Flash and Alicia's amazing adventure! oh yeah, and Nan's there too
by New Era of G
Summary: Flash, Alicia, and Nan go on an adventure for the lulz. We all know how this will go down... Story is mostly for random stuffs and shipping, not a very serious fic :3 about three of my internet buddehs.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1- 3:00 P.M.

"Why are we even doing this? Not that I'm complaining... I like this little guy a lot, but shouldn't we go to Smash or something?" The first boy asked. He was holding his recently received Froakie. "I wanna destroy people in Smash..."

"Alicia and I both wanted to try this out. Democracy always wins, Nan." The second boy said.

"But stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill! We could be in Smash with our keyblades right now!" Nan grumbled more.

"Bruh. Both of you idiots stop arguing." The girl, Alicia, said.

"Really..." The small Eevee with them, Peanut, sweatdropped. "You two need to chill a bit... Both of you..." Peanut could only be heard by his three companions. He wasn't really an Eevee, but an omnipresent manifestation of a person put into mortal form- we'll get into that later, actually. For now, it's important to note that only his three companions can hear his true voice.

"Right. We should get started so that we can finish in our seven day quota." Flash, the second boy, reasoned. Nan just grumbled.

"Exactly." Alicia walked over to Flash and kissed him on the cheek. "We gonna kick ass, bae."

"Right, let's head out!"

I suppose I have some explaining to do. You see, Flash, Nan, and Alicia are actually just visiting the Pokemon world. In reality, they are just humans like you and I. They have made a habit of visiting new worlds for new adventures, with some help, of course. This time, they've decided to head off to the Kalos region in the Pokemon world! What's different about this time? Well, these three aren't usually in one whole group, so it's a special occasion!

Who am I, you ask? Well, that's something for you to find out later.

Back with the trio, Alicia seemed to be getting accustomed to being with Pokemon. They were all sitting on grass in a park.

"Bruh. What's this thing called again, bae?" Alicia poked the Pokemon that was seated next to her.

"That's a Fennekin, bae." Flash informed. "The one I wanted..." He cast a Randy smile at the Chespin next to him.

"Bruh. Shouldn't've told me it was the fire one, bae." Alicia retorted, stroking the fox Pokemon. "I like it." She hugged Fennekin. Meanwhile, Nan seemed to be plotting something.

"So if I chose Froakie... And Alicia chose Fennekin... Then I have the advantage, and can finally beat Alicia!" Nan grinned evilly.

"That took you a really long time to work out." Flash commented with a Randy smile still on his face.

"Bruh. I'm right here, Nan. You ain't beating me at shit!" Alicia said.

"I'm beating you here and now, Alicia!" Nan jumped up, looking challengingly at her. Froakie comically mimicked his trainer.

"Yeah?! Bring it on! You ain't beating Mastermind!" Alicia jumped up as well, Fennekin following suit. Flash's Randy smile got wider.

"How about you two have a competition instead?" Peanut suggested with a sweatdrop. He didn't particularly enjoy his friends fighting...

"I'm listening." Alicia said, still glaring at Nan.

"Let's head to the next route and have a catch-off!" Peanut suggested. "I'll judge who did the best!"

"Bruh. Let's do this." Alicia nodded.

"I'm game, as long as I beat Alicia!" Nan grinned.

"Let's go, then!" Peanut cheered.

Day One- 3:30 P.M. Location: Route 2.

"Bruh. Let's get going, Nan." Alicia said.

"Alright, try to catch as many Pokemon as you can! Should a tie occur, I'll judge who won!" Peanut explained he rules. "We'll all meet up at the gate of Santalune City! Split up and begin!" Alicia and Nan dashed off!

Day One- 3:40 P.M.

"Flash, are you gonna mope the whole trip?" Peanut asked his friend. Flash maintained his Randy smile. Peanut sweat dropped. "Is it still because of the Fennekin thing?"

"Let's just get on with this trip." Flash said grumpily.

"Cheer up, bud! How about you join in with the Pokemon hunt!" Peanut said cheerfully. "You might even catch a fire type!"

Before Flash could respond, a Fletchling popped out from the bushes. His gaze became fixed on it. "That one. I want it."

"Chu got dis, Flasheh!" Peanut cheered as Flash sent out Chespin. Fletchling instantly used peck, putting Chespin into low health.

"We'll be having none of that." Flash's Randy smile widened. "Vine whip." Chespin constricted Fletchling before taking it out with a tackle. Flash caught it with a pokeball.

Bonus data: Fletchling- These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements.

"Let's go, then." Flash said, still with a Randy smile.

Peanut sighed.

Day One- 4:00 P.M. Location: Gate of Santalune City.

"That was fast." Flash commented.

"I know my way around!" Peanut grinned. "Now we just wait for them to get here! Should be any time now..."

Day One- 8:00 P.M.

"...they aren't here."


	2. Alicia Vs Nan!

Day One: 4:00 P.M.

"Where the fuck are good Pokemon..." Alicia muttered. Fenniken shrugged. The trainer and Pokemon were walking through route two. Alicia glanced around every so often. "Fucking trees..." She sighed. "I ain't letting Nan beat me..." Fennekin tripped suddenly, falling on her face. "You wanna take a break, Fennekin?"

"Fen!"

Day One: 4:30 P.M.

"And that's why I'm gonna beat both Flash and Nan in this challenge thing." Alicia was explaining to Fennekin as they sat. "I don't really give two shits about Pokemon, but if it's a challenge I ain't losing." Fennekin blinked at her trainer. "Well, we should-"

Alicia was interrupted by a bush shaking.

"...bruh." Alicia looked at it. A Scatterbug came out and started munching on grass. "The fuck is that shit?" Alicia pulled out her pokedex.

Pokedex data: Scatterbug- The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate.

"Catching this shit. Burn it, Fennekin!" Alicia said. Fennekin quickly got Scatterbug to low HP before catching it with a pokeball. "Fucking right." Alicia looked up. "I swear, if Nan has more Pokemon than me already... Bruh. Let's go, Fennekin." Alicia kept on walking.

Day One: 6:00 P.M. Location: Santalune Forest.

"...Bruh. I think we're lost."

"Kin!" Fennekin agreed. Alicia and Fennekin had been wandering around aimlessly for a good hour.

"Not even any good Pokemon..." Alicia grimaced. The bushes suddenly rustled, and Alicia tensed up, reaching for a pokeball.

"Alicia!" Nan and Froakie charged from the bushes.

"Nan?" Alicia blinked. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Itotallydidntgetlosthehe." The boy replied quickly. "I DID want to battle you, though!" Nan grinned widely. "I still have the advantage with Froakie.

"Nan. Let me explain you a thing. You're gonna fucking lose." Alicia grinned, grabbing a pokeball.

Alicia vs. Nan! Rival battle 1! *rival theme X and Y*

"Go!" Both trainers threw their pokeballs. Nan sent out a Bunnelby and Alicia sent out her Scatterbug.

"You've been catching Pokemon too, I see." Nan smirked.

"Bruh." Was all Alicia had to say.

"Quick attack!" Nan ordered quickly. Bunnelby slammed into Scatterbug. As soon as he made contact, however, Scatterbug released a bunch of power that paralyzed Bunnelby.

"what the-" Nan gasped in shock.

"I read it in the pokedex thing. Scatterbug uses stun spore when threatened." Alicia said. Nan could only sadly watch as his Pokemon was defeated. Alicia grinned.

"Looks like I win, Nan... Dafuq?" Alicia looked at Scatterbug, who was glowing. Scatterbug evolved into Spewpa!

Pokedex data: Spewpa- The beaks of birds can't begin to scratch its stalwart body. To defend itself, it spews powder.

"Cool." Alicia said, putting her dex away.

"Alright, you won't get me again! Let's go-" Nan was about to send in a second Pokemon when the bushes rustled. Both trainers blinked and looked at them. A Pikachu jumped out.

"I'm catching it!" Both instantly said. They started at each other.

"A'ight, we fight with the Pikachu. Whoever gets it in a ball first wins." Alicia said.

"Hell yeah! Froakie, get in first with a quick attack!" Nan ordered. Froakie darted in and slammed Pikachu with a quick attack.

"String shot." Alicia ordered. Spewpa tied up Froakie's legs, tripping him.

"Hey-" Nan was cut off by Pikachu shocking Froakie into defeat. "Just great..." He groaned. Spewpa tied up Pikachu with string shot and got him to low HP with tackle. Alicia smirked as she caught the Pikachu.

"I guess you win this time..." Nan sighed. "Let's just get out of this stupid forest..." Alicia nodded.

Day One- 8:30 P.M. Location: Route 3.

"that took way long..." Alicia sighed. They had finally escaped the forest.

"Well, I'm gonna catch more Pokemon before I get there! I'm gonna win this, Alicia!" Nan declared before running off.

"Too tired for this shit..." Alicia groaned. She kept trudging along...

Day One- 9:00 P.M. Location: Santalune City.

Alicia found Flash and Peanut asleep at the gate. She slapped Flash.

"Wake up!"

"Is it morning?" Flash groaned as he sat up.

"No, but I'm here, and that's more important than morning. Ya'll should've stayed up and waited for me."

"Where's Nan?" Flash grumbled.

"Uh..."


	3. Chapter 3

Day One- 9:00 P.M.

"Stupid Alicia... We didn't even finish our battle..." Nan grumbled as he sat fishing next to Froakie on Route 3. "I wanted to finish that..." He sighed. "Who'm I kidding... I just wanted to be near her... Stupid Flash..." Froakie blinked at him. "Let's just finish this challenge..." Froakie nodded before diving into the pond. After a few moments, he burst out and threw a defeated Goldeen on the ground. "Good job, Fro! That probably wins us the thing!" Nan grinned. "Let's go!"

Extra data: Goldeen- Its dorsal, pectoral and tail fins wave elegantly in water. That is why it is known as the water dancer.

Day One- 10 P.M.

Nan arrived at Santalune City to find the others waiting for him. Peanut glanced at everyone.

"Well, let's see everyone's Pokemon!" He said cheerfully. Nan sent out Bunnelby and Goldeen, while Alicia sent out Spewpa and Pikachu. Peanut nodded. "Alright, it's a tie..." Nan and Alicia glared at each other.

"Let's sleep, guys." Flash had his Randy smile on again.

Day Two- 6:00 A.M.

"Hehehehehe... I'm gonna win this time for sure!" Nan snickered evilly. He had gotten up extra early in order to challenge the first. He deposited Bunnelby in the PC, since he didn't want it on his team, and was fully prepared to be the first person out of the trio to beat the gym leader. "Head of the challenge... Here I come!" Nan shouted as he barged into the gym.

"Oh. Hey Nan." Flash was reading a book with his glasses on.

"Yo." Alicia greeted. "Finally woke your slow ass up."

"B- but... How did you even..." Nan stammered.

"Bae figured that you were gonna try and get a jumpstart on us, so we woke up earlier and waited for you here." Alicia explained. Nan hung his head in defeat.

"Let's start the gym match, then!" Flash declared.

Vs. Viola! Bug fight!

Flash began with his Fletchling, while Viola sent out Surskit. Flash frowned and switched in Chespin. Surskit began by using quick attack to slam into Chespin. Chespin was knocked back and tried to strike with vine whip, but Surskit was too fast. Surskit began barraging Chespin with quick attacks. Flash looked thoughtful.

"Okay, smash the floor up with vine whip!" He ordered. Chespin did so, tripping up Surskit. He managed to land a vine whip, but Surskit quickly recovered and took down Chespin with a quick attack. Flash sent out Fletchling next. Using Surskit's now slow movements to his advantage, Fletchling downed it with a few quick attacks.

The final battle was Fletchling against Vivillion. Vivillion and Fletchling clashed with tackle and quick attack, but Fletchling ultimately was able to strike it down with peck. Flash nodded as he accepted his badge.

Alicia stepped forward next. Knowing her enemies, she sent out Pikachu. She easily took out both Pokemon using the type advantage. She accepted the badge. Finally, Nan stepped up.

"Alright Froakie! Let's go!" He sent Froakie in to face Surskit. The two Pokemon glared at each other before darting around the gym with quick attack. "Whoa!" Nan stepped back as the speeding Pokemon darted past him. After a long time, Froakie took the lead and slammed Surskit to the ground. He finished her with a pound.

"Good job!" Nan cheered as Vivillion was sent out. Her and Froakie locked eyes as Froakie struck with a quick attack. He was hit by infestation, but managed to finish the fight with a water gun. Nan cheered as he received his badge, but then noticed that Flash and Alicia had just exited the gym.

"Hey! Don't leave me behiiiiiiiiind!" Nan shouted, running after them.

Day: two.

Badges won: one.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Two- 7:00 A.M.: Arrival in Lumiose City for the first time.

"Whoa. Fuckin' huge city." Alicia said. She and her companions had reached Lumiose City in little time.

"There's a gym here..." Nan commented. "This oughta be good!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We don't even know anything about the gym." Flash dead panned. Neither of the boys noticed Alicia slip away...

"Hey! Flash and Nan, right?" The boys blinked as two others approached them.

"Yeah, that's us." Flash nodded. He noticed then that Alicia was gone, but wasn't concerned.

"Where's Alicia?" Nan wondered, not having the same thoughts as Flash. Flash ignored him and looked at the two people.

"What did you want?" Flash asked.

"Professor Sycamore has directions for each of you." The first person said. "We're his assistants."

"He wants to talk to Nan and for Flash to go to a Cafe." The second one said. The two boys exchanged glances, Flash giving Nan a Randy smile for a moment.

"Sounds important, Nan. Might help our journeys." Flash said.

"Yeah, probably." Nan agreed.

"Let's go." Each boy went with an assistant. Peanut scampered over to Flash.

"My narrator sense is telling me I should go with Nan." Flash nodded to the Eevee, and the friends parted ways in Kalos's largest city...

Day Two- 9:00 A.M. Location: Cafe Soleil.

"Sorry it took so long to get you here." The assistant said. "I kinda get lost in this huge place sometimes."

"It's fine." Flash nodded to the assistant. "See you later, I guess." He entered the Cafe.

"Are you Sycamore's kid?" A man asked. He was sitting at a table with a young woman. Flash instantly recognized her and froze.

Diantha. He definitely remembered her. The person that hurt Casey...

No. Peanut had told him that this was an alternate universe. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

"Lysandre." The man said.

"And I'm Diantha." The woman smiled.

"Flash." Flash sat at their table, purposely across from Diantha.

"Diantha and I were just discussing the possibility of eternal beauty." Lysandre said.

"The IMpossibility of it." Diantha replied, causing Lysandre to scowl.

"What do YOU think, Flash?" Lysandre asked.

"Um..." Flash had been staring at Diantha. "I'm not sure, really. It's kind of a strange subject."

"Such a shame..." Lysandre 'tsked'. "I hope you two visit my company some time." He walked out. Diantha and Flash watched him leave.

"So, let's get down to the real business now that he's gone." Diantha said, smiling at Flash.

"...real business?" Flash repeated.

"I'd like to have a practice battle with you." Diantha told him. "One on one."

"Sounds good." Flash called Chespin forward.

"Gardevoir." Diantha called her Pokemon out. Flash physically shivered. This wasn't Embrace...

"Chespin, vine whip!" Flash ordered. Gardevoir instantly froze him with psychic before slamming him with a thunderbolt. Flash immediately wished he had Peanut to fight with.

"Alright, Chespin, um..." Before Flash could finish, the Pokemon used a new move: rollout! He began buffeting Gardevoir. "Did not know he knew that." Flash commented, watching. Unfortunately, Gardevoir quickly finished off Chespin with a moon blast. Flash put on a Randy smile and retrieved Chespin.

"That was fun, but you're still a beginner. I'd like to fight you again sometime." Diantha said. She walked out of the cafe.

"...I want a Gardevoir." Flash said abruptly. He walked out as well.

Day Two- 11:00 A.M. Location: Route 4.

"It's been two hours." Flash deadpanned. He, Chespin, and Fletchling were panting from the number of Pokemon they had to face while looking for a Ralts. A bush rustled and he looked at it half-heartedly. To his surprise, a Ralts appeared.

"Alright, let's go!" Flash ordered Chespin forward. Ralts used growl. Figuring it was low leveled, Flash attempted a capture without damage, and succeeded! He grinned for once.

"Things are starting to go my way..."

Extra data: Ralts- If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly.

Day Two- 12:00 P.M. Location: Gate to Route 5 in Lumiose City.

"Took a while, but my team is now of four Pokemon." Flash noted. He glanced around. "I hope the others are okay... What are they doing, anyway?"


	5. Chapter 5

Day Two- 7:30 A.M.

"Bruh. Those two are just kinda annoying sometimes. Girls gotta have free time sometimes, you know?" Alicia was sitting at Cafe talking to Fennekin. Fennekin munched on some Pokemon food, blinking as her trainer talked.

"I mean, I like them both a lot, but..." Alicia trailed off, blushing at what she just said. "I mean...!"

"'Ey, gorgeous. Wanna go on a date?" A young man had approached her. Alicia blinked and exchanged glances with Fennekin.

"You talkin' to me?" Alicia finally asked.

"Yeah. Me and my buddies wanna put your ass on a pedestal." The guy smirked flirtatiously.

"...I'm listening." Alicia gave Fennekin a knowing wink.

Day Two- 8:00 A.M. Location: an alley way in Lumiose City.

"Where we going?" Alicia asked. She and Fennekin had been following the guy around the city for a while, and they had finally reached an alleyway.

"You'll see." The guy said again. Alicia sighed. She was almost starting to wish she had stayed with Flash and Nan, when...

"We're here!" Alicia blinked. They were in the corner of the alley, surrounded by gang members.

"I see." Alicia smirked. Fennekin ran over next to her.

"Hand over all your money, and no one gets hurt." The young man smirked. All the gang members sent out Purrloins and Pawniards.

"Listen up, fools." Alicia stepped in front of Fennekin, pulling out a pokeball in each hand. "Every day I'm listening to one of two people whine. And one of them is my boyfriend, and I love him, so it's okay. The other one is my..." Alicia blushed for a second. "Friend, and I beat him up a lot, so it's okay. But I still get tired of people whining. That's why I came out here alone today. I wanted to blow of some steam, cuz all that whining pisses me off. Boys, you done fucked up." She sent out Pikachu and Spewpa.

"You can't beat all of us!" A gang member shouted.

"The fuck you say?!" Alicia's expression turned from confident to pissed off. "You hearing this bastard, girls? He thinks we can't beat all of them! Let's beat their fucking bitch asses!" She ordered Pikachu and Spewpa forward. The gang's Pokemon charged as well, all trying to attack. Spewpa jumped in front of Pikachu and used protect to shield both of them. The Pokemon were knocked back, stunned. As soon as the shield disappeared, Pikachu shocked them all into submission. More charged in, but Pikachu used thunder wave to paralyze them before Spewpa tied them up with string shot. Then Spewpa and Pikachu attacked until they were defeated. Only the young man who had first lured Alicia in was left, and he was backing up next to his Pawniard.

"Y- you're a monster!" He gasped.

"I'm Alicia, bitch. I'm gonna be the queen of Kalos, so move the fuck over." Alicia pointed at him and Fennekin leaped forward, finishing Pawniard with a new move: flame charge.

"Y- you beat us all!" The guy gasped in shock.

"Bruh. I ain't finished. I said I'd beat yo bitch asses. And I wasn't talking about Pokemon..." Alicia cracked her knuckles menacingly as Fennekin moved forward.

"N- no!"

Day Two- 9:00 A.M.

"That was fun." Alicia said as she retrieved Pikachu and Spewpa. She and Fennekin were sitting atop a pile of beaten up people and Pokemon. Alicia hopped off and stretched, when she noticed something flicker out of the corner of her eye.

"What the...?" She walked over. It was the other end of the alley, leading to the part of the city she hadn't explored. The air seemed to flicker strangely.

"Weird..." Alicia reached out to touch it, when she heard something.

"Who's here?! This is the police!"

"Shit!" Alicia retracted her hand, grabbed Fennekin, and booked it.

Day Two- 1:00 P.M. Location: Gate to Route 5 in Lumiose City.

"Bruh... Them popo is fast..." Alicia muttered as she and Fennekin slumped tiredly along. They almost knocked Flash over when they bumped into him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Day Two- 9:00 A.M.

"Sorry about the long walk." The assistant leading Nan apologized. She and him were standing directly outside a large laboratory.

"It's fine." Nan replied.

"Alright, the professor is waiting inside." The woman informed before leaving. Nan shrugged before entering.

Day Two- 9:05 A.M.

"Professor Sycamore's lab, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked Nan politely.

"Um... I'm here to see Professor Sycamore." Nan said.

"Right up to the fifth floor." The girl told him. Nan went in the elevator.

Day Two- 9:10 A.M.

"Hello, Nan!" The professor greeted.

"Yo!" Nan said, waving as he walked in.

"I brought you here to give you something! But first, how about a battle? I'd like to see how far you've gotten!" Sycamore offered.

"Sure, let's go!" Nan grinned. Nan began with Froakie while Sycamore began with Squirtle.

"Whoa, a Squirtle! Haven't seen one of those in a while." Nan grinned. "Alright, let's knock him out quickly! Start with a quick attack!" Froakie darted in and slammed Squirtle with a quick attack before knocking it out with a new move: lick. Nan grinned wider.

"Alright, next!" Sycamore sent in Bulbasaur.

"Goldeen, let's go!" Nan sent out the Pokemon.

"Why switch to another water type?" Sycamore raised an eyebrow.

"These two are my only Pokemon..." Nan said in embarrassment.

"Finish it quick with vine whip!" Sycamore ordered. Bulbasaur struck, but Goldeen managed to just barely stay up.

"Fury attack then peck!" Nan ordered. With the consecutive hits, Goldeen pulled off a win.

"Finish it, Charmander!" Sycamore ordered. He sent in Charmander who hit with scratch, finishing Goldeen.

"Back in, Froakie!" Nan shouted as he threw down Froakie's pokeball again. The frog Pokemon knocked Charmander out with a water gun, winning the fight!

"Good job! You've really done well." Sycamore praised. "I'm impressed with Froakie's growth. Would you mind if I put a second Pokemon in your care?"

"Hm?" Nan blinked.

"I recently discovered that the Kanto starters can mega evolve, so I wanted you to try out Charmander." Sycamore explained as he handed over the pokeball. "I want you to evolve it and see if the mega stone I attached to it works."

"Awesome!" Nan grinned as he took the pokeball.

Extra data: Charmander- The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly.

"So this is the second one, huh?" A man said as he entered the room.

"Ah, Lysandre! You met Flash already, then?" Sycamore grinned.

"Yes, I was hopping the other two would be here." Lysandre said.

"I'm Nan... I have no idea where Alicia is, though." Nan introduced himself.

"From that battle just now, it seems like you have potential. Would you like to join Lysandre Labs?" Lysandre offered.

"No thanks, I'm just journeying with my friends right now." Nan replied.

"Such a shame..." Lysandre muttered.

"That's all, Nan. You can meet up with Flash now." Sycamore said.

Day Two- 10:30 A.M.

"Hehe..." Nan was giggling evilly as he made his way around the city.

"Nan!" Peanut tried to get through to him.

"I'm gonna challenge the gym here... And I'll have two badges while the others only have one! I won't fail this time!" Nan giggled evilly.

"Nan!" Peanut tried again.

"Alright, now, I'm almost there..." Nan grinned. He saw something flicker in front of him. "Huh? What's that?"

"NAN!" Peanut pounced on Nan's back, knocking him down.

"GAH!" Nan fell flat on his face.

"Listen to me!" Peanut whined.

"I'm listening, let me up!" Nan whined back. Peanut jumped off him, and Nan stood up and dusted himself off. "Now, what is it?"

"You can't go to the gym!" Peanut said seriously.

"Oh, right, you're Flash's pokemon. I'm getting ahead of him and that's final!" Nan said arrogantly.

"Bad Nan!" Peanut jumped up and slapped him across the face with his tail. Nan rubbed his face. "I mean you CAN'T go there!" Peanut swatted a rock at the other end of the street. Halfway through, it vanished. Nan's eyes widened. "It's a portal that would send you to another dimension!"

"Glad you warned me, then." Nan rubbed the back of his head. "Is there any way around it?"

"No." Peanut dead panned.

"Let's regroup, then." Nan groaned.

Day Two- 12:30 P.M. Location: Gate to Route 5 in Lumiose City.

"Yo!" Nan greeted as he approached Flash. Flash just put up a hand in greeting, while Peanut rushed over to glomp his trainer.

"So, I-" Nan began to speak before Flash held up a finger.

"Let's save it for when Alicia get here." He said.

"How do you know she's coming?" Nan asked.

"Do you REALLY think she's gonna let me out of her sight?" Flash dead panned,

"Good point... Good ol' Alicia." Nan chuckled.

Day Two- 1:00 P.M.

"Uh... Hey." Flash said as Alicia tiredly bumped into him.

"Bruh... Nothing you should be thinking about, bae." Alicia panted. "We going to the next place."

"I got a new Pokemon!" Nan suddenly chimed, grinning smugly. "That puts me ahead of you two!"

"Untrue. I caught a new Pokemon as well." Flash said without looking up. Nan gaped.

"That's it! I'm getting myself in the lead directly!" Nan fumed. "Flash, I challenge you!"


	7. Flash Vs Nan!

Day Two- 1:30 P.M. Location: Route 5.

"Alright, so it's a one on one match." Nan said. "That's the only rule." Him and Flash were facing off against each other while Alicia and Peanut say to the side.

"Beat his dumb ass, bae!" Alicia cheered.

"Good luck, Flash!" Peanut said more tamely.

"Alright, sounds good." Flash said emotionlessly.

"Go, Pokemon!" They both shouted as they sent out their Pokemon. Ralts and Charmander both popped out, raring to go. Each boy checked out the Pokemon of their opponent with their pokedex.

"Ember!" Nan quickly ordered.

"Confusion." Flash said coolly. The ember was sent back at and hit Charmander.

"Gr... Scratch!" Nan ordered.

"Confusion." Flash ordered again coolly. Charmander was stopped and slammed backwards.

"Damn psychic types!" Nan kicked the ground. "What to do..." Charmander started glowing. "Huh?" Charmander evolved!

Extra data: Charmeleon- It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws.

"Heh... Guess all that training helped." Nan grinned as Charmeleon used dragon rage. The move began to strike Ralts. Ralts suddenly evolved as well!

"It's good I trained as well." Flash said.

Extra data: Kirlia- The cheerful spirit of its Trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy.

"Based on that extra data, Flash won't be fueling it that much." Peanut commented.

"Extra data? The fuck you talking about?" Alicia asked.

"Just a fourth wall thing..." Peanut replied. Meanwhile, Kirlia suddenly teleported away from the attack and used disarming voice to strike Charmeleon down once she appeared behind him. Charmeleon struggled to stand before getting knocked back a second time by disarming voice.

"Dang it! Why didn't dragon rage do any damage?!" Nan fumed.

"Because it's half fairy type." Flash reminded.

"Gah, I forgot! Quick, Charmeleon-" but it was too late. Kirlia took him down with a decisive disarming voice, ending the match.

"I was so sure I was gonna win..." Nan hung his head and retrieved his Pokemon.

"Sorry, Nan. I'll be winning this challenge." Flash flipped on a random pair of shades. "And this puts me in the lead."

"When did you get sunglasses, Flash?" Peanut asked with a sweatdrop.

"Not important. Let's keep going." Flash started walking away.

Day Two- 1:30 P.M. Location: Route 7.

Flash had rushed his friends through Route 5 and Camphrier Town. The only event of note was Nan capturing a Skiddo. Now the three of them were blocked by a large Snorlax sleeping in the way. Flash was undeterred.

"Peanut, how can we get around this?" He asked his friend.

"I hear you can get a poke flute at the castle at the end of Route seven." Peanut replied. He was flipping quickly through the guidebook. "I'll stay here and call you if I find something out." Flash nodded and led the way into Route six, leaving Peanut with the Snorlax.

Day Two- 1:45 P.M. Location: Parfum Castle.

"I have the flute, but my Furfou has it, and he went missing." The King of the castle explained apologetically. "If you could help me find him, I'd lend you the flute. He should still be on the castle grounds."

"We'll help you find your Furfou." Flash replied, sounding surprisingly kind. ...well, surprising to me at least. Nan and Alicia weren't that phased.

Day Two- 1:46 P.M. Location: at the gate of Parfum Castle.

"I want to get to the next gym as quickly as possible, so let's split up and look." Flash said. "Try to find him within fifteen minutes. Nan and Alicia nodded and the trio went their separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Day Two- 7:00 P.M.

"Damn... Hard to find Furfou..." Alicia panted. She and Fennekin had spent hours searching, but could not catch sight of the furry Pokemon.

"Where the fuck is it...?" Alicia asked Fennekin.

"Fen..." The Pokemon shrugged helplessly.

"Bae gonna throw a fit..." Alicia said, sighing. She suddenly caught a glimpse of something. "Yo! Hey!" She and Fennekin dashed after a retreating but quick Furfou.

"Stop it! Wait up!" Alicia shouted as she pushed her way through tourists. Eventually, she had almost caught up when she slammed right into someone.

"Oof!"

"Ow!" Alicia fell to the floor. "Wait..." But the Furfou was gone. Alicia sighed.

"Alicia?" The person she had ran into was Nan.

"Yo." Alicia said as Nan helped her up. "Can't catch that fucking Furfou."

"Maybe we should try working together." Nan suggested.

"Good idea." Alicia nodded. The two headed off.

Day Two- 7:30 P.M.

"Damn... Still no luck." Alicia sighed. She and Nan were resting on a terrace.

"I wonder..." Nan began, before noticing that Alicia seemed sad. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just... Things suck sometimes." Alicia sighed. "I suggested we all take a trip here because I wanted to get away from... School and family and shit... Damn, I just feel kinda depressed a lot... Why the fuck can't I get the bad stuff off my mind?"

"It'll be okay, Alicia. You have Flash and me." Nan said.

Alicia gave him a miserable look. "Yeah..."

"Hm... You know we're always here for you, Alicia. G and the others, too. Wherever they are... Listen, you just have to relax. You're here with your friends, and your friends always have your back. You can always talk to Flash and me!" Nan said.

"Yeah... Thanks, Nan." Alicia smiled a bit.

"Hey, look! Fireworks!" Nan exclaimed, grinning. The two friends and Fennekin watched the fireworks together for a little while as the sun finished setting...

 **A/N: TBH, this was gonna be a hardcore shipping chapter (it still has hints of shipping, if you can tell at all ;)), but Alicia in RL hasn't been feeling great lately. I wanted to send some feel-good messages through the story. Hope it cheers you up, Alicia! :D until next chapter, everyone!**


	9. New rival! Flash's battle in the skies!

Day Two- 8:00 P.M.

"Found him." Nan and Alicia blinked and turned to see Flash and Chespin forcefully dragging a Furfou over to the terrace.

"Good job, Bae." Alicia walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now we just get him back to the king and go about our way." Flash said. With the help of Nan and Alicia, as well as their starters, the group was able to cart the Furfou back to the king.

"Thank you very much!" The king was overjoyed, hugging the Pokemon. "Take the pokeflute!"

"No prob." Flash took the flute, and the trio headed out.

Location: unknown universe, in the middle of a void.

"Bruh. That was totally flirting earlier." A human girl who was styled in black and white monochrome commented.

"Definitely! I took pictures!" The girl next to her giggled. The two of them were watching the adventure through some kind of screen. "Monica, you think I should send these to Peanut?" The girl asked the monochrome human.

"Definitely. Tell him to keep the shipping alive, Flandre." Monica nodded.

"Kaaaaaaaay!" Flandre giggled, tapping at a cell phone.

Allow me to shed some light on this. Monica... Monica I'll explain properly later. Flandre is Flandre Scarlet, from Touhou Project. She's kinda bonkers. What these two are doing in this strange universe... Who knows? I'm sure it'll be important later, though!

Location: Route 7.

"Bouncy bouncy bouncy!" Peanut giggled. He had gotten bored and was bouncing on Snorlax's sleeping stomach. There was suddenly a message alert sound. After making sure he was alone, Peanut whipped out a phone from his fur.

"...mergerd, mah ships." Peanut's eyes dilated. "Yuuuuuuuuuuus! Monica knows what she's doing! Now to make dhe three way ship happen..." He quickly stuffed the phone back into his fur as Flash, Nan, and Alicia returned.

"We got the flute." Flash announced.

"...Peanut, are you jumping on it's stomach?" Nan asked, eye twitching.

"Yus!" Peanut cheered. "It won't wake up anyway, and it's bouncy!"

"Alright, then..." Nan sweatdropped further.

"Let's wake it up." Flash said firmly. Peanut hopped off and scampered over to sit beside his trainer. Flash began playing the flute. The Snorlax awoke and lumbered out of the way.

"We can pass now!" Nan cheered.

"Let's go, Bae." Alicia said. Flash, however, was staring at the Snorlax.

"...I'm catching it." Flash pulled out a pokeball and sent in Fletchling. Fletchling tackled Snorlax in the back, initiating the battle. Snorlax slowly turned around. Fletchling used tackle on its stomach, but bounced off.

"eh?! It's actually that bouncy?!" Nan gasped.

"I told you!" Peanut said exasperatedly.

Fletchling kept up his tackle assault, bouncing off of Snorlax each time. All the while, Snorlax was lumbering forward until he towering over the group. He then raised his fist, slamming Fletchling with a mega punch and smashing him into the ground. Everyone was thrown back by the impact. Flash landed smoothly a little ways back.

"I don't remember him having that move when I played the game..." Peanut gasped as he faceplanted next to Flash.

"Can Flash beat that?" Nan wondered as he landed on the sidelines.

"Bruh." Was all Alicia said as she landed.

"I'm counting you, Peanut!" Flash said, ordering Peanut forward. Peanut used tackle, but also bounced off of Snorlax's stomach and landed in front of Flash.

"Uh oh." Was all Peanut said before Snorlax smashed him into a crater with another mega punch, defeating him. Flash was thrown back again.

"This is getting ridiculous." Flash muttered. "Chespin!" Chespin popped out of his pokeball, raring to go. "Use vine whip!" Chespin did so, but Snorlax grabbed the vines and pulled Chespin over. He then used ice punch to finish him in a single blow and freeze him.

"Ice punch too?!" Nan gasped.

"Kirlia!" Flash called out his last Pokemon. Snorlax used ice punch, but Kirlia quickly used confusion to freeze him in place and confuse him. Flash threw in a pokeball and captured Snorlax!

Extra data- Snorlax: It is not satisfied unless it eats over 880 pounds of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep.

"Good job, Bae." Alicia said.

"Let's keep going." Flash said.

Day 2- 8:30 P.M. Location: Route 8.

The trio stepped out of Connecting Cave. Other than Alicia catching a Swirlix, nothing important of note had happened.

"Bae, look. I caught a thing." Alicia said, holding Swirlix instead of Fennekin. She held it in front of Flash's face.

"That's cool, Alicia." Flash said, only interested in reaching the next gym.

"Bae, pay attention or I'll kill you." Alicia said sweetly.

"huh?" Flash turned when a Inkay and a Staryu jumped out. Alicia whipped out her pokedex.

Pokedex data- Staryu: It appears in large numbers by seashores. At night, its central core flashes with a red light.

Pokedex data- Inkay: It flashes the light-emitting spots on its body, which drains its opponent's will to fight. It takes the opportunity to scuttle away and hide.

"Bruh. I want the starfish thing." Alicia announced, pulling out a pokeball.

"And I want the Inkay. Let's do this." Flash pulled out a pokeball as well.

"Go!" Chespin and Pikachu popped out. Staryu and Inkay glared. They unleashed a combined paywave on the two Pokemon, knocking them back.

"Bruh. Take it out with thundershock." Pikachu used the attack, quickly taking Staryu to a low amount of HP. Meanwhile, Inkay defeated Chespin with a few pecks. Flash returned his Pokemon and sent in Kirlia.

"Dazzling gleam!" Inkay was knocked down to low health, and the couple threw pokeballs to capture their respective Pokemon. Nan sweatdropped.

"They're pretty ferocious as a couple... Glad I don't have to take them on." He commented.

"Let's get going." Flash said.

Day Two- 10:00 P.M. Location: Cyllage City.

"I was hoping to make it farther today." Flash sighed. "Oh well. Let's head to the gym tomorrow, then!"

Day Three- 8:00 A.M.

Nan stretched as he exited his room, grinning.

"Boy, I slept like a log! What about you guys?" Flash and Alicia stared at him.

"Bruh. Flash and I stayed up training." Alicia muttered, drinking her coffee. Fennekin yawned next to her.

"What?" Nan was surprised.

"It's how we stay ahead of you." Flash deadpanned "Now let's head out."

Day Three- 8:30 A.M.

"Heeeeeeeey! Guuuuuuuuuuys!" A tall man in about his twenties was walking over to the trio as they were heading to the gym.

"Oh, hey Fox." Flash greeted. This man is Foxfire, more casually known as Fox. Why he's here... Who knows? ...I might... Hehe...

"Yo!" Nan waved.

"You guys are here too?" Foxfire asked as he reached them.

"...no, we're your hallucinations." Flash deadpanned. "Why are YOU here?"

"I got bored. Then G offered to send me here." Foxfire shrugged. "I've just kinda been looking around at interesting things, catching some cool Pokemon-"

"We have a gym battle to get to." Flash cut him off. "You can come if you want."

"Actually, I was heading there too." Foxfire said. "Planning on beating the Kalos League."

"Then let's go." The group headed off.

"I wonder why G didn't tell me Fox came..." Peanut muttered to himself.

Day Three- 8:45 A.M. Location: Cyllage Gym.

"Cool, it's a rock climbing wall!" Nan grinned.

"Now you can all suck at something together you computer nerds!" Peanut cheered. "I've got an idea!" Suddenly, Foxfire too could hear Peanut.

"Woah, your Eevee can talk?!" He blinked.

"That's Peanut." Flash replied.

"...who?"

"I don't think we've ever really met." Peanut pointed out. "Anyway, to decide the order of the gym matches, how about we have a race to see who can get to the top first?"

"Sounds good." Flash nodded. "Always up to a challenge."

"Sounds good to me." Foxfire nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Peanut cheered. Foxfire and Flash both instantly brought out pokeballs.

"Fletchling, go!"

"Scizor, let's crush 'em!"

Scizor grabbed Foxfire and leapt high into the air, quickly taking him to the ceiling of the gym. Fletchling used quick attack to chase after, with Flash holding his feet.

"Bruh." Was all Alicia had to say.

"Crap... I was counting on Charmeleon evolving before I had to do any flying." Nan grumbled. He started climbing. Suddenly, a string shot shot past him, hitting the top of the mountain. Alicia, Spewpa, and Peanut all had the string wrapped around their stomachs so as not to fall, and they began climbing the string toward the top.

"...I'm the only one without an advantage!" Nan yelled, tugging at his hair. Peanut and Alicia blinked at each other before shrugging and continuing their upward trek.

Up at the top, Foxfire was grinning triumphantly.

"Now just drop down onto the top!" He ordered. Scizor hopped down, about to land when Fletchling suddenly crashed into his stomach, knocking him just an inch too far. Scizor plummeted down the mountain, barely missing Nan.

"What the-" Nan blinked before losing his footing. "Gah-" his foot was caught by a string shot.

"That was close." Alicia said. Spewpa attached the string to the first string. "I'm not gonna let you die just because of some stupid contest."

"Thanks..." Nan sighed in relief. The group continued to climb.

"We win, I guess." Fletchling was carefully lowering Flash to the top of the mountain as he said that.

"Like hell you are!" Foxfire and Scizor had gotten up at the base of the mountain. Fox pointed at Flash, Scizor pointing his claws at him.

"Flash cannon!" Foxfire commanded. The blast barely missed Fletchling, forcing him away from the mountain. The blast did snap Alicia's string shot, however.

"oh hell-" she began as her group began plummeting toward the ground.

Meanwhile, Scizor suddenly jumped up right next to Flash and Fletchling, his claws aimed at them. Flash opened his mouth to say something, but just sighed.

"Flash cannon!"

A very beat up Flash along with his defeated Fletchling crashed onto the top of the mountain just moments after Foxfire and Scizor landed on it.

"Huh. Flash got beaten by flash cannon. Ironic." Peanut commented as he was falling.

"Now's not the time!" Nan deadpanned.

"Spewpa, help!" Alicia commanded, unfazed by the fall. Spewpa shot a new string shot, shortly reattaching all of them except Nan, who was just too far away.

"Grab my hand!" Alicia reached out to him, and he reached out at her, but the distance was too large.

"Charmeleon!" In desperation, Nan sent out the Pokemon. Charmeleon grabbed Alicia's hand with one hand and Nan's hand in the other. Alicia suddenly got an evil grin.

"Alicia...?" Nan sweatdropped as Alicia let go of Charmeleon's hand.

"Sorry, Nan. Flash and Fox already got to the top, and I hella won't be last." Alicia said evilly.

"CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Nan and Charmeleon crashed painfully at the bottom of the mountain.

"Was... That really necessary?" Peanut sweatdropped.

"Let's just keep going." Alicia said, starting to climb up again.

Day Three- 9:00 A.M.

Nan indeed got last place, and sat beside Flash grumbling to himself.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Foxfire grinned.

Grant sent out Amaura first, which Scizor easily took down with a metal claw. He did the same to Tyrunt, winning Foxfire the badge.

"Woo!" Foxfire cheered.

Next up was Flash. He took his sweet time considering which Pokemon to use before finally sending out Snorlax. Amaura began barraging Snorlax with attacks as he slowly lumbered forward. Once he reached her, he defeated her with one ice punch. Flash switched in Chespin as Grant sent in Tyrunt. Chespin tried to defeat it with a vine whip, but Tyrunt held strong and defeated it with a few dragon type attacks. Flash sighed and sent Snorlax back in. Snorlax one hit the Pokemon with ice punch. Flash returned to his seat, staring ruthfully at Chespin's pokeball.

Alicia went in, smirking. She sent out Staryu against Amaura. However, Staryu's water type attacks proved ineffective, and she went down. Alicia decided to use Fennekin next. Amaura instantly began using rock tomb. Fennekin desperately dodged before finally getting struck.

"Fennekin! Kill that shit with flame charge!" Alicia said, a frown on her face. Fennekin started using flame charge, and eventually was able to completely outpace and strike down Amaura.

"Since flame charge increases speed, Alicia had Fennekin spam it to maximize dodging speed." Peanut explained.

"Since when has Alicia used advanced strategies like that?" Nan wondered.

"I wouldn't call that advanced..." Peanut deadpanned slightly.

Grant sent out Tyrunt, who finished Fennekin off with a rock tomb. Alicia sent in Swirlix, who easily defeated Tyrunt with a fairy type move.

"Bae, look. We have the same badges again." Alicia said, presenting Flash with the badge. "I fucked up that fucking rock bitch."

"Good job, Alicia!" Flash grinned, nodding approvingly.

"Alright, I think we're done here." Foxfire said, getting up.

"Yup." Flash nodded, following suit.

"Hey! I still have to fight!" Nan cut in.

"Oh yeah." The two said in unison. "...we forgot."

"You guys suck sometimes..." Nan muttered before getting up to face Grant. "Let's see... None of my Pokemon are good for beating Amaura!" Nan groaned in frustration. "Goldeen!" The goldfish Pokemon was paralyzed be thunder wave and was knocked out quickly.

"Agh! Thunder wave is so uncool! I wish I had trained now!" Nan yelled. "Erm... Next... Nanhjshmehjsnhdjd... Skiddo!" Skiddo came out, but was defeated by one Aurora beam.

"Gaaaaaaaah! All my Pokemon! Erm... Charmeleon!" Nan sent the flame lizard in. Amaura quickly struck it hard with a rock tomb. Though significantly damaged, Charmeleon managed to get a metal claw in, defeating Amaura. However, Tyrunt defeated him with a quick rock tomb.

"Aw... And he was doing so well..." Nan sighed, returning Charmeleon. "Froakie!" Froakie dodged around Tyrunt's attacks expertly and took him down with a few water type attacks.

"That was too difficult..." Nan sighed as he received the badge.

Day Three- 10:00 A.M.

"So, like, are you guys heading to the next gym?" Foxfire asked at the gates of Cyllage City.

"Yeah." Flash said.

"Why, are you coming too?" Nan wondered.

"Yeah, I got stuff to check out and I was wondering if I could come with." Foxfire explained.

"Sure." Flash nodded. "Let's head out!" They exited the city.

Day: Three

Badges won: Two.

Competition stats:

Flash- 1 win, 0 losses. (1 loss against Foxfire.)

Alicia- 0 wins, 0 losses.

Nan- 0 wins, 1 loss.


	10. Alicia Vs Nan: Take 2!

Day Three- 10:00 A.M. Location: Route 10.

"Stop, guys!" Nan suddenly shouted. His companions turned and blinked at him.

"I challenge you, Alicia!" He said, pointing at her challengingly.

"Bruh. Why me?" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"BECAUSE YOU THREW ME OFF A MOUNTAIN!" He shouted.

"Bruh. I did that cuz you're always so hot-headed." Alicia sipped some hot tea.

"Where did Alicia get tea from?" Foxfire wondered.

"I made it for her!" Peanut giggled.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, RIGHT NOW!" Nan shouted as he sent out Skiddo. Skiddo charged at Alicia with a take down.

"Bruh, too easy." Alicia calmly sipped her tea and sent in Spewpa, who tripped Skiddo up with a string shot before finishing him off with a few bug bites.

"Wha...?" Nan gasped in shock.

"I told you I been training. Now take me seriously." Alicia glared at him darkly.

"Damn it... Charmeleon! Get the revenge we deserve!" Nan sent Charmeleon in. The fire lizard glared at Spewpa.

"String shot." Alicia ordered. Spewpa tied Charmeleon's snout with string shot. The Charmeleon glared and snapped the string off, taking Spewpa down with a powerful fire fang.

"Now go! Another fire fang!" Nan ordered, enraged.

"Charmeleon ain't good enough." Alicia snickered, sending out Staryu. The water type immediately unleashed a bubblebeam on the approaching fire lizard. However, Charmeleon managed to get through and gnash down on Staryu's core with fire fang before finishing Staryu with fury swipes. However, his weakened state allowed him to be taken down by Pikachu easily.

"Hm..." Alicia's eyes narrowed, and she out her tea down. "A bit impressive, but you still don't got what it takes."

"Like hell I don't!" Nan shouted, bringing out Bunnelby.

"Who dat?" Alicia blinked.

"I caught it back on the first route we went to. I brought it out to even the amount of Pokemon between us." Nan smirked. "Quick attack!"

"Bruh! You use quick attack too!" Alicia ordered. Pikachu and Bunnelby engaged in a quick attack battle which Pikachu eventually won. Nan was beginning to look uneasy.

"Uh... Goldeen..."

"Thundershock!" Pikachu successfully took her down, leaving Nan with one Pokemon left.

"Froakie!" Nan quickly sent him in. Froakie and Pikachu engaged in a quick attack battle, which surprisingly, Froakie won! Alicia sent in Fennekin next.

"This is easy!" Nan grinned. "Water-"

"Take 'im down with flame charge!" Alicia ordered. This succeeded, shocking Nan.

"I... Lost...? They trained... That much?" Nan fell to his knees.

"Long live the king." Alicia said, sipping the last of her tea.

"Savage." Peanut said.

"Ergh... I...!" Nan got up and started walking over to Alicia. Alicia narrowed her eyes, preparing herself when-

"Nuuuuuuuuuuu! Kiss and make up!" A brunette in her late teen years ran in, hugging them both tightly.

"Huh?" Alicia blinked as she was squished into the hug.

"Toxic? That you?" Nan asked after taking a few moments. Foxfire and Flash ran over.

"That was an intense fight, guys." Flash commented as Toxic released them from the hug.

"I was more curious about Toxic being here and all." Foxfire said, blinking.

"Oh, G sent me here a little while back." Toxic grinned goofily.

"He did tell me about her being here." Peanut grinned. A Eevee sauntered out from behind Toxic.

"Oh, and this be-" Toxic began.

"Imma Peanut Mark!" The Eevee cut in.

"Eh? If you're a clone of me, then why don't I recognize you?" Peanut asked, confused.

"Because Imma Peanut Fearless Overlord Mark." The Eevee glared menacingly, causing Peanut to hide behind Flash.

Toxic watched this in confusion for a moment before putting in her own input. "I named him Shadow, whatever the case!" She grabbed Shadow, hugging him. "He be the fluffeh!"

"Why are you here, then?" Flash asked.

"Headed to the next gym, I am!" Toxic grinned, putting on a slight Australian accent jokingly. "Shadow here suggested I travel with you guys, so..." Toxic struck a cheesy pose, a grin on her face and a peace sign on her fingers. "Here I am!"

New competitor: Toxic!

Day Three- 11:00 A.M.

As the group got further into the route, Alicia tugged on Flash's arm.

"Bae. Let's go see if there're any good Pokemon to catch." She said.

Flash nodded. "See you guys around." The couple ran off.

"Hey! I'm going to train too!" They heard Nan shout behind them.

Day Three- 11:10 A.M.

"Bruh. I ain't found shit." Alicia said.

"Me neither." Flash agreed. "Guess we should go back to the others and get to the next gym." Then he noticed something and blinked. A strange person dressed all in red was examining the rocks. They noticed Flash staring and ran. "I didn't like the looks of that... Let's go!" Flash gave chase.

"Coming Bae!" Alicia followed.

They soon reached a blocked off stone entrance, where the red dressed man was speaking with a similarly dressed woman.

"You're stalking the fashionable Team Flare! Back off!" They both struck poses. "Your fashion sense is terrible! Red is the new style, you know!"

Flash's one thought was: great. More weirdos.

Alicia's one thought was: Bruh. These bitches calling me unfashionable?

Alicia then voiced her thought to Flash.

"I believe so, Alicia." Flash nodded.

"Let's beat the shit out of 'em." Alicia cracked her knuckles. The male grunt sent out a Houndour while the female grunt sent out Electrike. Flash and Alicia had already sent out Inkay and Staryu.

"Bruh." Alicia deadpanned as Electrike defeated her Staryu.

"No time to worry, Alicia. Just send in your next Pokemon." Flash told her as Inkay struggled to fend off its attackers. After a few moments of thought, Alicia sent in Swirlix.

"Fairy wind!" Alicia ordered. Swirlix used the attack, successfully defeating Houndoom, but also defeating Inkay. "Sorry Bae!"

"It's fine." Flash said calmly, returning Inkay as the grunt sent in Golbat.

"Ooh! Lemme fight! I hate Team Flare members who use non-fire types!" Peanut glared.

"Go ahead." Flash grinned. Golbat took out Swirlix with poison fang.

"Bruh!" Alicia declared, sending in Pikachu. Pikachu used Thundershock, but Electrike had lightning rod and struck with quick attack. Pikachu was knocked back.

"We have to take out that Electrike!" Flash commanded.

"Right!" Alicia and Peanut said in unison. Pikachu and Peanut darted forward with quick attack, but we're both knocked back with razor wind from Golbat. Electrike further damaged Pikachu with quick attack, but Peanut managed to hit with a take down. Just as Pikachu was about to finish Electrike off, Golbat swooped in and hit him and Peanut with a razor wind. They landed and hissed in pain as Electrike began to shock them.

"Dang it!" Flash glared. "This ends now! Peanut! Quick attack! Alicia, hold back!"

"Aye!" Peanut darted forward, only to be struck back by razor wind. However, Pikachu took this opportunity to use quick attack. Electrike used quick attack, and they had a clash. Pikachu won out and used thunderbolt to finish off Golbat as well. A Croagunk came out next, and Flash quickly pulled Peanut out of the battle. He sent in Fletchling, and a combined wing attack and Thundershock took Croagunk out. The Team Flare grunts fled.

"Well that was eventful." Flash said bluntly. "Let's regroup with the others."

Day Three- 11:30 A.M.

After the other three had left, Foxfire and Toxic had been wandering up the route together. Foxfire was examining the stones on the route. Toxic blinked at him.

"...what chu doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out what these are." Foxfire explained.

"Oh. I think they're-"

Toxic was cut off by the arrival of a Team Flare grunt.

"Team Flare arrives with fashion! Red is the new fashionable color!" She declared. "You trainers best not interfere with our plans!"

Toxic's face turned serious. "Step back, Foxy... I'll deal with this."

"Lemme in! They piss me off!" Shadow declared. Just to clarify, Shadow, like Peanut, can only be heard by those in the main cast. Toxic nodded. The grunt sent in a Gulpin. Shadow used take down on it, dealing a load of damage. Gulpin's attacks did not seem to have much effect, most likely due to leveling, and Shadow quickly took him down with another take down. The grunt fled.

"Um... Toxic, have you met them before?" Foxfire asked.

"At a city before this. They're bad guys." Toxic nodded. "We should find the others before anything bad happens."

Day Three- 12:00 P.M. Location: Geosenge Town.

"Well, despite stuff happening, we got here in pretty good time." Flash commented.

"I didn't really get much training done..." Nan grumbled. "But I did meet someone..."

"Hm?"

A figure on roller-skates was waiting for them...


	11. Chapter 11

Day Three- 12:00 P.M. Location: Geosenge Town.

"Hey! Lucario!" Someone gasped. A Lucario darted over to Nan, looking at him intensely.

"Huh?" Nan blinked.

"Oh, it's you from before." A girl skated over. "Lucario likes your aura. And you brought friends! I'm Korrina, the Shalour City gym leader!"

This peaked Flash's interest. "Can I have a battle with you?"

"Sure- Lucario?" Lucario seemed intent on fighting Nan.

"Sorry, but he seems to want to fight Nan instead." Korrina said apologetically.

"Wha- me?" Nan blinked.

"Yeah, you! Now let's go!" Korrina grinned.

"Alright... Froakie!" Nan decided on the Pokemon. The fight began! Froakie started out with a quick attack, but Lucario used feint and smacked him down. Froakie tried pound, but a similar result occurred. Froakie tried to land a water gun, but Lucario adeptly evaded and hit him with a power-up punch. In fact, Froakie seemed completely overpowered.

"Dang it!" Nan frowned when Froakie suddenly began glowing. "Huh?" Froakie became Frogadier!

Extra data- Frogadier: It can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away.

"Awesome! Take it down, Frogadier!" Nan cheered. Frogadier used quick attack, though much more quickly, to deal a series of blows to Lucario. They locked eyes and collided with quick attack and power-up punch. After a few moments, Frogadier fell. Nan sighed in defeat, retrieving his Pokemon.

"That was fun! We should fight again some time, I think Lucario liked it!" Korrina grinned. "I'll see you all at my gym!" She skated off.

"She forgot I wanted to fight her." Flash whined.

"It's okay, Bae. We'll catch up with her." Alicia said. Nan just sighed again.

"Hey, guys, I don't think there's a gym here." Foxfire informed.

"Let's keep moving, then." Flash said. The group left. Foxfire glanced around the city one more time, frowning, before following.

Day Three- 12:30 P.M. Location: Route 11.

"We're still making good progress." Flash commented. The group was headed down the fairly short route 11.

"Hm..." Toxic was walking behind the others when she suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Foxfire asked as the rest of the group turned to look at her.

"My fluffy senses... They be tingling..." Toxic's eyes gleamed. "...there!" She pointed at a rustling bush. A Dedenne scuffled out, pawing at the earth. "GASP! KAWAII DESU!" Toxic ran over and picked it up, hugging it. "Nnnnnnnn!"

"Um, Toxic, I wouldn't-" Flash began with a sweatdrop, but it was too late. Dedenne had already started shocking Toxic, who collapsed comically.

"I shall capture the kawaii!" Toxic exclaimed, undeterred. She scrambled up, grinning. "Shadow, you're up!"

"Do I haaaaaaave to? Imma get zaaaapped!" Shadow complained.

"You chose to be mah fluffeh, so you must help me obtain more fluffehs!" Toxic declared cheerfully.

"Fiiiiiine!" Shadow stepped up, using leer on Dedenne. Dedenne retaliated with a Thundershock. Shadow yelped. "She zapped meh! I told chu, Toxikku!" It's to be noted that Peanuts have a habit of referring to Toxic as 'Toxikku'. It appears that Shadow, despite, being a different kind of Peanut, has the same habit.

"Just attack and I'll catch her, you won't get zapped more." Toxic said cheerfully. Shadow tackled Dedenne, and Toxic caught her in a heal ball.

"Yuuuuuuuuus!" Toxic cheered before sending out the Pokemon and hugging it and Shadow. "I'll catch ALL the fluffehs!"

"...let's keep going." Flash deadpanned.

Day Three- 1:00 P.M. Location: reflection cave.

"A cave... Yay, Zubat and Geodude jumping all over us." Flash rolled his eyes.

"No need to be so pessimistic, Flashy-Kun." Toxic grinned. "We'll be out quickly! ...ooh, clones!" She ran over to a mirror-like Crystal on the wall which showed her reflection. The rest of the group followed.

"Hey, Alicia!" Peanut grinned. Alicia blinked and looked at him. "It's Alexis!" Peanut said, pointing at Alicia's reflection. Alexis was Alicia's twin sister.

"Not funny. Not at all funny." Alicia smacked Peanut, glaring.

"This seems like a pretty one trick thing." Flash commented.

"Yes, it is. Caves are boring, let's go." Peanut agreed.

"Now just a second." Foxfire interrupted. "There's a Pokemon I wanna get over there!" He pointed at a Wobbufett.

"...you've gotta be kidding me." Flash groaned.

"Hey! Don't question my taste in Pokemon!" Foxfire countered. "Wobbufetts are interesting!"

"He probably just wants to give it a Star Wars name." Peanut commented to Flash.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Just lemme catch my Pokemon!" Foxfire exclaimed.

"Fine!" Peanut and Flash deadpanned in unison.

"It's funny when you two are in sync." Toxic giggled.

Foxfire easily caught the Wobbufett with an ultra ball, not needing to attack at all.

"Let's go." Flash said impatiently.

Day Three- 1:30 P.M. Location: Shalour City.

"We made it!" Toxic cheered. "Finalleh, no dank, dark caves! FREEDO-"

"Let's hurry to the gym!" Flash cut her off as he began forcibly dragging as many of the group members as he could toward the facility.

"Where are you guys going?" Korrina wondered, standing behind them. Flash dropped everyone.

"We want to challenge your gym." Flash explained.

"Oh, well actually, I have something important for you all to do at the tower of mastery, though it's going to involve a lot of battling-"

"Then I'm out!" Nan suddenly shouted, storming off suddenly. Everyone blinked before Korrina's Lucario shot after him.

"Ah! Lucario! I'll get those two, the rest of you relax." Korrina skated off. Everyone was silent for another moment before Alicia broke the silence.

"Bruh. You all want tea?"


	12. Fierce fighting for the mega ring!

Day Three- 1:45 P.M.

"Dammit..." Nan muttered. He was running through the streets of Shalour City. "Why do I keep losing like this?! Alicia beat me... Flash beat me... Dang it! I can't get a break!" He stopped short. "Why do I keep losing?!"

"Maybe you aren't training properly." Korrina skated in front of him, her two Lucarios giving chase.

"I've been trying..." Nan muttered. "I'm sure you couldn't do better!"

"I'm the fighting type gym leader. I know EVERYTHING about training." Korrina hummed. "Let me help you, and I'm sure you'll do better."

"I guess I'll give it a shot." Nan sighed.

"Great! Follow me!" Korrina's skated off.

Day Three- 6:00 P.M. Location: Tower of Mastery.

"No way... This is incredible..." Nan panted. He was on his knees in the tower of mastery, his four pokeballs on the ground before him. "In so little time... I got this much stronger..."

"Told you!" Korrina giggled, her Lucario sitting next to her. "Now bring your friends here, and we can see who's stronger!"

Day Three- 6:15 P.M. Location: Shalour City.

Foxfire had been wandering aimlessly in the city for a while waiting for the others to show up.

"Fox!" Foxfire blinked to see Nan running up to him.

"Oh. Hey." Foxfire greeted.

"Where are the others?" Nan stopped, blinking.

"Alicia dragged them off somewhere. I think to buy more tea." Foxfire said.

"...what's with her and tea recently? C'mon, let's go find them!" Nan dragged him off. They very quickly found them sitting at a table in a small shop, Alicia holding Fennekin, Flash holding Peanut, Toxic holding Shadow, and Alicia holding a Torchic.

"...wait... Why are there two Alicias?! Are you multiplying?!" Nan gasped.

"That wasn't funny!" The two Alicias said in unison, smacking Nan. "It's obvious that one of us is Alexis! We don't even look that alike, fool!"

"Yet you still speak in unison..." Peanut pointed out.

"Don't disrupt them!" Shadow smacked Peanut with a newspaper, making him whimper.

"Oh, right." Nan nodded. "...wait, why is Alexis here?!"

"I followed you guys." Alexis explained, hugging her Torchic.

"Alright... C'mon guys, follow me!" Nan grinned.

"Bruh. Why?" Alicia asked.

"We're gonna get a mega ring!"

Day Three- 6:30 P.M. Location: Tower of Mastery.

"And that is how mega evolution is used." Korrina finished. She and her grandfather, the mega evolution guru, had given a brief explanation on mega evolution. Now that they were finished, Korrina was ready to tell them why they had gathered them. "We're here to give you the power of mega evolution!"

"Bruh." The twins said in unison.

"Awesome!" Nan grinned.

"Mega Loppunny would be possible..." Foxfire grinned, while Flash and Peanut stared at him in horror.

"However." Korrina cut them off. "We only have one mega ring." Everyone was silent after that, staring at each other. "You will all be fighting each other for the right to use mega evolution." The group turned to stare at each other.

"We've chosen fights for you. It'll be more or less a tournament." Korrina told them. "The first match is Nan against Toxic. Next will be Flash against Alexis. Finally, Alicia against Fox." The pairs that were matched up slowly nodded. Nan and Toxic stood up and walked to opposite sides of the room.

"Go!" Korrina sounded off the match.

"Gogoat!" Nan sent him in.

"Cool, evolution!" Toxic grinned. "Weavile!"

"...Weavile?!" Nan sweatdropped.

"What, you thought I came here only with Shadow?" Toxic grinned. Weavile took Gogoat down with a powerful icy wind.

"Did NOT count on that..." Nan sent in Charmeleon. Charmeleon instantly used dragon claw, but Weavile countered with shadow claw. Weavile was able to quickly overpower Charmeleon, throwing him to the ground and slashing him repeatedly with fast, consecutive attacks. However, just as Weavile was about to jump away, Charmeleon grabbed her leg and bit down hard with a fire fang. Toxic cringed.

"Not too good..." Weavile limped away, but Charmeleon was able to finish her with a flamethrower.

"Shadow!" Toxic ordered the Eevee in.

"Defeat it!" Nan ordered, worried about Charmeleon's damaged state. Charmeleon charged in with a fire fang, but Shadow jumped over it. He then delivered a few light slaps to Charmeleon's face with his tail before sticking his tongue out. Angered, Charmeleon charged at him again. Shadow continued to dodge and provoke him until Charmeleon was very tired. The fire lizard was then promptly finished with a tackle.

"Gr..." Nan was down to his last Pokemon. He had Goldeen, too, but... She was useless. Nan sent out Frogadier. Shadow smirked.

"Ne, come and get me!" The Eevee snickered, using quick attack. However, Frogadier quickly caught up with his own quick attack. Shadow stared.

"...lucky! I'll go faster!" He sped up, but each time Frogadier sped up as well. He finished Shadow with a blow to the back. He made quick work of Toxic's under leveled Dedenne, claiming victory for Nan.

"I don't have any mega Pokemon anyway." Toxic chuckled goodnaturedly, not upset by the loss.

Flash and Alexis faced off next.

"I hate to do this to you, Alexis." Flash said.

"Whatever." Alexis replied.

"Go!" Korrina shouted.

"Inkay!"

"Bellosom!"

The Pokemon faced off, glaring.

"Where'd you get a Bellosom?" Flash wondered.

"Just fight me, Flash!" Alexis said as Bellosom used sunny day.

"Inkay! Peck!" Flash immediately said urgently, knowing full well what that meant. Inkay did so, but it was unable to take out Bellosom in time. Inkay was struck down by solar beam.

"Gotta train him later..." Flash muttered before sending out Fletchling. Fletchling darted in and began pummeling Bellosom with wing attacks, but was shortly taken down by another solar beam.

"Damn it!" Flash glared. "That's it! Snorlax!"

"Hell!" Alexis gasped as the large Pokemon landed on the field. "Erm... Solar beam..." She ordered nervously. Snorlax countered with a hyper beam and one hit Bellosom with an ice punch. Alexis shuffled through her remaining four pokeballs, considering what to do next. "Damn..."

"Out of moves already?" Flash taunted teasingly.

"Hell no! Staryu!" Alexis sent out the Pokemon, who darted around buffeting Snorlax with attacks. Snorlax eventually locked onto the target and defeated her with one hyper beam. "Uh... Pichu!" Snorlax quickly took down the Pokemon after getting shocked a little. "Torchic!" Torchic was defeated by one ice punch, despite being a fire type. "Damn..." Alexis sulked while sending out a Bellosom.

"Why do you even HAVE two Bellosoms?!" Shadow deadpanned as Snorlax finished Alexis's fifth and last Pokemon off.

"The final match is up! Let's go!" Korrina grinned as the last two competitors stepped up.

"I'm getting that mega ring." Foxfire declared.

"Bruh. I ain't losin'." Alicia said menacingly.

"Go!"

"Fennekin!"

"Boba Fett!"

Alicia stared at Boba Fett the Wobbuffet... Before having Fennekin take it down in one hit.

"My Wobbuffet!" Foxfire wailed over its defeated body.

"I called it!" Peanut said to Flash. "Star Wars name!"

"Shut up, stupid Eevee!" Foxfire growled.

"Bruh, that was some weak ass shit." Alicia sweatdropped.

"Shut up! I'm serious now! Porygon2!" Foxfire sent the Pokemon out.

"Bruh. The fuck is that shit?" Alicia pulled out her pokedex.

Pokedex Data- Porygon2: With planetary development software installed, it became capable of working in space.

"Cool as fuck." Alicia whistled. "But I'm gonna fuck that shit up. Flame wheel!" Fennekin landed a solid hit, making Porygon2 wince.

"Conversion 2!" Foxfire ordered. Porygon2 glowed red for a moment before returning to normal.

"Bruh. That was fucking useless. Flame wheel!" Fennekin hit again, but Porygon2 shook the attack off this time and struck Fennekin back. "Wha...?"

"Conversion 2 is an attack that changes the user's type to a type resistant to the last attack the opponent used. In this situation, Porygon2 became a fire type." Peanut explained.

"Don't tell her!" Foxfire exclaimed.

"Damn stupid is what it is... I'll fuck you up!" Alicia switched in Staryu quickly, who used bubblebeam.

"Conversion 2!" Foxfire ordered. Since the last move that had hit it was flame wheel, a blue light flashed for a moment as Porygon2 turned into a water type. It was hardly damaged and took out Staryu with a shock wave.

"God fucking dammit!" Alicia screamed, sending out Pikachu to zap Porygon2.

"Conversion!" Foxfire ordered. Porygon2 turned into an electric type, the attack not doing much damage at all. He struck Pikachu quickly with a tackle. Alicia returned her Pokemon, her face beet red with anger. She stared at the two Pokeballs she had yet to open.

"Fuck... What am I supposed to do..." Alicia muttered. Pikachu, Staryu, and Fennekin had all been made useless by one Pokemon. She wasn't sure what she could do... Suddenly, she remembered something Peanut had told her earlier. She sent out Spewpa.

"Given up already?" Foxfire snickered mockingly.

"Shut the fuck up. Any one of my Pokemon can beat your shitty Pokemon." Alicia hissed, barely stopping herself from going up to Foxfire and smacking the fuck out of him. "Now let's go!"

"Get ready, Porygon2!" Foxfire ordered.

"Now, string shot!" Alicia ordered. Porygon2 was hit and bound up, even around his mouth.

"Conversion 2!" Foxfire ordered, but Porygon2 stared at him blankly. "Huh? Why didn't anything happen?"

"Bruh. String shot can't always be countered that way. Peanut told me this shit earlier." Alicia said.

"Anime logic..." Peanut shrugged. "It was a contest episode in the battle frontier, I think..."

"And also, Spewpa hella tied up that piece of shit's mouth." Alicia said, referring to Porygon2. "So it can't use any more moves, which means conversion only turns it into an electric type. And since the last move I hit you with was an electric type move, you can only turn into grass, electric, ground, or dragon type, all of which can be hurt by one of my Pokemon no matter what." Alicia grinned evilly, switching in Swirlix. "Dazzling gleam!"

"Porygon2! Conversion 2!" Foxfire gasped in his panic. Unfortunately, this turned him into a dragon type, leading to him being easily defeated by the attack. Foxfire grumbled before sending in his last Pokemon, Scizor. Alicia grinned, but in actuality, most of her team had been defeated or taken critical damage. She switched in Fennekin.

"Fuck no! Your weakened Fennekin won't do shit!" Foxfire glared. Scizor took her down with a metal claw, Porygon2 having done a lot of damage to her. Alicia gulped, unsure of who to send in. She finally decided on Spewpa, whose attacks proved quite ineffective. She was taken down easily. Alicia glared and sent in Pikachu. Pikachu hit with an iron tail that it had learned in a training session before dealing a Thundershock. Scizor wiped the blows off and began barraging him with quick attacks. Alicia looked worried as Pikachu's health dwindled.

"Kill that shit! Pikachu!" Alicia yelled. Pikachu suddenly unleashed a Thunderbolt. This did a good deal of damage, but wasn't enough. Scizor took Pikachu down with a metal claw. Alicia sighed as her Swirlix was taken down by Scizor. "I'll get revenge later."

"Alright, now Nan and Flash will fight. Fox will fight the winner." Korrina explained. Flash walked over to face off against Nan.

"Actually, can I fight Fox right now? I wanna beat him first and Flash second." Nan smirked.

"I have no complaint." Flash shrugged, walking back to where he was sitting. Foxfire stood up and walked to face off.

"Don't be so sure you'll win." Foxfire smirked.

"Go!"

"Boba Fett!"

"Frogadier!"

"Seriously?" Nan deadpanned as Frogadier took down Boba Fett in one hit.

"Hey! He's really awesome!" Foxfire protested as he sent in Porygon2.

"Hmph! This trick won't beat me!" Nan declared. "Water pulse!" The attack hit, hurting Porygon2.

"Conversion 2!" Foxfire smirked as the move was used.

"U-turn!" Nan ordered. Foxfire gasped in surprise as the attack did serious damage due to Porygon2 now being a bug type. Charmeleon was switched in and quickly dealt the final blow with a fire fang.

"Unreal..." Foxfire murmured as he switched in Scizor, who Charmeleon promptly dealt with, making Nan the winner.

"Final fight! Flash vs. Nan!" Korrina cheered. Nan and Flash faced off.

"I don't really care that much about the mega ring, I just want to fight." Flash admitted. "So let's just play fair, alright?"

"Yeah." Nan grinned and nodded.

"Go!" The two promptly sent out Kirlia and Charmeleon.

"Nostalgic." Flash commented with a grin.

"I won't lose this time!" Nan grinned. "Charmeleon! Fire fang!"

"Dodge!" Flash ordered. Kirlia elegantly dodged the attack. She continued to do so every time Charmeleon attacked.

"That Kirlia is FAST!" Korrina noted.

"Dammit! Flamethrower!" Nan shouted, Charmeleon following the order. Kirlia countered with a psybeam, the attacks colliding. As the collision dragged out, the two Pokemon suddenly simultaneously evolved!

Extra data- Charizard: When expelling a blast of superhot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely.

Extra data- Gardevoir: To protect its Trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole.

"Psychic!" Flash cheered, happy about the evolution. He flipped on his shades. "I'll be winning." Gardevoir used psychic to slam Charizard into the ground.

"Like that'll be enough to beat me!" Nan grinned. "Wing attack!" Charizard slammed Gardevoir over with wing attack before she knocked him back with another psychic. He managed to knock her out with another flamethrower.

"Dang it..." Flash shook his head, grinning. He could feel adrenaline rush through his body. He loved Pokemon battles, and this was a great one. "Good one! Now my turn!" He sent in Snorlax, who slammed Charizard with an ice punch, freezing his wings. Charizard let out a pained whimper, so Nan switched him out with Gogoat.

"You did great, buddy." Nan grinned. Unfortunately for Nan, Snorlax took out Gogoat with one ice punch. Nan decided to send in Frogadier. Frogadier began to expertly flip around Snorlax at high speed and land attacks. However, as he was about to land an attack on Snorlax's face, the normal type suddenly unleashed a hyper beam. Frogadier quickly retaliated with hydro pump, but the resulting explosion led to them both being knocked out. Nan was down to his badly wounded Charizard and his weak Goldeen, while Flash had four fresh Pokemon left. Nan smirked.

"With just these two... I'll take down all four of your Pokemon!" Nan declared.

"Bring it!" Flash replied. Inkay went out against Charizard. Inkay used topsy-turvy and then peck, but Charizard took it down with one flamethrower. Flash was unflinching and brought out Fletchling.

"Flamethrower again!" Nan ordered, confident. However, Fletchling darted around the attack and headed to hit with a wing attack. Nan's eyes widened. "Uh... Try and wing attack!" Nan shouted in panic. Charizard managed to shatter the ice on one wing and counter, defeating Fletchling. However, he howled in pain as his wing went limp.

"So speed is the needed quality..." Flash grinned, ready to go on the offensive. "Go, Peanut!"

"Aye!" Peanut easily darted around Charizard's special attacks and smashed him with a tackle, taking him down to very low health. Nan's eyes widened.

"Return! Goldeen, get him!" Nan ordered, switching his Pokemon. Peanut instantly went aggressive as the two Pokemon began exchanging attacks. However, it was soon apparent that Peanut was stronger, and he quickly knocked Goldeen back. He tried to knock her out with a quick attack, but as he closed in, Goldeen suddenly hit him with a mega horn. As he was thrown into the air, Goldeen pierced his leg with her sharp horn. Peanut still managed to defeat her with a quick attack, leaving Nan with only Charizard. Peanut tried to finish off Charizard with a tackle, but was tripped up by his leg injury and defeated by a flamethrower. Charizard quickly defeated Chespin.

"Yes!" Nan grinned. Flash frowned, then grinned as well.

"Good job, you earned that mega ring." The two friends shook hands.

"Bae should've torched Nan..." Alicia grumbled, hugging Fennekin tightly in anger.

"You're just angry that you lost." Shadow pointed out.

"Damn right!" Alicia hugged Fennekin tighter.

"Before I give Nan his mega ring... How about gym battles?" Korrina grinned.

"What?!" Nan shouted, but was drowned out by a chorus of 'yes's from the rest of the group. They headed to the gym.

Day Three- 8:00 P.M. Location: Shalour Gym.

After a trip to the Pokemon center, the group were in the gym, ready to receive their third gym badges.

"I'm up first." Flash said, no one contesting him. He easily took out all the fighting types on Korrina's team with Gardevoir, easily winning the badge. Nan went up next.

"Let's go! I'm ready for my mega ring!" Nan sent out Frogadier to fight Korrina's Mienfoo. Mienfoo immediately went in for a power-up punch, but Frogadier caught it and smashed her back. He then darted around and slammed her back with a quick attack. Suddenly, Frogadier glowed and evolved!

Extra data- Greninja: It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two.

"Hell yeah! Kill it now, Nan!" Alicia cheered.

"Actually, that evolution doesn't bode well for him." Flash told her.

"Bae. Explain." Alicia looked at him.

"Greninja becomes half dark type. Dark type is weak against fighting." Flash explained.

"Hell..." Alicia looked back at the battle as Mienfoo took Greninja down with one fighting type attack. Nan still had three Pokemon left, but Gogoat was at a disadvantage and Goldeen was too weak.

"I'm counting on you..." Nan muttered, sending in Charizard. Mienfoo didn't stand much of a chance and was soon taken down by a wing attack. The same happened to Machoke. Then Hawlucha was sent out. The two flying types locked eyes before engaging in an air battle. However strong he was, Hawlucha was quickly outmatched and defeated, earning Nan the badge.

"Me next! Me next!" Foxfire cheered childishly.

"It's hard to believe you're the oldest one here." Shadow snickered underhandedly.

"Don't be mean..." Toxic frowned at her Pokemon.

"Boba Fett!" Foxfire quickly sent out his Pokemon against Mienfoo, who quickly took it down. "Fucking dammit! Stop losing!" He returned his defeated Pokemon and sent in Porygon2. Porygon2 used psybeam to knock her back as she used power-up punch, then used conversion to turn himself into a psychic type. Porygon2 then made quick work of Machoke and Mienfoo, and took Hawlucha down with shock wave.

"Bruh. Ya'll ain't seen shit." Alicia stepped up, sending out Swirlix. Swirlix was able to squeeze in a victory with its fairy type moves before being defeated by Hawlucha. Alicia easily defeated him with Pikachu.

"You can go, I don't mind." Toxic told Alexis.

"I won't take long." Alexis sent in Bellosom. She used it to take down Machoke and Mienfoo with her sunny day/solar beam combo, but it was quickly defeated by Hawlucha's flying type moves. Alexis easily beat him with Pichu.

Toxic used Dedenne's fairy type moves to take out Machoke and Mienfoo, and defeated Hawlucha with an electric type attack.

"Alright, I'll give you your mega ring, Nan." Korrina relented. "Follow me."

"The rest of us will get rooms at the hotel." Flash said. "Meet us there afterwards.

"Yeah." Nan nodded before following Korrina.

Day Three- 9:00 P.M. Location: top of the tower of master.

Korrina turned around, sending out her Lucarios.

"Alright, here!" She tossed Nan his mega ring, which he put on. "There's just one more test."

"huh?!" Nan blinked.

"You've got to beat a mega Lucario." Korrina explained, sending in her second one. Her first one darted in front of Nan, glaring. "It seems one of mine wishes to join you, though. You know, the one who likes your aura? Let's make it a one on one, Lucario against Lucario!"

"Yeah!" Nan grinned. The two raised their mega rings in unison.

"mega evolve! Lucario!" In a flash of light, the Lucario's evolved and charged at each other. They both used close combat and began slamming each other with blows, glaring all the while. Nan's Lucario broke away first.

"Aura sphere!"

"Bone rush!" Nan's Lucario shot an aura sphere, and managed to get past the bone rush and smash into the other Lucario. Nan's Lucario then used bone rush and finished her off.

"Good job." Korrina grinned. "Make good use of that mega ring!"

Day Three- 10:00 P.M. Location: Flash, Nan, and Alicia's hotel room.

"So... Why are we sharing a room again?" Nan asked.

"Peanut made the room arrangements, and now he's hiding in Fox's room." Flash grumbled. Nan blinked. His friend seemed strangely grumpy... In fact, Nan couldn't think of a time when he was like this before...

"Whatever. Let's sleep." Flash got in bed. They all were soon asleep.

Day Three- 11:00 P.M. Location: balcony outside Toxic and Shadow's room.

"These are good rooms! I've never had balcony in a hotel room before!" Toxic gasped as she exited her room onto the balcony, where Shadow had been sitting for a while. "And the stars are out, too!"

"This world is pretty beautiful, huh?" Shadow grinned a little.

"Yus! And you're so cuuuuuuuuute! Eeveeh fluffeh!" Toxic said, grabbing Shadow and hugging him. "Fluffeeeeeeeeh! I almost like you better like this! Just kidding of course, you ish my awesome friend either way." She placed the Eevee down. "Though it is different, with you being the fluffeh and me being the human this time around."

"Would you rather we switch roles?" Shadow's eyes gleamed evilly.

"Nuuuuuuu! No exceed thingie! I done want it!" Toxic hid behind a chair. "I'm meant to hug fluffehs, not to be a fluffeh! Never again!"

"Yeah, it works better this way. If they knew who I was, we wouldn't be able to proceed with the plan." Shadow pointed out. "They'd be too suspicious, Flash especially."

"Oooooooh, so that's why you stopped me from revealing your true identity back there?" Toxic sat on the ledge next to Shadow. "If I had known I was making up a name for you in advance, I would've named you Mephiles." She grinned.

"Wouldn't he be mad?" Shadow wondered.

"He isn't here." Toxic grinned evilly.

"He can dimension travel." Shadow reminded her.

"...oh yeah. BEACHBALLS!" Toxic hid behind Shadow. "Save meh, fluffeh!"

"Whatever... It's a disappointment you didn't get the mega ring, but it doesn't interfere with the plan." Shadow said.

"It didn't hurt anything." Toxic sat up.

"Yeah. Just make sure everything in our plans goes right at the Pokemon league." Shadow stared up at the stars.

"That's the really important part, right?" Toxic grinned.

"Yeah. That's when my identity will be revealed... And true hell will be unleashed in the group." Shadow's eyes gleamed as a comet passed overhead...

Day: Three

Badges won: Three.

Competition stats:

Flash- 2 wins, 1 loss. (1 loss against Foxfire.)

Nan- 2 wins, 2 losses. (1 win against Foxfire.)

Alicia- 1 win, 0 losses. (1 loss against Foxfire.)

Alexis- 0 wins, 1 loss.

Toxic- 0 wins, 1 loss.

 **A/N: Alexis and Toxic are tied, so expect them to have fights soon ;)**


	13. The twins fight!

Day Four- 8:00 A.M. Location: Route 12.

"Are you sure you can't travel with us further?" Nan asked with a frown.

"I'm sure. I'll be there at the Pokemon league to beat all of you, though." Foxfire grinned and waved. "I'll see you guys around." He headed off in the opposite direction of the rest of the group. The group glanced at each other.

"Alicia and Alexis should fight!" Peanut immediately declared, excitement in his voice.

"That's strange. Weren't you the one trying to talk everyone down from fighting earlier?" Nan pointed out.

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaah, but I wanna see these two fight so I know who I should worship!" Peanut grinned excitedly.

"...what?" Nan deadpanned.

"Oh, I created two religions! One is polytheistic and is called Geminism, and it's the worship of Alicia AND Alexis! The other is FlashIciaism, which is monotheistic, and it's the worship of JUST Alicia! Depending on who wins this match, Imma decide which religion I believe in!" Peanut explained cheerfully.

"Wh- wha?!" Nan gave him a shocked look.

"That's adorable." Flash grinned, patting Peanut's head.

"How are you so calm?!" Nan deadpanned.

"I think it's cute." Flash replied.

"Toxic, back me up on this!" Nan turned to his friend.

"Well, if the fluffy wants to..." Toxic shrugged.

"Now, to really make you try your best, the winner gets this!" A mega ring materialized in front of Peanut.

"Wh- what?! But I thought... I... There was only one of those!" Nan gasped.

"I have one for each of us." Peanut replied, blinking. "G made them before the journey started."

"Then what was the point of all that fighting back there?!" Nan asked.

"I thought the tournament was cool, besides, it gave everyone a good gauge of the other peoples' strength." Peanut grinned.

"I thought I was all special, too..." Nan migrated to the emo corner.

"Can we take the focus off Nan and onto me, Peanut? I'm ready beat this bitch ass snitch." Alicia glared at Alexis aggressively.

"The fuck did you just call me?!" Alexis blinked in shock.

"Quick question... Which twin is which?" Nan wondered.

"That joke isn't funny, dimwit!" The twins yelled, smacking him in unison.

"Begin!" Peanut cheered, throwing confetti everywhere. Alicia instantly sent in Pikachu against Alexis's Pichu.

"Bruh. Your punk ass shitty little fuckboi Pichu can't do shit." Alicia taunted.

"Excuse me?!" Pichu shot forward, but Pikachu just smacked it away with an iron tail. Pikachu smirked.

"What did I tell you, bitch? That little piece of shit can't do jack shit. Fucking garbage." Alicia taunted coldly.

"Shut up!" Alexis screamed, Pichu slamming Pikachu with a strong electric attack.

"The fuck did that shit just do? Not in my fucking house. Fuck that shitty bitch up, Pikachu. Make it fucking die." Alicia growled. Pikachu sweatdropped and looked at his trainer. "Just fucking attack!" Pikachu and Pichu started clashing, using practically the same attacks.

"Is it just me, or are their attacks really similar?" Toxic wondered.

"It's because Pichu is a clone." Flash and Nan both deadpanned to her, making her sweatdrop.

Eventually, Pichu fell by a small margin. Alexis sent out Bellosom, who quickly finished Pikachu off. Alicia sent in Spewpa, and the sisters glared at each other.

"Go!" Spewpa and Bellosom clashed, but it soon was clear that Spewpa was outmatched despite the type advantage. She was defeated, and Alicia sent in Swirlix next. Swirlix managed to squeak in a victory thanks to Spewpa weakening Bellosom earlier. However, Alexis brought in her second Bellosom and easily took down Swirlix.

"Looks like Alicia will have to pull out her trump card already... Those Bellosoms are well trained." Flash commented.

"Fennekin!" Alicia sent her strongest Pokemon in. Alexis freaked and was about to switch out when Fennekin finished her with one ember. Alexis sent in Staryu, smirking. Alicia quickly switched in her own Staryu.

"Water gun!" Both twins ordered at once. The attacks collided.

"Swift!" Both twins ordered at once. The same result occurred.

"Rapid spin!" The two starfish Pokemon collided and were both thrown back.

"Stop copying me!" The twins shouted angrily at each other.

"You two really act alike. It makes it hard to tell you apart." Nan commented.

"Shut up! We don't even wear the same clothes!" The twins hissed at Nan as their Staryus water gunned him. Eventually, the Staryus tied, leaving Fennekin and Torchic to fight. Fennekin threw herself forward in a flame wheel, but Torchic jumped over her and aimed a kick her way. Torchic disrupted the flame wheel, but was injured by the flames. She winced and landed, unleashing an ember. Fennekin countered with the same move. This resulted in a small explosion. When the dust cleared, Fennekin and Torchic were exchanging physical blows relentlessly.

"They're pretty strong. I'm impressed." Flash said.

"Who's going to win is the question." Nan said.

"Alicia." Flash, Toxic, and Shadow all immediately said, causing Nan to sweatdrop.

"Wh- what?!"

"Alexis's main Pokemon are those Bellosom. Without them, Torchic is her only remaining strong Pokemon. She's noticeably less experienced than Alicia. It makes you wonder what she's been doing this whole time." Shadow said.

"That was harsh. I did notice that Lex was less experienced during my battle with her earlier, though." Flash said. As he spoke, Fennekin slammed Torchic down, barely defeating her.

"Fucking right. You worship ME, Peanut." Alicia growled.

"There's still another test... But that'll come later." Peanut giggled, tossing her the mega ring. "Let's go!"

Day Four- 9:00 A.M. Location: Coumarine City.

"Let's knock this out." Flash said as the group stared at the fourth gym.

Day Four- 9:30 A.M.

"That was easy." Flash commented as the group walked out of the gym with their gym badges in hand. They all had just used a fire or ice type. "Let's head to the next city."

Day Four: 10:00 A.M. Location: Route 13.

"Time to challenge the gym in Lumiose!" Nan cheered as they walked along the desert route.

"Darky would throw a fit here." Peanut commented.

"..." Toxic was silent.

"Something wrong, Toxic?" Peanut wondered. The girl quickly pointed to a Team Flare grunt nearby. All of the group instantly tensed up and began talking in hushed tones.

"Hey, you."

The grunt blinked as Alicia and Toxic approached him menacingly, Shadow and Staryu behind them. He instantly caught on and sent in a Golbat and a Houndoom. Golbat shot at Staryu.

"Don't call yourself team FLARE if you're not going to use only fire types!" Shadow shouted angrily. He slammed it down with his tail, and Staryu battered the Houndoom with water attacks. The Team Flare grunt turned to run, but Alicia grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast." After a short torture session, Alicia held up a keycard. "They're doing something at the power plant over there."

"Let's stop them." Flash cracked his knuckles. The group quickly entered the power plant. They were instantly surrounded by Team Flare grunts.

"Dammit." Alicia frowned, sending in Fennekin, but Toxic and Nan were faster. Shadow shot forward instantly to deal with the closest Pokemon, and Nan's Lucario was out seconds later to slam the trainers out of the way.

"You three keep on going." Toxic told them. "I'll secure the entrance with Nan, then he'll catch up to you." Flash, Alicia, and Alexis quickly ran through the gap.

"This is easier than expected." Flash commented just as three grunts stepped in to block their way. Each trainer took one grunt. Flash and Alicia's Gardevoir and Staryu won with ease, but Alexis seemed to be struggling.

"See you later, sis!" Alicia called as she and Flash ran onward.

Alexis's call of "don't ditch meeeeeeeee!" Was lost on the two of them.

"I see. So trainers have come to foil our plans." A strangely dressed woman said as Flash and Alicia reached the deepest part of the power plant. The woman was standing next to a young man, who stepped in front of her.

"Lady Aliana, don't waste your time with unfashionable people like these!" The team flare admin told the woman.

"The fuck you say about me you piece of shit? Your clothes and hair are shit, yet you still getting salty with me? You salty red piece of shit, I will flame your bitch ass. You fucking dead now." Alicia glared, sending out her Staryu to charge at the admin with a rapid spin. Aliana calmly sent out her Mightyena to protect the admin. Mightyena used scary face to slow Staryu down before shooting forward to slam it with an assurance.

"Wh- what?!" Alicia gasped, the strategy too sudden for her to stop. Fortunately, Flash threw Inkay in to take the assurance.

"We have to work together, Alicia. We may be strong, but these guys aren't pushovers like the grunts." Flash said. "Let's crush them together."

"Yeah!" Alicia and Flash high fived as the admin sent in his Houndoom in order to even the numbers.

"Now, have Staryu use rapid spin again." Flash said.

"But it's hella slow now-"

"Just do it."

Alicia shrugged and ordered Staryu to use rapid spin while Inkay used peck. Both of Team Flare's Pokemon used a combined scary face on the two. However, Staryu and Inkay got faster instead, slamming Houndoom and Mightyena to the ground.

"I secretly had Inkay use topsy-turvy, which reverses stay changes." Flash explained. "I knew they would respond to a physical attack by using scary face, so I used this time to speed Staryu and Inkay up. Now we can take 'em down directly!" Staryu defeated Houndoom with a water gun while Inkay slammed Mightyena with a peck. Unfortunately, Mightyena was able to defeat Inkay with another assurance.

"Lemme beat 'im!" Peanut cheered, jumping in. He glared at Mightyena before using hyper voice. Staryu was able to finish him off with swift.

"Farewell..." Team Flare fled as Flash and Alicia high fived.

"We're awesome as a team! Next time we won't go easy either, Team Flare!"

Day: Four

Badges won: Four.

Competition stats:

Alicia- 2 wins, 0 losses. (1 loss against Foxfire.)

Flash- 2 wins, 1 loss. (1 loss against Foxfire.)

Nan- 2 wins, 2 losses. (1 win against Foxfire.)

Toxic- 0 wins, 1 loss.

Alexis- 0 wins, 2 losses.


	14. Chapter 14

Day Four- 11:00 A.M. Location: gates into Lumiose City from Route 13.

"Alicia's in the leeeeeaaaaaaad!" Peanut hummed.

"I heard you already." Flash growled. He was annoyed he had lost his lead that he had worked so hard on, and planned to get it back. "Let's hurry in."

"Actually, I already have my gym badge from here." Toxic interrupted. She frowned and held up her badge case, showing off the five badges. "I'll wait for you guys at the entrance to the next route." She walked off, pulling Shadow along.

"What's with her?" Nan wondered while Flash just frowned.

"Let's go."

Day Four- ? A.M...?: Arrival in Lumiose City for a second time.

"Something seems off..." Peanut frowned as he trotted alongside the group. "But what..."

"Is it that portal thing we saw last time?" Nan wondered, recalling the shimmering spot that the rock had disappeared into.

"What do you mean?" Flash and Alicia wondered.

"I sensed that you two saw it too... Did you see a shiny space of air? Alexis doesn't remember this because she wasn't with us then." Peanut asked.

"Oh yeah!" Flash and Alicia both remembered simultaneously.

"That weird shining air..." Flash remembered.

"That freaky ass shit..." Alicia remembered.

"I don't know what the fuck you guys are talking about, but we should get to the gym." Alexis deadpanned.

"Alicia Simone Davis! Freeze and put your hands up!" A voice cut in. The police had them blocked off from one end.

"Shit! The popo!" Alicia hissed and ran off.

"Well... That happened." Alexis blinked.

"Alicia Simone Davis! Do not go after your friend! Put your hands in the air!" The police repeated.

"What are they talking about?" Alexis wondered as Flash, Nan, and Peanut slowly turned their eyes to her. "What...?" Alexis caught on. "Oh hell no... That whole look exactly alike thing is just a joke, right...? Right...?" All the police pointed their guns at her. "ALICIA, YOU FUCKING BIIIIIITCH!" Alexis screeched as she ran after her sister.

"Alicia Simone Davis! We will pursue you! Please stop or the charges will be worse!" The police yelled as they followed after her, leaving Flash, Nan, and Peanut blinking in the dust.


	15. Chapter 15

Day Four- ? A.M...?

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Nan asked anxiously for the umpteenth time.

"Yes. I have faith in Alicia." Flash said calmly. The remains of the group were walking to the Prism Tower.

"Alicia will protect Alexis if she's inadequate." Peanut agreed. "What's bothering me more is that we haven't been teleported to a new dimension. I still sense the presence of the portal, and this should be a new dimension, but we're still in the old one."

"Faulty portal?" Nan suggested.

"There's no such thing." Peanut said, glaring.

"Alright, geez." Nan rolled his eyes.

"We're at the gym, look sharp." Flash said. The trio entered the building.

"Weird, this looks different than I remember." Peanut commented. They were now standing in a circular platform, an abyss surrounding them on all sides. A strange orb sat on a pedestal in the center of the place.

"Looks deep..." Nan muttered as he glanced over the side.

"What's going on here?" Flash frowned and walked up to the orb. "This looks familiar, but I can't place it."

"I dunno." Peanut's brow furrowed in deep thought.

"What is it?" Nan walked over. The orb shone rainbow colors except for a black t-shaped design on it. Nan got a feeling that he had seen it before, but couldn't quite remember. Then something terrible happened. Nan got the desire to touch it. Now, Nan was a very intelligent person. But when you want to touch something... Nan glanced at Flash and Peanut, then back at the orb. He reached out his hand and tried to touch it... When Peanut's eyes suddenly went wide with fear.

"No! Nan, don't touch it! That's-"

Peanut was cut short as Nan touched the orb. A huge flash of light consumed the room. Nan turned in horror to see Peanut fading away. Flash stared blankly at him as the light became unbearably bright, and Nan's vision turned to whiteness. The light then spread throughout the city, blinding the citizens as they shrieked in terror...


	16. Prism Tower

Tutorial: attacking.

Flash's eyes slowly opened. Strangely, they were blank, and they didn't seem to be registering most of what was happening. In fact, he didn't react at all to the change in his scenario. His surroundings, as well as Flash himself, had become graphic, as if they were in a smash bros. game. The quality of the graphics were good, however. Smash 4 if anything. Flash was falling head first into the abyss of prism tower. He wasn't thinking, so he just fell limply. He seemed robotic in that his position was stiff and inhuman. His pokeballs came off his belt and fell down into the abyss, disappearing.

Action- change to battle form: keyblade.

Flash's clothes started to flow, and they quickly became a Gallade-themed suit with hardened armor for defense. Most of his arms were covered in green armor, but his hands were free. The green blades protruded from the middle of his arms like Grovyle's leaves as opposed to a Gallade's normal blades. His chest was covered in white armor, and an small red spike protruded from his stomach and back. His legs and feet were covered in long, armored boots. Light condensed at his open hands, and he clenched it with each hand as it materialized into his two keyblades: edge of time and weapons triangle. Flash pulled himself into a position where he could easily slash at obstacles below him with the blades as he fell. His movements were automatic, however, and his eyes blank.

Stage: prism tower.

Tutorial begin!

Slash enemies with your keyblades to do damage!

Flash saw some Emolga flying below, and quickly slashed them down with his keyblades.

Good going! If you keep attacking, you'll surely figure out how to unleash special attacks in no time!

Directions: fight your way down to ground level. If you take too much damage, you'll crash and die!

Flash continued to savagely slash down Emolga as he fell. The flying squirrel Pokemon glared at him aggressively and charged at him, but he managed to take them all down with swipes from his keyblade. He finally reached the bottom of the abyss, where he dies fancy flip and landed on his feet, unharmed.

Tutorial: complete! With time, you'll excel at attacking! Best of luck!

Cutscene!

"Wh- what?" Flash's eyes went back to normal and he became conscious again. "Wh- where am I?" He glanced around. "What happened to my clothes?" He gasped as he looked down at himself. "My keyblades! Peanut said they couldn't be summoned in this dimension. ...Peanut! Nan!" He looked around, finding himself alone. "Where are you guys?!" He frowned, not getting a response. "My pokeballs!" He panicked when he saw his beloved Pokemon were missing. "Hm... What the heck happened here?" Flash wondered as he took a step forward. A trip wire was activated.

"Gym challenge start!" A robotic voice stated. A huge number of weapons and electric types popped up ahead.

"...uh oh." Flash sweatdropped. "Looks like I'm taking on the gym..." He put his keyblades offensively in front of him and charged forward.

Stage: prism tower.

Goal: defeat Clemont.

Flash charged forward into the swarm of electric types, but was instantly thrown back by their combined strength.

"A forward front isn't working..." Flash growled. "What if..." He held out his keyblades at the crowd of Pokemon. "Blizzard!" He shot two blasts of ice at the crowd, freezing a good amount of them. "This is weird..." He looked at his hands. "I'm holding my keyblades differently from usually... Oh well!" He prepared himself as the remaining Pokemon shot at him. "Hm..."

"What?!" A pokeball suddenly fell in front of Flash. He blinked at it. "I wonder..." He tossed the pokeball down, but nothing came out. Suddenly, a large Snorlax fell down on all his enemies, blowing them away. "It is! That's my Snorlax! But what's it's pokeball doing laying around?" Flash frowned. He looked up, seeing more pokeballs lying ahead. "Huh?!" He ran up to the first one and picked it up as a mechanical Clemont appeared.

"Let's battle!" The robot said, conjuring up a few electric types.

"Uh... Sure." Flash grinned and threw in the pokeball. Upon collision, his Fletchling popped out and tackled the Pokemon down, while Flash slashed down the Clembot with his keyblades. Flash grinned gleefully, picking up the next two pokeballs. "This is fun!"

"Battle time!" A Clembot darted forward, conjuring more electric types.

"I'm counting on you!" Flash threw in one pokeball. Inkay popped out and flipped his opponents upside down, allowing Flash to tag in and defeat them. "Inkay's useful like this." Flash observed as a third Clembot appeared ahead of him. "Alright!"

Flash dropped the pokeball in his hands, sending out Chespin. Flash himself darted straight at the Clembot, but was stopped short when it conjured electric types to zap him in place. He grinned through his pain as Chespin suddenly started barraging the enemies with explosive seeds, fainting them. Flash pointed a keyblade to either side of Clembot. "Fire!" A large fireball formed between the blades and slammed the Clembot down. "Huh. Don't remember that ever happening." Flash blinked, then noticed his Pokemon had disappeared. "Hey! Where did you go..." He noticed that the pokeballs were reappearing up ahead. "Something is definitely off here." He charged ahead to grab them.

And so, Flash beat down an electric type army with only his keyblades and four of his Pokemon.

Cutscene!

"That was rough." Flash reached a point without enemies and stopped for a breather. "But no matter how many times I find pokeballs, I can't seem to find Gardevoir or Peanut..." Flash frowned. "I wanted to ask Peanut about this whole mess..."

"Oh, hey! It looks like you made it! Good job beating all my challenge!" Clemont had appeared across from him.

"Huh? Oh, you're the gym leader. Hey, can you tell me what's going on around here?" Flash asked.

"What do you mean?" Clemont blinked. "Anyway, let's start the final battle!" He was replaced by an Emolga, who grinned evilly.

"Uh oh..." Flash prepared to fight.

Stage: prism tower.

Boss: Clemont!

The Emolga shot at Flash quickly, smashing him down. He aimed one keyblade at it.

"Thunder!" Bolts of electricity came from both keyblades and curved to follow Emolga, eventually getting to it and zapping it, though it didn't do overwhelming damage.

"Let's try this..." Flash held his keyblades in the strange way he had before. "Blizzard!" The ice froze Emolga, but Flash could see that it was quickly defrosting. He leaped up, grabbed a pokeball that had been falling toward the battlefield, and tossed it into Emolga, shattering the ice. Fletchling popped out, slamming Emolga back, but Emolga just zapped it to defeat it.

"Dammit..." Flash was slammed back by Emolga again. The flying squirrel then grabbed him, flew up, and smashed them both into the ground. "GAH!" Flash got up and gripped his keyblade hard before slamming it against Emolga as it approached. Emolga was defeated, and Flash was knocked to the ground. "Ow..."

"No no no no no!" Flash sat up as Emolga was replaced by a Magneton. "Dammit!" A bunch of mirrors appeared around Flash, and a blast shot out from each one. Flash was thrown painfully in the air, and crashed down again as the mirrors disappeared.

"Not doing this..." Flash held a keyblade to each of Magneton's sides. "Fire!" A fireball formed and blasted Magneton with it. He then grabbed the next pokeball that was falling from the air and threw it down. Snorlax fell from the sky and slammed Magneton around the room. Flash leaped up and slammed Magneton with his keyblades, defeating him. Magneton was replaced by Heliolisk, who began charging up energy. Flash dashed forward with his keyblade as Heliolisk started to open up his skin flap.

"I'm not gonna make it in time..." Flash stopped and held his keyblades in a defensive position. A large amount of electricity shot from Heliolisk, and Flash was slammed into the ceiling before falling to the ground.

"This is too difficult..." Flash groaned as another pokeball fell in front of him...


	17. Lumiose Streets

Stage: Lumiose Streets.

Alicia was running still when she noticed a bright light shooting from the prism tower. As it passed through her, her clothes changed. She was now wearing black and white monochrome armor, and a keyblade appeared in each of her hands. All of her pokeballs disappeared, and Pikachu appeared next to her. Alicia stopped short.

"The fuck is this?!" She gasped, looking down. Then she looked around, noticing that the whole place had changed to graphics. She also noticed that all the pedestrians disappeared due to the light. "The FUCK is this?!"

"Aliciaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alexis came out of nowhere, dressed in pink and white monochrome armor and missing her pokeballs, to kick Alicia in the back. Pichu came to do the same to Pikachu.

"The fuck, sis?!" Alicia frowned as she and Pikachu stood up, rubbing their heads.

"Why the fuck are the police chasing you?!" Alexis shrieked.

"I fucked up some people last time we were here." Alicia shrugged.

"The fuck?! They think I'm you, you bitch!" Alexis screamed.

"Serves you right for being such a fucking snitch all the fucking time." Alicia snickered, sticking her tongue out.

"You biiiiiiiitch!" The twins continued to bicker.

"Alicia Simone Davis! Both of you put your hands in the air!" The policeman's voice came again.

"FUCK OFF, WE'RE BUSY!" Both twins screeched, glaring in the direction of the voice. Both twins froze and their eyes widened.

"Um, sis...?" Alicia murmured.

"Yeah...?" Alexis asked.

"Were they... Always like that?"

"I don't remember them being like that..."

"Alicia Simone Davis! Both of you put your hands in the air!" The police cars had transformed into large blue and white tanks, with their guns trained directly on the girls.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" Alicia screamed, immediately dashing away with Pikachu.

"Don't leave me!" Alexis screamed, giving chase with Pichu.

"You have forced our hand. We will give chase." The tanks began to follow.

Stage: Lumiose Streets.

"What the hell is going on?!" Alicia freaked as she ran. "All this shit randomly changed after that fucking light from that fucking tower fucked fucking shit up!"

"Why are you so fast?!" Alexis called from behind.

"Sorry." Alicia slowed down a bit. "Anyway, we should focus on escaping these fucking police..."

Stage: Lumiose Streets.

Goal: escape the police.

Player 1: Alicia Simone Davis.

Player 2: Pikachu.

Player 3: Alexis Marie Davis.

Player 4: Pichu.

Tip- when people are in keyblade mode, they are faster. This is an advantage for Flash and Alicia.

Alicia kept running in the lead through the city. She noticed that the streets looked exactly the same. Then a few police officers started to turn corners and appear in front of them.

"Watch out!" Alicia slashed them down with her keyblades.

"These police are good!" Alexis freaked.

"Shut up and help!" Alicia kept slashing police down as they appeared in front of her.

"I don't got no keyblades!" Alexis whined. "It's unfair!"

"Use your fists you sissy!" Alicia snarled, slashing down more. Alexis started punching and kicking the policemen into submission as they came at her.

"At least Pikachu and Pichu are useful." Alicia deadpanned. "Where my other Pokemon at?" It was then that she noticed pokeballs beginning to rain from the sky. She caught one and threw it, releasing her Staryu, who battered a policeman into submission with bubblebeam. Alicia grinned. "Alexis!"

"What?" Alexis asked.

"We're making a stand! I'm gonna kill all these motherfucking police!"

"What?!" Alexis screamed, but Alicia had already turned the corner, and she was forced to follow.

Boss: giant police tank!

"Alicia Simone Davis! Put your hands in the air, both of you!" The tank was driving directly at them.

"Hell. No." Alicia grinned as a pokeball landed in each of the twins' hands. They threw them at the tank, both of their Staryus popping out to batter the tank with bubblebeams. Alicia held her keyblades up, and they shot blasts of lightning at the tank. Pikachu and Pichu helped by shooting their own electricity, damaging the tank. Alicia leaped up at the tank.

"Blizzard!" She froze the tank solid. "Alexis!"

"Um... I dunno what I can do, but-" Alexis conjured a bunch of broken glass to smash the tank with. The tank powered up as they continued to batter it with attacks, then shot a huge beam to damage them. The tank was falling apart, however.

"Let's finish this..." Alicia's eyes widened as a familiar icon floated around the street. "The smash ball?! The fuck?!" Instantly, Alicia realized that all of the scenario reminded her of smash bros. "Bruh..." Alicia leaped up and destroyed the smash ball with a few strikes.

Alicia's Final Smash: Execution.

"Upupupupu!

U

Upupupupu!"

A circus tent surrounded the tank as the driver looked around frantically.

"Upupupupu

U

Upupupupu!"

Alicia clones began to surround the tank, all giggling loudly.

"Spears of gungnir!" They all suddenly screamed, throwing up their arms. Poles shot out from nowhere, stabbing into the tank.

"Gatling guns!" Guns appeared out of nowhere and blasted the tank until there was nothing left. Meanwhile, Alexis, Pikachu, and Pichu had finished off the policemen.

Stage: Lumiose Streets- complete!

Cutscene!

"What's this whole thing about?" Alexis wondered. "And why are our pokeballs like this?"

"I dunno, but this shit has something to do with Smash. And that tower... This started with that fucking light from that fucking tower. Let's go." Alicia ran off, leading her group toward Prism Tower.


	18. Prism Tower Part 2

Stage: Prism Tower.

Nan was falling in a different abyss, his eyes closed. His pokeballs came off his belt, but three popped open. Charizard quickly grabbed Nan, Greninja, and Lucario, stopping the fall. Unfortunately, Nan's remaining Pokemon fell into the abyss. As Lucario held Nan onto Charizard, the trainer's clothes began to change.

Action- change to battle form: keyblade!

His clothes became red, orange, and yellow armor painted in a flame design. The only places that wasn't covered other than his head were his hands and his wrist that had his mega ring.

"You guys... What...?" Nan sat up, looking down. "My clothes suddenly look epic...? What's going on here, exactly?" The Pokemon shrugged. "Alright, let's see... Flash, Peanut, and I were in that weird gym... I touched the shiny thing... Peanut faded from existence... Gah! Where am I?!" Nan looked around desperately. "Charizard, fly down!" Charizard flew downward, only to be attacked by an Emolga.

Stage: Prism Tower!

Goal: complete the stage!

Player 1: Nan!

Player 2: Greninja!

Player 3: Lucario!

Player 4: Charizard!

The Emolga shrouded itself in electricity and rammed into Charizard, zapping him and everyone riding him.

"Yow!" Nan yelped before glaring at the Emolga. "Oh it's ON! Firaga!" He sent a blast of fire at the electric type. Emolga dodged and slammed them again. "Dammit!" Charizard suddenly lit his body on fire and dashed down, one hitting the Emolga.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Nan grinned. "And the fire didn't even hurt us!"

Tip- friendly fire is turned off. To turn it on, use Peanut to access settings!

Charizard used the move to clear a ton of Emolga, and quickly got them to the floor. He dropped his three friends off before landing.

Cutscene!

"Hm... Looks like we're still in the tower." Nan noted. "But where're Flash and Peanut?"

"Gym challenge second version start." A robotic voice said.

"...what?!" Nan blinked. A bunch of electric types began appearing up ahead. "Not good!" An Electrike charged at him.

Stage: Prism Tower.

Goal: defeat Clemont.

Nan blocked a bite from the Electrike with his keyblade. The Electrike bit down on the keyblade and clung to it. Nan freaked out, but Lucario coolly blasted the Electrike off with an aura sphere.

"Ehehehe... Thanks..." Nan grinned. Lucario nodded, and turned as a large group of Pokemon charged them.

"Aw man..." Nan charged forward with Lucario. Greninja jumped onto Charizard's back as Charizard followed from the air.

Nan began slashing through the electric Pokemon. Lucario followed, attacking with an aura bone. However, there were still too many electric types for Nan and Lucario to defeat alone. They soon found themselves getting zapped and damaged.

"Ow!" Nan winced. An Electrike tackled his gut, knocking him back. Lucario was paralyzed by an electric attack and battered from all sides.

Charizard tried to swoop down and help, but an Emolga slammed into him and zapped him. Greninja kicked the Emolga then used water shuriken to keep it away. Charizard blasted Emolga down with fire.

Nan shook his head.

"What am I gonna do... I wish I could use my keyblade Magic..." Nan sighed. "...oh wait!" He aimed his keyblades. "Blizzaga!" The electric Pokemon were all bloom around the room and defeated.

"Alright, this'll work!" Nan smirked. He began to charge through the hallway, blasting down enemies. Lucario protected him from any enemies he missed. Greninja and Charizard blasted all of the flying enemies. Soon, they cleared the Pokemon. A number of Clembots began to fly down and attack. Greninja and Charizard cut down most of them, but Nan and Lucario easily cut down the few that got past. They suddenly reached the end of the hallway.

Stage: Prism Tower.

Boss: Clemont.

Player 1: Flash

Player 2: Nan

Player 3: Greninja

Player 4: Lucario

Player 5: Charizard

Nan reached the end of the hallway just in time to see Flash throw down a pokeball. Fletchling popped out and tackled a Heliolisk, who was unphased. He sent out a blast of electricity that hit Flash, knocking the teenager around room and then knocking him to the floor.

"Flash! Are you okay?!" Nan gasped.

"I'm as okay as Pokemon is bad." Flash growled.

"...so you're not okay?" Nan blinked.

"YES I'M NOT OKAY! THIS PLACE TURNED INTO A SMASH STAGE WITH 2.0 LAUNCHING!" Flash yelled. "THAT STUPID GODFORSAKEN LIZARD IS GONNA KILL ME!" He pointed to Heliolisk.

"Jeez, no need to yell!" Nan yelped and covered his ears.

"Listen, Nan! That Heliolisk is charging up. When he finishes, he uses a big electric attack that hits the whole room! I can't ever stop him in time!" Flash growled, pointing to Heliolisk. The lizard Pokemon was charging up.

"Oh, that's easy!" Nan grinned. "Greninja, water shuriken!"

Greninja shot Heliolisk with the attack, stopping his charge. Lucario then jumped in and started knocking him around.

"Thanks." Flash said as Nan helped him up. "All of my Pokemon disappeared."

"Two of mine did too." Nan frowned. "The rest of them disappeared for some reason, though."

"Weird..." Flash frowned. "Anyway, let's focus on beating Clemont and getting our fifth badges!"

"Yeah!" Nan cheered. At that moment, Heliolisk stopped in place and focused. Green tendrils came out of the ground and caught the feet of everyone except Charizard, knocking them all over. Heliolisk started charging up, but Charizard flew down and struck him. Nan and Flash jumped up.

"Let's pay attention now." Nan sweatdropped.

"Yeah." Flash nodded. He leaped forward and struck at Heliolisk, who dodged. He tried to strike at Flash, but Nan cut him off.

"Firaga!" Nan blasted the lizard to Greninja, who smacked the lizard down. The lizard began charging up, but Greninja and Lucario both struck him. Nan then swooped in and finished him off.

"Looks like he just needed to be teamed up on." Flash noted.

"Hey, good job! Now you guys just have to beat me!" Clemont said cheerfully as he reappeared.

"You're gonna fight us?" Nan was taken aback.

"Uh huh!" His Aipom arms came out of his backpack and shot across the room to attack Nan and Flash.

"Whoa!" Nan gasped as the arm grabbed him. Flash deftly evaded the arm that aimed at him and slashed the arm that had grabbed Nan in half. The other arm retreated into Clemont's backpack. A pokeball fell from the sky, and Flash threw it down.

"Clemont uses his ten mechanical arms to attack. He can only use two at once, though. Defeating all ten arms will result in his defeat!" Peanut said upon being sent out. He then promptly disappeared.

"Hey! Peanut!" Flash frowned. "He disappeared immediately... But now we know how to defeat Clemont! Let's go!" The five battlers nodded and charged.

"You look determined!" Clemont had two Aipom Arms come out and grab a platform. The arms then pulled him up onto the platform and over the attacks. Charizard came in and knocked Clemont off the platform. The Aipom Arms grabbed another platform and pulled him away from the fighters again.

"He IS a speed fighter." Nan frowned.

"Then we just have to counter it with speed." Flash frowned.

"Greninja!" Nan grinned. Greninja dashed over and struck down both mechanical arms. Clemont fell towards Flash, Nan, and Lucario, who all attacked him. He brought out to mechanical arms to pull him onto another platform. Charizard cut through the mechanical arms, making him fall again. Lucario, Nan, and Flash each landed a hit on Clemont. Clemont had a bunch of Aipom Arms come out of his backpack and swing them around to clear the fighters away from him.

"How much can those things do?!" Nan yelped.

"I made them really versatile." Clemont grinned. Two Aipom Arms came out and pulled Clemont onto a platform. Charizard attacked, but Clemont dodged away and landed on the ground below. Lucario darted forward and punched him. Flash and Nan stepped back and aimed their keyblades at the Aipom Arms.

"Fire!"

"Firaga!"

The fire blasts destroyed the Aipom Arms. Clemont was flung into the wall, but managed to grab a platform with his Aipom Arms. Charizard charged at him, but Clemont blocked with the Aipom Arms. Charizard managed to rip one mechanical arm off, leaving Clemont with only two. Suddenly, the Smash Ball appeared.

"That's..." Nan gasped.

"Seems like this fight is over!" Clemont used his Aipom Arms to move up the platforms.

"GET IT!" Flash yelled. He began to give chase. Charizard swooped at Clemont, but Clemont smacked him away with his Aipom Arms. He then barely missed the Smash Ball when shooting it with his Aipom Arms. Flash, Nan, Lucario, and Greninja all went for the Smash Ball. Clemont grabbed Greninja with his Aipom Arms and electrocuted him. Then he threw Greninja around the room. He struck once again at Flash, Nan, and Lucario, but they evaded. Nan and Flash reached the Smash Ball at the same time and both slashed it.

Flash and Nan's combo smash: All These Megas!

Time seemed to slow down. Flash and Nan slowly fell down as the platforms below them disappeared. They landed next to each other on the ground. Two pokeballs fell down from the sky, and Flash caught both of them. He tossed one up in the air. Peanut came out and floated there.

"I give this gift unto thee!" Peanut exclaimed.

A mega ring slowly drifted down from the sky as Peanut disappeared. Flash caught the mega ring, and light consumed him and Nan.

Flash's armor turned snow white and the red spikes vanished. The armor on his right arm disappeared, and the mega ring appeared on his right wrist. The sword appendage on his left arm became much larger and gained some red coloring. He gained a huge cape and a sword.

Nan's armor changed to resemble a Magmoratar's body.

Flash threw down his second pokeball, which sent out Gardevoir. Flash and Nan clasped their hands that were on their mega ring arms together.

"Mega evolve!" They yelled in unison.

Gardevoir, Charizard, and Lucario all mega evolved. They then shot giant blasts of fairy energy, fire, and aura at Clemont, defeating him. A giant flash of light filled the room...

Stage: Prism Tower- complete!

Reward: Voltage Badge (X4)!

Cutscene!

The boys and Nan's three Pokemon found themselves outside Prism Tower. Gardevoir had disappeared. Their armor had returned to its original form, except Flash still lacked armor on his right arm.

"Looks like Gardevoir disappeared again..." Flash frowned. "And the whole city is Smash-like... What's a 'combo smash'? I've never heard of it..."

"This is weird." Nan frowned. "We should find Alicia and Alexis and get out of here."


	19. Lumiose Streets- Flash's story

Stage: Lumiose Streets.

"So... After that light, we suddenly got transported out of Prism Tower... And all of Lumiose is Smash Bros graphics like Prism Tower... Our armor turned back to normal... And Peanut is still missing... Not only that, all of the pedestrians in Lumiose have vanished..." Nan summarized. He and Flash were sitting at an outdoor table in a cafe.

"That's correct, yes." Flash nodded. "Hopefully, Alicia and Alexis didn't disappear along with the pedestrians... Clemont was here too, so here's hoping..."

"This all is so weird." Nan frowned. A pokeball fall onto the table, and Flash quickly sent out the Pokemon inside. Peanut appeared on the table.

"Yo!" The little Eevee cheered.

"Peanut!" Nan gasped in delight.

"I'm glad you're safe, buddy." Flash grinned.

"I only have a little time before the pokeball item wears off, so I'm gonna try to explain fast." Peanut said. "It seems like the portal was somehow triggered into action by Nan touching the artifact in Prism Tower. It seems that this 'Smash Bros' universe has only enveloped Lumiose City, and is coexisting with the Pokemon universe. No one is in danger, but I have a bad feeling... You should find the twins and get out of here. Also, in this universe, only some Pokemon can remain in existence, so the others can only be accessed by items." Peanut then disappeared.

"You heard him. Let's find the twins fast." Flash said gravely. He got up and started walking into the street.

"Alright..." Nan followed with his Pokemon in tow.

Stage: Lumiose Streets.

Player 1: Flash.

Player 2: Nan.

Player 3: Lucario.

Player 4: Greninja.

Player 5: Charizard.

Flash and Nan ran through the streets for a while with the Pokemon following slowly behind them. They didn't encounter anyone.

Cutscene!

"There's really no one here." Nan frowned worriedly. "Are they even here...?"

"Peanut seemed to think they were." Flash pointed out.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Alicia and Alexis suddenly ran up, Pikachu and Pichu following.

"Hey there." Flash greeted.

"There you two are! We were worried!" Nan sighed in relief.

"Bruh. The fuck did you think would happen? Nobody can beat me!" Alicia boasted.

"Bruh. Fox beat you that one time." Alexis pointed out.

"Alexis, shut the fuck up! I'm gonna beat that bastard next time I see him..." Alicia growled.

"She has a point." Nan said.

"Thank you!" Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Nan. Nobody asked your opinion." Alicia said.

"Hey!" Nan glared.

"Alicia Simone Davis! Please surrender!" A police voice announced, interrupting them.

"Let's get out of this city and never come back." Flash deadpanned.

"Agreed!" The group yelled as they began to run.

"Charizard! Lead us to an exit!" Nan ordered. The fire lizard growled and flew up.

Stage: Lumiose Streets.

Player 1: Flash.

Player 2: Alicia Simone Davis.

Player 3: Nan.

Player 4: Alexis Marie Davis.

Player 5: Pikachu.

Player 6: Lucario.

Player 7: Greninja.

Player 8: Pichu.

The group began running through the street, encountering many police officers blocking their way. The group easily cut down the officers, although Alexis didn't help much.

They soon managed to get past the police officers...

Cutscene!

A pokeball fell down before Flash, and he caught it.

"I wonder who this could be..."


	20. Lumiose Streets Part 3

Stage: Lumiose Streets.

Flash threw down with the pokeball, sending out Peanut.

"Alicia has something to tell you!" Peanut said before disappearing.

"Thank you, Peanut." Alicia walked over to the front of the group.

"What is it?" Flash wondered.

"Nan, Alexis... Since we in Smash... Imma fuck you both up." Alicia smirked. "Me versus you two. No Pokemon. Let's go."

"You can't be serious." Flash frowned.

"Hell yeah!" Nan cheered. He and Alexis got ready...

Stage: Lumiose Streets.

Dark Blue Team:

Player 1: Alicia Simone Davis.

Green Team:

Player 2: Nan.

Player 3: Alexis Marie Davis.

Nan jumped forward and slashed at Alicia, who blocked with her own keyblade. Nan kept up his slashes, but they were all blocked. Alicia then disarmed him and performed a brutal combo attack that sent him flying.

Alexis then blasted Alicia with some shattered glass, but Alicia blocked with her keyblade. Alexis punched and kicked at the keyblade, but it was easily blocked. Alicia tried to combo attack her, but Alexis conjured a glass pane to block.

Nan then leaped in and slashed at Alicia, taking her by surprise. He did a combo attack on her and knocked her back. Alexis then jumped in and smashed a pane of glass on Alicia, knocking her down.

"Blizzard!" Alicia hissed. Alexis blocked with a pane of glass and Nan blocked with his keyblade, but they were both pushed back. Alicia then slashed at the glass pane multiple times, shattering it and dazing Alexis. Nan quickly cut in and slashed Alicia. Alexis then conjured a ruby that shot a red laser at Alicia, throwing the girl away.

Nan jumped over and slashed at Alicia, but she blocked all of his strikes. Alicia returned the strikes, but Nan blocked as well. Alexis then jumped in and smashed Alicia with a pane of glass. Nan slashed her, but Alicia blocked and performed a combo of strikes on Nan and Alexis, blowing them away.

The smash ball appeared.

"GET IT!" Nan yelled, leaping up. Alexis followed.

"OH HELL NO!" Alicia performed a combo attack on Alexis, knocking her down. Nan jumped for the smash ball. Alicia held her keyblades into the air.

"Thunder!" A lightning bolt struck Nan, knocking him back. Alicia jumped up and slashed the smash ball a few times. Alexis then conjured a ruby that blasted Alicia with a laser. Nan jumped in and hit the smash ball, but Alicia managed to get the last hit. She backflipped in front of Alexis and attacked.

Alicia's special smash: Vs. Alexis.

Alicia split into eight different clones that surrounded Alexis.

"Snitch!"

"Fucker!"

"Bitch!"

"Irrelevant!"

"Irrelevant!"

"Irrelevant!"

"Irrelevant!"

"IRRELEVANT!"

All the Alicias summoned their keyblades and began to beat Alexis mercilessly.

"Stopza!" Two of the Alicias cast the slowing spell on Alexis, freezing her in place.

"Blizzaga!"

"Thundaga!"

"Firaga!"

The combined force of the spells blasted Alexis far, far away.

Alexis: defeated!

Alicia jumped over and started slashing Nan. He managed to block.

"Firaga!" Nan knocked her down with the flames. The smash ball appeared again and he began to head up to it. He struck it a few times before Alicia cut in and stole the smash ball.

"AGAIN?!" Nan yelled in annoyance.

"Fuck you Nan." Alicia used the final smash on him.

Alicia's special smash: Vs. Nan.

Alicia once again split into eight clones. They surrounded Nan.

"Irrelevant!"

Nan glared at the clone that called him irrelevant and attacked with his keyblade.

"Stopza!"

Nan was frozen in place.

"Irrelevant!"

A clone slashed Nan.

"Stopza!"

Nan was frozen again.

"Irrelevant!"

"Irrelevant!"

Two clones slashed Nan, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Stopza!"

Nan was frozen again.

"Irrelevant!"

"Irrelevant!"

"Irrelevant!"

Nan was slashed multiple times by the clones.

"Stopza!"

Interruption!

Dark Blue Team:

Player 1: Alicia Simone Davis.

Green Team:

Player 2: Nan.

Player 4: Flash.

Flash's counter smash: countering Alicia vs. Nan.

The whole reality shattered like glass, and Alicia found herself just standing in front of Nan, her clones destroyed.

"ALICIA!"

Flash appeared out of nowhere with a war hammer.

"STOP-"

He smashed Alicia with the hammer. The hammer doubled in size.

"-SPA-"

He jumped up and smashed her with it again. The hammer tripled in size.

"-MMING-"

He hit her again with hammer. It grew giant.

"-STOPZA!"

Flash smashed Alicia with the giant hammer. Alicia was sent flying clear out of the city.

Alicia: defeated!

Winner: Team Green!

Cutscene!

"Wow, you really sent her flying." Nan blinked, looking out after Alicia. "I can't even see her anymore!" A pokeball fell down and Flash caught it. He sent out Peanut.

"Exit the city through the route fourteen exit! You'll find the twins there!" Peanut said cheerfully before disappearing.

"Route fourteen... Let's go!" Flash led Nan off.


	21. Chapter 21

Day Four- 12:00 P.M. Location: Route 14.

Flash and Nan passed through a barrier as they exited the city, causing them to return to normal. Their armor and keyblades disappeared and their regular clothes and pokeballs returned. The fifth gym badges appeared in the badge cases of all the group members. Peanut appeared next to them.

"As long as we stay out of Lumiose, it appears that we'll be fine." Peanut sighed in relief.

"There they are!" Nan exclaimed. They found Toxic and Shadow sitting next to the unconscious twins. Alicia and Alexis had also reverted to normal.

"Toxic!" Flash greeted.

"Oh, hey Flash!" Toxic looked up. "These two came falling from the sky... I was a bit worried. Glad you're all okay, though!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long." Flash said.

"It's only been an hour." Toxic blinked. "Pretty fast navigation for a big city..."

"Only an hour?!" Flash gasped.

"There's just no way! We were in there forever!" Nan exclaimed.

"It appears that time flows differently in the smash dimension and this dimension." Shadow informed.

"Then we should run into more of these! This saves time a ton!" Flash grinned widely.

"Let's not... Kinda dangerous." Toxic sweatdropped.

"Ugh..." Alicia and Alexis groaned and sat up. "The fuck was that?"

"I beat you up because you keep spamming stopza." Flash informed. "Now let's get going!"

"Hey guys!" A voice suddenly cut in. Foxfire walked over, waving cheerfully.

"Fox!" Nan grinned.

"Hey Foxeh!" Toxic greeted cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Flash wondered.

"I'm gonna investigate this haunted house thing on this route!" Foxfire explained.

"Oooooooooooooooooooh, I love those!" Toxic immediately said, grinning. "Let's check it out with him!"

"Bruh. I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" Alicia declared.

"Sounds fun." Nan grinned.

"Let's go!" Foxfire grinned. The group cheered and went off. Flash followed with a frown.

Day Four- 12:30 P.M. Location: Scary House.

"It sure looks haunted." Nan noted as the group entered the house.

"Just keep looking..." Foxfire murmured as they reached a man.

"Welcome to the scary house. Would you like to hear a scary story?" The man asked.

"Yes." Foxfire nodded.

"It was a dark and stormy night many years ago. Lost, I arrived at this house and went inside. The lights would not turn on, so I fearfully looked around the house. Eventually, I made my way into the kitchen. There was no sign of anyone being there... I found the fridge, and when I opened it, a faint light leaked out. I could finally make out my surroundings. And I saw the faint outline of a man huddling in the corner of the room. I tried to tell him that I was lost and I was hoping he'd let me stay until morning, but when I approached him... The man suddenly screamed, "Stay back!" I apologized and continued to plead my case. "Please, can't you help me?" "I'm not talking to you!" he shouted. I looked at the man in surprise. When I did this, the man asked me... "Can't you see them? Behind you!"

"A horde of faceless men!""

"..." The whole group stared at him. The man cleared his throat.

"That will be 5000 poke."

"You're charging us for a boring story?!" Flash yelled incredulously.

"Here." Foxfire gave him the money and the group left.

Day Four- 12:40 P.M. Location: Route 14.

"Aw man... I thought that was gonna be cool..." Fox sulked.

"Don't worry." Flash smirked smugly. "You can come with us to the sixth gym!"

"Yeah... I'd like that." Foxfire grinned.

"Let's go!" Flash hurriedly led the group off.

Day Four- 1:00 P.M. Location: Laverre Gym.

"This place looks like a doll house! Which is freaky at all..." Nan muttered as they entered the gym.

"Welcome to the Laverre gym. Are you all challengers?" Valerie questioned.

"Whoa! This is the animest gym leader yet!" Nan yelped.

"Yes. I'll be challenging first." Flash said, stepping forward.

"Hey! When did we decide that?!" Nan yelled.

"Flash got there first, so he goes first! Fox goes second since he's a guest! The rest of the order will be from our current scores!" Peanut said cheerfully.

"Let's go." Flash sent in Peanut as Valerie sent in Mawhile. "My team lacks any fire, steel, and poison types, so this could be hard..."

"Faint attack!" Valerie ordered. Mawhile dashed forward.

"Dodge with dig!" Flash ordered. Peanut dug down, evading the attack. Then he popped up and struck Mawhile very hard, fainting her in one hit with the super effective attack.

"Impressively powerful." Valerie said and sent in Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime used psychic to throw Peanut around and slam him into the ground. He then followed up with a dazzling gleam. Peanut managed to stand and counter with a shadow ball. Mr. Mime used light screen to lower the damage. Mr. Mime began to unleash a lot of dazzling gleams which Peanut dodged and countered with shadow ball. Peanut got close, but Mr. Mime then used an up close dazzling gleam. In the bright flash of light, Peanut used dog and then popped up behind Mr. Mime to knock it out with a shadow claw.

"Good job Peanut!" Flash grinned and picked up his Pokemon. "You deserve a rest." He sent in Gardevoir to deal with the final Pokemon, Sylveon.

Sylveon used quick attack to strike first, then lowered Gardevoir's attack with charm. Gardevoir wasn't amused by this and slammed her around with psychic. Sylveon used dazzling gleam, but Gardevoir countered easily with thunder. Sylveon used quick attack to strike a few times before Gardevoir got in another thunder. The two the struck each other with slash and quick attack, tying the match. Flash still had two Pokemon left, though. He grinned as he retrieved his new badge.

"I'm up now!" Foxfire grinned, sending in Porygon2 against Mawhile. Porygon2 unleashed a tri attack, badly damaging Mawhile. Mawhile struck with a few faint attacks at top speed, weakening Porygon2. The data Pokemon finished Mawhile off with a tri attack.

Mr. Mime managed to defeat Porygon2 with a dazzling gleam.

Scizor was sent in next. He defeated both Mr. Mime and Sylveon with a few quick metal claws, winning Foxfire the badge.

"Bruh. I'm up." Alicia cracked her knuckles. Fennekin came out to face Mawhile. The steel type struck multiple times with faint attack, but Fennekin held on strong. The little fire fox defeated Mawhile with a flamethrower and a flame wheel.

Mr. Mime came out and immediately began a brutal beatdown on Fennekin using psychic. The fire fox held on and used flamethrower on him, but was ultimately defeated by a dazzling gleam. Mr. Mime set up a light screen.

Spewpa came in next. She used string shot, but Mr. Mime kept destroying it with psychic. Mr. Mime dragged her in with the next string and hit with dazzling gleam. Spewpa used tackle to damage Mr. Mime. Spewpa then fell to a dazzling gleam.

Down to her last Pokemon, Alicia sent out Pikachu. Pikachu downed Mr. Mime with a thunderbolt.

Sylveon came out last. The two opponents glared at each other and began hitting each other with quick attacks. They sustained a lot of damage before jumping back. Sylveon used dazzling gleam, but Pikachu beat her with a thunderbolt.

"Now me!" Nan brought out Charizard. Charizard brought down Mawhile with a flamethrower and the other two Pokemon with metal claw, receiving the badge for Nan.

"Let's go!" Toxic cheered and brought in Shadow. Shadow copied Peanut's strategy to defeat Mawhile and Mr. Mime before switching to Deddenne.

"Nuzzle!" Toxic shouted. Deddenne zapped Sylveon over and over with the attack. Sylveon retaliated with swift, but ultimately it was just no match to the little electric mouse.

Alexis sent out Torchic first. Torchic expertly dodged Mawhile's attacks and defeated her with flamethrower.

Mr. Mime threw Torchic around with psychic, but the little fire bird stood strong. She ran and attacked with peck, but Mr. Mime threw up a reflect. Torchic was knocked back by a dazzling gleam, then attacked with flamethrower. Mr. Mime pounded Torchic with dazzling gleams, but Torchic managed to score a final flamethrower to knock Mr. Mime out.

Sylveon smirked at the exhausted Torchic. She struck with quick attack then finished her with dazzling gleam.

Alexis glared and sent in Bellosom. The Pokemon quickly finished Sylveon with a few acids.

"Alright, we all won!" Flash grinned. "Let's keep going! Just two more badges to go!"

Day: Four

Badges won: Six.

Competition stats:

Alicia- 2 wins, 0 losses. (1 loss against Foxfire.)

Flash- 2 wins, 1 loss. (1 loss against Foxfire.)

Nan- 2 wins, 2 losses. (1 win against Foxfire.)

Toxic- 0 wins, 1 loss.

Alexis- 0 wins, 2 losses.


	22. Chapter 22

Day Four- 2:00 P.M. Location: Pokeball Factory Exterior.

"This is the next place I wanted to visit!" Foxfire grinned.

"Pokeball factory? Sounds boring." Flash said.

"That's no fun! There's tons of exciting things here!" Peanut giggled cheerfully.

"Like pokeballs?" Flash asked skeptically.

"Yup!" Peanut cheered.

"Hey, guys... Isn't that..." Nan frowned in concern. The group saw a team Flare grunt in front of the door.

"Team Flare?!" Alexis gasped. "The fuck?!"

"Bruh." Alicia started walking forward, but Toxic stopped her.

"Leave this to me, alright? The rest of you enter the building." Toxic smiled. She skipped over to the grunt.

"What do you want, kid? Get lost!" The grunt grunted.

"I just was wondering how anyone could EVER have that hairstyle!" Toxic said cheerfully.

"...come again?" The grunt glared.

"Well, I mean, it's sooooooooooooo last Tuesday!" Toxic giggled. "And that suit with those shoes... Just tacky!"

"You little...!" The grunt growled and chased a laughing Toxic off.

"Good going, Toxic!" Flash grinned. "Let's go!" The group entered the factory to immediately find a team Flare grunt.

"Hey! You brats shouldn't be here!" He yelled.

"I've got this." Nan grinned. He sent out Charizard to battle and the rest of the group moved on.

Another team Flare grunt intercepted.

"I got this one." Alexis stated, getting in front of the grunt. Alicia, Flash, and Foxfire kept running.

"Hey-" a grunt blocked their way.

"You guys... Stop whatever they're doing!" Foxfire yelled, getting in the way.

"Right!" Alicia and Flash went onward, but eventually Flash stayed behind to fight a grunt.

"Looks like I'm alone..." Alicia murmured.

"Hmph. Such a waste." A team Flare admin said, walking up out of nowhere. Alicia got ready to battle. "I'm not here to fight. I want to offer you a position in Team Flare."

"...what?" Alicia started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" The admin blinked.

"I'm laughing cuz you're a joke!" Alicia sent out Pikachu, who proceeded to electrocute the admin.

"That's right. Alicia and I would never be part of your group... Neither would any of the group. You guys are EVIL." Flash said, walking into the room. He sent out Gardevoir.

"In that case, we have no reason to let you live." Byrony and Celosia walked out, sending in their Manectric and Liepard.

"Bruh. Let's crush 'em." Alicia smirked. Gardevoir used dazzling gleam to damage both of them, defeating Liepard. Manectric glared and charged with a thunder fang. Pikachu took the hit and Gardevoir took down Manectric with a psychic.

"We've gotten stronger." Flash grinned. "Team Flare can't do anything to us now!"

And so... Team Flare was evicted from the pokeball factory.

Day Four- 3:00 P.M. Location- Laverre City.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Foxfire wondered. "I wanna go to Anistar City already..."

"We're waiting on Flash." Alicia said.

"What's the big deal?! You've wanted to leave the city more than any of us!" Nan yelled impatiently at Flash.

"I haven't been able to find Peanut since we went into the factory..." Flash frowned worriedly.

"You don't think...!" Nan gasped.

"Team Flare might have captured him..." Flash frowned.

"Nu, they suck! Who they capture?" Peanut wondered. The little Eevee had snuck up on the group.

"Peanut!" Alicia hugged the Eevee.

"Where were you?" Flash asked, relieved.

"I got lost in the factory!" Peanut said cheerfully, causing the whole group to faceplant. "But I found some cool stuff! Tada!" He held out a master ball and a nugget.

"Those will come in handy later." Flash smiled. "Let's head to Anistar!"

Day Four- 4:00 P.M. Location: Route 17.

"Bruh..." Alicia shivered. "It's fucking cold here."

"Why didn't you just get the winter clothes when we bought them? We foresaw this." Flash pointed out. All of the group were riding Mamoswine across a deep snowbank. Only Alicia was ill clothed for the task.

"Well... Bae, that's a long story." Alicia sweatdropped.

"I offered her them, but she said, and I quote, "Nan, I'm not an irrelevant bitch like you. I don't need no coats for the cold. Only the weak feel cold. Irrelevant bitch."" Nan grumbled.

"Really?!" Flash deadpanned.

"Nan." Alicia said sweetly.

"What?" Nan blinked.

"Shut the fuck up! No one asked you." Alicia grumbled.

"This is what you get for making fun of Nan." Shadow snickered.

"You don't have winter clothing either!" Alicia growled. "We're in the same boat!"

"Fur coat." Shadow said and fluffed out his fur.

"Why you little...!" Alicia growled in anger.

"Nuuuuuuuuu! The fluffeh is innocent!" Toxic protested, hugging Shadow protectively.

"But...!"

"Don't, Alicia." Flash frowned disapprovingly at her. Alicia grumbled and glared ahead. Foxfire suddenly stopped, forcing the rest of the group to stop as well.

"What the fuck is the holdup?!" Alicia screamed in frustration.

"There's a Snover!" Foxfire pointed at the pokemon.

"Fox. I will literally FUCKING KILL YOU!" Alicia growled, but Flash restrained her.

"I'm gonna catch it!" Foxfire grinned and sent in Scizor. Scizor quickly defeated the Snover with a metal claw, and Foxfire caught it.

"Let's GO!" Alicia quickly ushered everyone forward.

Day Four- 5:00 P.M. Location: Anistar City.

"Finally... We made it!" Flash grinned widely.

"This is the thing I wanted to check out!" Foxfire grinned. He was looking at a large Crystal. "According to my research, this might be useful!" He tapped it, but it did nothing. "...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand another waste of time."

"Let's head to the gym." Flash said flatly.

When they entered the gym, Olympia was waiting.

"Let us battle."

"Fox is first since he's a guest!" Peanut cheered giddily.

Foxfire used Scizor to completely sweep Olympia's team.

"Too easy!" Foxfire grinned.

"Alicia next!" Peanut cheered. Alicia smirked and sweeped Sigilyph and Slowking with Pikachu. She then switched in Spewpa, who easily defeated Meowstic and earned her the badge.

"Next, Flash!"

Flash sweeped the Sigyliph and Slowking with Inkay. Meowstic came out last.

"Just keep the dark type attacks coming!" Flash called.

"Disarming voice." Olympia ordered.

"Uh oh." Flash sighed as Inkay was one hit. "You did good, I wanted you to gain some levels." Flash returned Inkay and sent in Peanut. Peanut used quick attack to dodge around Meowstic's attacks and won the match with a shadow claw.

"Nan next!" Peanut cheered. Nan sweeped the team with Greninja despite Meowstic having fairy type moves.

"Now Toxic!" Peanut threw confetti everywhere. Toxic easily sweeped the team using Weavile.

"Alexis last!" Peanut cheered.

"Bruh. Why am I last?" Alexis glared at the Eevee.

"Because you're losing the worst in the competition!" Peanut replied cheerfully.

"Bruh." Alexis grumbled and sent in Pichu against Sigyliph. Sigyliph used air cutter, but Pichu pulled through and knocked it out with a thunderbolt. Slowking came out next and hit with a power gem. Pichu was damaged, but won with another thunderbolt. Meowstic came out last. The cat Pokemon quickly struck with fake out, making Pichu flinch, then finished the mouse off with a shadow ball.

"Bruh." Alexis considered for a while before sending out Belossom. Meowstic smashed Belossom around with psychic, but the flower Pokemon held strong. She used sunny day then knocked out Meowstic with two solar beams, winning the last group member the seventh badge.

Day: Four

Badges won: Seven.

Competition stats:

Alicia- 2 wins, 0 losses. (1 loss against Foxfire.)

Flash- 2 wins, 1 loss. (1 loss against Foxfire.)

Nan- 2 wins, 2 losses. (1 win against Foxfire.)

Toxic- 0 wins, 1 loss.

Alexis- 0 wins, 2 losses.


	23. Lysandre Cafe

Day 5- 8:00 A.M. Location: Anistar City.

Since it had been evening by the time they finished the gym match, Alicia had decided to rest in Anistar until the next day. Even Flash consented, since the group was exhausted. Before they went to bed, Foxfire said he had something to do and left the group, and Nan captured an Abomasnow to complete his team.

It was now morning. The five remaining members of the group were rudely awakened by a call on their holo caster.

"Good morning, Kalos! This is Lysandre, head of Lysandre Labs! You've all heard of me, right?" Lysandre grinned.

"What does he want?" Flash wondered.

"Waking me up, teme..." Alicia grumbled. "He better have a fucking good reason..."

"However, I'm also the person at the head of Team Flare! Surprise surprise!"

The room became dead silent. All five group members were now watching the broadcast intensely.

"I plan to fire the ultimate weapon, made by the king of Kalos 3000 years ago, from Lysandre Labs. For those of you slow on the uptake, it can kill everyone on earth. Feel free and try to stop me, trainers... The battle between Team Flare and Kalos begins now! Go!"

The broadcast ended.

"We have to get going to Lumiose. NOW." Flash said seriously. He was already out of bed and getting packed.

"Right. This bitch is dead. If that kills everyone, then all of us will die too!" Alicia started packing as well. The rest of the group started packing.

"This looks really dangerous..." Toxic frowned.

"I have something important to investigate... Toxic and I won't be coming with you." Shadow interrupted. Toxic frowned, but didn't argue.

"Right. The four of us will get this thing defeated." Flash said confidently. Shadow nodded and departed with Toxic.

Day Five- 10:00 A.M. Location: outskirts of Lumiose City.

"It took a while, but we're almost there! Let's keep on going!" Flash ordered. He was quickly leading the group toward Lumiose City.

"Erm, Flash..."

"What is it, Peanut?"

"Aren't you forgetting something? Ya know, something important?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know... The portal?"

Flash stopped short, causing the others to trip over themselves.

"What the heck?!" Nan complained.

"As soon as we enter the city, that crazy Smash thing will happen again." Flash shivered.

"We don't have time to hesitate. That ultimate weapon thing is too scary." Nan said determinedly.

"You're right." Flash nodded.

Alexis and Nan suddenly got calls on their holo casters.

"Nan, Alexis, I'd like you to stop by my lab as soon as possible! It's important!" Professor Sycamore said before hanging up.

"Looks like we're splitting up into two groups." Nan sweatdropped.

"Alicia and I have this." Flash said confidently.

"Damn right bae." Alicia smirked.

"Let's go!" Peanut cheered. The group continued walking. Suddenly, they passed through an invisible portal and vanished completely in a flash of light.

Stage: Lumiose Streets.

Flash and Alicia found themselves alone in the abandoned streets of Lumiose, once again in armor and with keyblades in hand.

"Let's get this over with." Flash said grimly. They took a few steps forward.

"Alicia Simone Davis! Please put your hands in the air!" A large number of police helicopters appeared in the air.

"Not right now! FUCK THE POLICE!" Alicia screamed and ran off.

"Alicia Simone Davis! Please stop your movements!" The helicopters followed.

"...guess I'm on my own." Flash sweatdropped and walked onward.

Stage: Lysandre Cafe.

Flash entered the cafe to find Lysandre waiting for him. Flash glared and got into a fighting stance.

"Ah, Flash. I was hoping you'd be one of the trainers to come." Lysandre smiled. "I've been hoping to battle you... Call this battle a start up, so you can see how strong Team Flare is!"

Stage: Lysandre Cafe.

Boss: Lysandre.

Player 1: Flash.

Lysandre was replaced by a Mienfoo.

"Thunder!" Lightning fell from the sky and struck Mienfoo. Flash then dashed in and performed a strike combo on Mienfoo as it charged up. Mienfoo suddenly finished charging and performed a powerful acrobatics on Flash, sending him painfully into the wall. Flash snatched a pokeball out of the air and sent out Gardevoir. Gardevoir created a hemispherical barrier, but it didn't prevent Mienfoo for rushing in and smashing Flash with a high jump kick. Flash was pinned to the ground, so Mienfoo charged up then struck with acrobatics, smashing Flash around the room. A pokeball landed in front of Flash.

"Please not Gardevoir again...!" Flash prayed before throwing the pokeball at the approaching Mienfoo. Inkay popped out and flipped Mienfoo over, giving Flash the opportunity to strike her multiple times with his keyblades. He grabbed another pokeball and sent in Fletchling, who tackled Mienfoo. Flash unleashed a long combo of strikes on Mienfoo before charging up and hitting her with a powerful strike, defeating her.

A Murkrow appeared next. It very quickly slammed into Flash, throwing Flash around the room and causing him to crash into the walls painfully. Flash slowly got up and slashed at Murkrow, but he always flew up out of reach. Murkrow then performed an aerial ace, which damaged Flash as he was thrown around again. Having had enough, Flash held his keyblades above his head.

"Thunder!" Murkrow was struck by lightning.

"Blizzard!" The blast of ice magic froze Murkrow. Flash then performed a combo on him before charging up and defeating him with a powerful strike.

A Pyroar appeared next.

"I was expecting one of these." Flash smirked. Pyroar's shadow shot forward and connected with Flash's shadow. A bunch of purple energy spikes shot out of the shadow; throwing Flash into the wall.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!" Flash battered the lion with lightning bolts, but it didn't do much damage. Pyroar unleashed a star-shaped blast of fire that took up most of the room. Flash was unable to dodge and took massive damage. Flash stood and charged, but another giant star-shaped fire blast knocked him back.

"Thunder!" Flash stunned Pyroar with the electricity and attacked with a combo. They both struck with powerful hits at once, knocking them both down. Flash struggled up.

"Thunder!" Pyroar was finished with that. A giant Gyarados appeared as the next opponent.

"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!" Flash battered him with the super effective attacks. Gyarados roared and swept the floor with his tail, knocking Flash down. Flash got up and evaded a barrage of hyper beams. He jumped on Gyarados and began attacking his body. Gyarados eventually roared and slammed him into the wall before striking him with a hyper beam. Flash stumbled up.

"Thunder..." Flash murmured and shocked the Gyarados. Flash jumped up and struck him powerfully in the head with his keyblade, defeating him. Lysandre appeared, as did the smash ball. Flash destroyed it in a few strikes.

Flash's final smash- Team Twin Flash.

A pokeball fell from the sky, and Flash caught it. He sent out Peanut from it. A clone of Flash appeared next to him, wearing an armor that resembled a Gardevoir. All three smirked and charged forward.

Peanut swept Lysandre off his feet with a tail whip, and Flash slashed him a few times with the arm blades to knock him toward the clone. The clone smacked Lysandre up in the air. Peanut smacked Lysandre down with a shadow claw, Flash slashed him multiple times with the arm blades, and the clone caught him. The clone head butted Lysandre multiple times and then threw him to the ground.

"It's time for the finishing blow!" Peanut exclaimed and hopped between Flash and the clone. The three of them started to glow, and the two Flash's armor changed to that of Mega Gallade and Mega Gardevoir. Both of them created psychic currents in the air around them that turned into huge purple blasts that completely defeated Lysandre.

Stage: Lysandre Cafe- Complete!

Cutscene!

"Very good! I didn't expect you to lose to the first fight!" Lysandre grinned. "But remember, that's just a warm-up. Everything from here on out is much more difficult. Here."

He opened a secret door for Flash before entering it. Flash followed him.


	24. Lumiose Streets again

Stage: Lumiose Streets.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Alicia screamed, running from numerous police officers, cars, and helicopters. She noticed Pikachu following her. "Right... I gotta face this like a woman." Alicia smirked and turned.

"Alicia Simone Davis! Please put your hands in the air!"

"Like hell I will! Let's go!" Alicia shouted.

Stage: Lumiose Streets.

Boss: Big Police Helicopter.

Player 1: Alicia Simone Davis.

Player 2: Pikachu.

Alicia ran forward, slashing down police officers as they ran at her. Pikachu shocked others. Guns that had been masterfully attached to the police cars shot energy bullets at her, throwing both Alicia and the electric mouse back.

"Damn... These bitches got stronger." Alicia cursed. "Fire!" The blast of fire hit the largest helicopter, knocking it lower in the sky. The energy guns began firing again, forcing Alicia and Pikachu to dodge while taking out police officers.

"Pika!" Pikachu began to use thunder to hit the big helicopter.

"Good thinking, Pikachu!" Alicia raised her keyblades at the cop car. "Fire!" One cop car exploded. "Fire!" The next one exploded. "Fire!" The next one exploded. Alicia continued to use fire magic to blow up the cars. The energy guns started blasting her again, but she ignored the pain and kept blowing the cars up. She soon had eliminated all of the cop cars, Pikachu had brought the helicopter down a lot of levels.

"Good job, Pikachu!" Alicia grinned. Then a bunch of machine guns came out from the helicopter. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Alicia and Pikachu had to run far down the street to keep avoiding the bullets. The helicopter then flew overhead and started firing rockets at them. Pikachu and Alicia jumped over all the explosions.

"Fire!" Alicia blasted the helicopter with flames and Pikachu zapped the helicopter. A smash ball appeared that Alicia destroyed.

Alicia's Final Smash: Execution.

"Upupupupu!

U

Upupupupu!"

A circus tent surrounded the helicopter as it crashed.

"Upupupupu

U

Upupupupu!"

Alicia clones began to surround the helicopter, all giggling loudly.

"Spears of gungnir!" They all suddenly screamed, throwing up their arms. Poles shot out from nowhere, stabbing into the helicopter.

"Gatling guns!" Guns appeared out of nowhere and blasted the helicopter until there was nothing left.

Stage: Lumiose Streets- Complete!

"There, all done!" Alicia grinned at heavily damaged streets. "Time to help bae..."


	25. Sycamore's Lab

Stage: Sycamore's Lab.

"Wha...?" Nan looked around, blinking. He and Alexis had appeared immediately in Sycamore's lab instead of on the streets. They were now clothed in their armor and had Charizard, Greninja, Lucario, and Pichu beside them.

"Bruh. Where the fuck are we?" Alexis grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"This is Sycamore's Lab." Nan explained. "I guess the portal teleported us here..."

"Thanks for coming, you two!" Nan and Alexis could hear Sycamore's voice, but couldn't see him.

"Where are you?!" Nan called out.

"I'd like for Alexis to come upstairs through the elevator. Nan... I'd like to see how well you've trained your Pokemon! Please accept my challenge!"

"Hell yeah!" Nan grinned.

"Whatever." Alexis shrugged and got in the elevator with Pichu. They went up as a Venusaur appeared before Nan...

Stage: Sycamore's Lab.

Boss: Professor Sycamore.

Player 1: Nan.

Player 2: Charizard.

Player 3: Greninja.

Player 4: Lucario.

"Greninja, stay back! The three of us have this!" Nan grinned and charged forward. Venusaur began to generate petals around him as he endured hits from Nan, Charizard, and Lucario. He then suddenly turned the petals into a dome shield around him that blew them back. The dome grew bigger and bigger to continue to hit them before disappearing. Venusaur started generating petals again, so the trio started battering him with attacks. However, when Venusaur attacked with the petals this time, Nan jumped back and let his Pokemon get hit.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" The blasts damaged Venusaur while he was busy hitting Lucario and Charizard.

"We just need to stay back and hit him from long range! His attacks are useless then!" Nan called out. His Pokemon obliged and simply spammed Venusaur to death with long range attacks.

"It looks like we have to go to the next floor..." Nan blinked and went up the stairs. A Charizard was waiting for him. "Alright, Lucario stays back this time!"

Nan jumped forward to attack, but enemy Charizard flew over him. Charizard charged at the enemy Charizard, but enemy Charizard just sped up and slashed Charizard down. Enemy Charizard then used flamethrower, but all of the opponents dodged. Greninja began damaging him with water shuriken.

"Thunder!" Nan knocked enemy Charizard down from the sky, allowing Greninja and Charizard to score a few hits. Enemy Charizard roared in anger and slashed Greninja and Charizard away, though Greninja easily got back in and began battering enemy Charizard with water attacks. Enemy Charizard roared, but was finished by a few more thunders and water shuriken.

"It's much easier when you have the type advantage." Nan chuckled as his team advanced to the next floor. Blastoise was waiting for them. "Uh oh."

Blastoise sent a slow ring of water at them which they easily dodged. Lucario sent a barrage of aura spheres, Charizard blasted flamethrower, and Greninja sent water shuriken at him, but he retreated into his shell and minimized the damage.

"That's so cheap!" Nan yelped. Blastoise swept around in a circle and sent a small wave of water at them which swept all but Charizard off their feet. He then retreated into his skull as Charizard punched him, then suddenly popped his head out hard into Charizard, delivering a powerful blow that left Charizard stunned on the ground.

"That's skull bash?! It was so powerful!" Nan yelled. Lucario and Greninja raced forward, but Blastoise suddenly unleashed the ring of water in close range, knocking Lucario and Greninja back. Nan charged forward and struck him with a keyblade, but Blastoise used skull bash to knock Nan to the floor.

"This sucks..." Nan groaned. The smash ball suddenly appeared. "Get it!" Charizard flew up and struck it multiple times to get it.

Charizard's Final Smash: mega evolution X!

Charizard mega evolved into mega Charizard X and completely annihilated Blastoise in a few hits.

Stage: Sycamore's Lab- Complete!

Cutscene!

Nan panted as he reached the fourth floor.

"That was... Exhausting..." He crashed to the ground in front of Sycamore and Alexis.

"Good job, Nan!" Sycamore grinned. "You've gotten very strong! I'm glad I entrusted Charmander to you! Now that I've given Alexis my Squirtle, I want you two to head to Lysandre Labs!"

"Awesome!" Nan grinned.

"Bruh. I have a full party now." Alexis noted. The two trainers headed off to assist Flash, who was still on his own...


	26. Lysandre Labs Boss 1

Stage: Lysandre Labs.

Objective: defeat Lysandre.

Player 1: Flash.

Flash ran through the Team Flare hideout and cut down any grunt that came in his way. He soon came upon Aliana.

Cutscene!

"Hm...! An intruder. I'll take you down, then." Aliana pulled out a pokeball, prepared to battle.

Stage: Lysandre Labs.

Boss: Aliana.

Aliana was replaced with a Mightyena. The Mightyena suddenly was replaced by an afterimage, and the real Mightyena smashed Flash around with a powerful headbutt.

Tip- Mightyena has set up an embargo. You cannot use items on this boss.

Flash glared and blocked all of Mightyena's attacks. He then performed a powerful combo that threw Mightyena back. He blocked Mightyena's afterimage technique and defeated him with another combo.

The next Pokemon to appear was a Druddigon. Druddigon swooped forward and began swiping at Flash with purple energy surrounding his claw. Flash parried, but Druddigon eventually broke through and slammed Flash into the ceiling.

"Thunder!" The Lightning spell didn't do that much to Druddigon. He swooped over to attack again, but Flash parried before blowing him away with a strong strike. Druddigon conjured up a wave of water, but Flash managed to jump over it.

"Blizzard!" Druddigon was frozen solid. Flash performed a powerful combo that defeated it, thanks to the super effective ice.

Cutscene!

"I admit defeat..." Aliana sighed. Flash continued onward.


	27. Lysandre Labs Boss 2

Stage: Lysandre Labs.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Alicia and Pikachu ran up to Flash, who turned and smiled.

"You're here! I'm glad. Storming the base by myself isn't exactly... Great." Flash shivered.

"Silly Flash. I'll always be here for you." Alicia ruffled his hair. "Now let's fuck up some bitches!"

"Hell yeah!" Flash grinned.

Stage: Lysandre Labs.

Objective: defeat Lysandre.

Player 1: Flash.

Player 2: Alicia Simone Davis.

Player 3: Pikachu.

Flash and Alicia quickly took down all the team Flare grunts as they came up.

Cutscene!

The couple ran into Celosia and Bryony.

"Hmph. It seems it's time for battle." The two team Flare scientists prepared themselves.

"Bruh. Look at these fake ass bitches with their fake ass weaves and flat chests. Let's fuck 'em up, Flash." Alicia smirked.

"You got it!" Flash grinned.

Stage: Lysandre Labs.

Boss: Celosia and Bryony.

The two women were replaced by a Manectric and a Liepard

Tip- while Manectric is in play, Pikachu and Pichu cannot attack.

"This looks familiar." Alicia noted.

"Yeah. Let's beat 'em a second time." Flash said. They prepared to attack, but then Liepard and Manectric turned into afterimages and both struck Alicia multiple times.

"Blizzard!" Flash froze both of them as soon as they stopped moving. The couple struck at them multiple times, though they eventually defrosted. Manectric fried Flash and Alicia with a flamethrower and then Liepard knocked them away.

"Blizzard!"

"Fire!"

Flash and Alicia sent both attack at them. The Pokemon turned into afterimages and then attacked, but they still took damage from the spells. Flash and Alicia were thrown around.

"This is pissing me off! Blizzard!" Flash growled. He froze both pokemon. The couple then dealt a number of devastating blows to them as Flash began to glow red...

Action- change to battle form: anger.

Flash's armor became pure red and the keyblades disappeared.

Tip: in this battle form, Flash's attack and defense go up, but his speed goes down. He deals more damage to ice type Pokemon. To top it off, he gets a new moveset!

Flash charged up then punched both Pokemon very hard, defeating them.

A Drapion and a Bisharp appeared next. The screen suddenly went dark, and the three fighters were thrown around. Drapion jumped in front of Flash, and proceeded to stab Flash with a bunch of needles. Bisharp jumped in front of Alicia and headbutted her away. Pikachu tackled Bisharp then started zapping him. Drapion jumped over and stabbed Pikachu with a bunch of needles.

"Fuck off! Fire!" Alicia blasted Drapion away with the fire spell. Bisharp jumped back and created a large green X that enlarged and shot across the battlefield, smashing Flash, Alicia, and Pikachu back. Bisharp then attacked with a shadow claw while Drapion used poison jab.

"No... It won't end like this!" Flash blocked Bisharp's attack then punched him away, defeating him. "Flaming nova!" He created a fireball in his hand and smashed it on Drapion's head. The smash ball appeared, and Alicia and Flash broke it at the same time.

Flash and Alicia's combo smash: the polar couple.

Alicia's right eye closed as black energy surrounded her. Flash's armor turned pure white as wings sprouted from his back.

"Bae. Let's do this." Alicia shot forward and slashed Drapion.

"Right." Flash flew up and sent blasts of light down to hit Drapion.

"Bae. Let's finish up." Alicia jumped up on Flash's level.

"Right." Flash and Alicia both shot down and punched Drapion hard. They kissed as he exploded in the background.

Cutscene!

"This sucks!" Celosia whined.

"But you win." Bryony sighed.

"Let's keep going!" Alicia grinned.


	28. Lysandre Labs Boss 3

Stage: Lysandre Labs.

"Hey! Guys!" Nan grinned as he and Alexis ran over.

"You guys too!" Flash grinned. "Lex, what's with the Squirtle?"

"What's with the new armor?" Alexis countered.

"I was just asking a question..." Flash frowned.

"Heads up, they're here." Alicia got ready to fight.

Stage: Lysandre Labs.

Objective: defeat Lysandre.

Player 1: Flash.

Player 2: Alicia Simone Davis.

Player 3: Pikachu.

Player 4: Nan.

Player 5: Alexis Marie Davis.

Player 6: Greninja.

Player 7: Squirtle.

Player 8: Pichu.

The group easily wiped out the grunts that came at them.

Cutscene!

"Hmph... I'm the last one between you and Lysandre... How pathetic." Mable frowned. "Prepare yourself."

Stage: Lysandre Labs.

Boss: Mable.

Mable was replaced by a Houndoom. Houndoom spat a glob of purple into the group that exploded and sent them all flying. Houndoom then jumped over to Pichu and began savagely attacking it with dark energy. He then blasted it away with a flamethrower.

"Hey!" Alexis conjured a ruby and a blast came from it and struck Houndoom. Alexis then conjured a pane of glass and savagely beat Houndoom with it until it broke. Houndoom then attacked her with dark energy before launching her away with flamethrower. The others now charged at Houndoom, but he spat out another purple ball that exploded and threw them apart. Squirtle made it to him.

Squirtle dodged over an attack by surfing up on a wave. The water damaged Houndoom. Squirtle then retreated into his shell and proceeded to batter Houndoom with attacks. Alicia then jumped in and slashed Houndoom down.

A Weavile appeared next. A blast of ice filled wind crossed the stage and knocked the players around. Nan jumped forward and slashed, but he slashed through an afterimage. Weavile began quickly slashing through people, but Flash blocked. He then did a powerful punch combo to her and finished her with a flaming punch.

Cutscene!

"Pathetic... Continue on your way, then." Mable snorted. The group continued onward.


	29. Lysandre Labs final boss

Stage: Lysandre Labs.

Objective: Defeat Lysandre.

"There don't seem to be any more enemies." Nan noted.

"Maybe Lysandre's the last one left!" Flash smirked.

"I'm gonna beat his irrelevant ass..." Alicia cracked her knuckles.

"Let's keep looking..." Nan frowned.

After some time, they reached a prison area. A very tall man was locked behind bars.

"They're keeping people here?" Nan gasped in disgust.

"Let's get you out..." Flash moved to open the cell.

"Many, many years ago... The king of Kalos had a beloved Pokemon who died." The man suddenly said. "He was so devastated that he built a device to bring the Pokemon back to life... However, he had to use the life force of many Pokemon to make it work. When his Pokemon realized what he had done, she left him. The king wanted revenge on the people that killed his Pokemon, so he turned his machine into an ultimate weapon and annihilated both sides of the war."

"Shit!" Alicia hissed as Flash unlocked the cell door.

"We have to stop that... Now." Flash said seriously and the group continued on their way...

They soon reached the final room. Lysandre and Xerosic were waiting for them.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You actually made it to me." Lysandre grinned. "I'll cut you a deal, then. If you beat Xerosic, we'll let you disable the ultimate weapon." Lysandre then left the room.

Stage: Lysandre Labs.

Boss: Xerosic.

Player 1: Flash.

Player 2: Alicia Simone Davis.

Player 3: Pikachu.

Player 4: Nan.

Player 5: Greninja.

Player 6: Charizard.

Player 7: Lucario.

Player 8: Alexis Marie Davis.

Xerosic was replaced by a Crobat. Crobat quickly slashed everyone away with invisible blasts. Charizard flew at him, but Crobat quickly blasted him and others away with an X-shaped poison attack. Pikachu slipped through and tackled Crobat. Crobat swooped across the field and smacked Nan with a steel wing.

"Ow!" Nan yelped.

"Die!" Alicia slashed at Crobat, but he dodged. Alexis jumped up and momentarily grew wings to fly. She then conjured a rose and spun it to strike Crobat with thorns several times. Crobat then started firing invisible blasts again, but Greninja was able to teleport next to him and strike him. Lucario then hit with some aura spheres.

"Thunder!" Nan paralyzed Crobat, allowing everyone to hit and damage him.

The defeated Crobat was replaced with Malamar. Malamar attacked suddenly with a strong blow, throwing the whole group away. Flash jumped forward, but Malamar struck him hard and knocked him away. Charizard hit with flamethrower while Lucario battered at the for with aura spheres. Malamar leapt at Charizard and struck him hard, throwing him around. Nan jumped at him and blocked a strong blow, but the next hit sent Nan flying. Alexis conjured a ruby and three it at Malamar, though it did little damage.

"What do we do?" Nan whispered.

"Just spam attacks from a distance!" Flash ordered. The group did just that, and defeated Xerosic.

Cutscene!

"Well, you won. Like boss said, you can disable the ultimate weapon." Xerosic said.

"Finally. This was simple enough." Flash grinned as he disabled the weapon.

"Good job, really... But Team Flare can't go down like this. Not here not now not ever." Xerosic pulled out a remote and pressed a button. On a screen in the room, they would see the weapon emerge in Geosenge Town.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Nan yelped.

"You lied to us." Flash glared at Xerosic.

"The boss promised you... I didn't." The scientist shrugged uncaringly. "Have fun!"

"Let's just get to Geosenge." Nan said, leading the group off.


	30. Chapter 30

Day 5- 11:00 A.M. Location: outskirts of Lumiose City.

The group passed through the portal, turning back to normal.

"That still freaks me out." Nan shivered.

"I wish we could've beaten them up there." Flash frowned. "Would've been easier with our keyblades... Let's head to Geosenge Town."

Day 5- 12:00 P.M. Location: Geosenge Town.

"Wow. Big machine." Nan noted, wide eyed.

"Hm... But how to stop it..." Flash scowled.

"I'm gonna destroy it." Alicia started rolling up her sleeves and taking off all her jewelry.

"W- wait! That's dangerous!" Peanut yelped, flustered.

"Alicia. You know you can't without magic." Flash said calmly.

"Bruh." Alicia unrolled her sleeves and started putting her jewelry back on.

"We just need to figure out a way to stop it." Nan said.

"If only a plot device could occur." Peanut sighed.

"Hey, guys!" Foxfire ran over to the group.

"Hi plot device!" Peanut waved at Foxfire cheerfully with his tail.

"I found out something was going on, and my research brought me here." Foxfire explained. "I found Team Flare's hideout."

"Great. Lead us to it." Flash said bluntly.

"Um... I mean, it's kind of dangerous. I was gonna call the police..." Foxfire reasoned.

"I don't remember stuttering." Flash replied sarcastically.

"He wants you to bring him to the hideout. Bring him to the fucking hideout." Alicia glared at Foxfire. "Do I have to fight you, bitch?" She rolled up her sleeves and started taking off her jewelry.

"Alright, alright, I'll take you to it!" Foxfire sweatdropped. "Jeez..."

"Thank you. No need for violence, Alicia." Flash said.

"Bruh." Alicia rolled her sleeves down and put her jewelry on.

Day 5- 12:15 P.M. Location: Team Flare Secret HQ.

"Alright, here it is." Foxfire led the group into the secret Team Flare headquarters.

"Good work, Fox." Flash nodded.

"The solution to our problem should be here." Nan stated.

"Well, well. I'm surprised you chased the remains of my team here." Lysandre grinned, having been lying in wait for the group.

"Lysandre." Flash tensed.

"You piece of shit. I'm gonna fuck you up and make sure you don't fucking fuck shit up." Alicia started rolling up her sleeves and taking off her jewelry.

"I'd like a rematch with Flash, actually." Lysandre stated.

"Bruh." Alicia rolled her sleeves down and put her jewelry back on.

"Let's do this, then. Nothing's changed. I'll destroy you." Flash glared at Lysandre.

Lysandre sent in Mienshao first. Flash quickly sent in Gardevoir, who easily dealt with the enemy using moonblast.

Next came Honchcrow, who was also easily defeated by moonblast.

Lysandre finally sent in Pyroar. Flash considered before switching in Inkay. Inkay used topsy-turvy before using psychic to attack. Pyroar wasn't too damaged and used fire blast. Inkay used dark pulse, but Pyroar countered with his own dark pulse and defeated the little squid Pokemon.

After hesitating for a moment, Flash sent in Peanut. Peanut was knocked down by Pyroar's hyper voice. He glared and tackled Pyroar down. He used bite and then was thrown off. Flash scowled in frustration and switched in Fletchling.

Fletchling used aerial ace to knock Pyroar back. Pyroar used fire blast, striking and burning the little bird. Fletchling glared and used a tackle/quick attack/wing attack combo to chalk up damage against him. Fletchling then used aerial ace to defeat him, though he then was damaged again by a fire blast. Fletchling fell as well.

Lysandre's Gyarados was met by a determined Peanut. Peanut used shadow ball to strike Gyarados then tackled and bit him. Gyarados used outrage to slam Peanut away. Peanut got up and dealt a few more attacks to the enraged Pokemon. Gyarados then brutally defeated the Eevee with outrage.

Flash sent in Gardevoir, who promptly finished Gyarados with a thunder.

"Very good. But can you stop the weapon in time...? I doubt it." Lysandre fled further into the base.

"Let's crush him." Flash said darkly. The group called out their Pokemon and rushed through the base, defeating all the remaining Team Flare grunts. They got to a room with a tree in the center.

"What is this shit?" Alicia wondered.

"That's Xerneas. It's the legendary Pokemon whose life force is being used to power the Ultimate Weapon." A familiar voice informed. Toxic and Shadow stepped out from behind Xerneas.

"Toxic!" Nan gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Flash wondered.

"We've been waiting for you to show up. We need to capture Xerneas to get rid of Team Flare's energy source, so we need that master ball." Shadow informed.

"I see." Flash nodded and gave the master ball to Toxic. Toxic then tossed the ball at the tree, capturing Xerneas.

"This should stop the weapon from firing." Toxic smiled in relief.

"Right. I'll be taking it back as such." A cold voice said. Lysandre entered the room in a new, robotic outfit. "I've played around enough... I'll be defeating you all and taking the legendary back."

"I won't allow that." Toxic sent in Xerneas as Lysandre prepared to battle...

Lysandre sent in Mienshao and Honchcrow, but both were quickly defeated by Xerneas's moonblast. Pyroar came in next. He started damaging Xerneas with fire blasts, making Toxic frown.

"Geomancy and then moon blast!" Toxic ordered. Xerneas did so and managed to eventually take out Pyroar, though barely had any health left.

"Xerneas barely has health left... But my strongest Pokemon is coming out now! Come, Mega Gyarados!" Lysandre laughed as he sent out and mega evolved his Pokemon.

"Toxic. Let Xerneas rest. I'm gonna finish this." Nan suddenly stepped in, sending out Lucario.

"Alright..." Toxic worriedly retrieved Xerneas and stepped back. Nan mega evolved Lucario. Gyarados struck with an aqua tail that Lucario caught, but the water attack overwhelmed him and slammed him to the ground. Lucario then dodged a number of outrages before getting behind Gyarados. Lucario ended the fight with a single aura sphere.

"Good job!" The group cheered and congratulated Nan and Toxic.

"Hehe... 'Twas nothing." Toxic grinned.

"...I see..." Lysandre glared at them darkly. "Then... I'll just destroy those of us here... With the remaining power..."

This caused the group to freeze. Lysandre pressed a button on the remote control.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, BITCH!" Alicia screamed.

"NO TIME! RUN! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Shadow ushered the group out of the base, but they only made it to Geosenge Town before the weapon finished charging up...

A large beam shot from the crystal. However, it suddenly fell back down and destroyed the weapon and the secret headquarters instead of the town.

"...well that failed." Nan sweatdropped.

"Looks like Team Flare's done." Flash grinned. "Now just one badge left..."


	31. Chapter 31

Day 5- 3:00 P.M. Location: route 20.

The group had gotten to Snowbelle City in fair time. Foxfire had already gotten all eight badges, so he had departed the group beforehand. However, upon reaching the city, they were informed that Wulfric was in the Pokemon Village. The group now trudged through the forest route toward said village.

"I don't like this forest." Alicia grumbled.

"Deal with it." Flash bluntly replied.

"Baaaaaeeeee!" Alicia whined.

"Let's just get this last gym badge. Stop complaining." Shadow said. Suddenly, the group spotted a Jigglypuff in front of them.

"Bruh. The fuck is that?" Alicia questioned.

"A Jigglypuff." Flash replied.

"...I want it." Alicia declared.

"Really?" Flash blinked.

"Yes." Alicia sent out Fennekin. Jigglypuff glared hostilely at the starter, but Fennekin managed to strike first with flame wheel and then hit with flamethrower. Alicia then caught it in a pokeball. She looked pleased with herself and kept walking.

Meanwhile, Toxic spotted a fluffy black tail with a red tip peeking out of a bush.

"Hm...?" Toxic stopped and examined it. It wiggled every now and then. "...FLUFFEH!" Toxic hugged the tail happily, revealing a Zoroark. The Zoroark glared at Toxic.

"Um... Toxic... I wouldn't do that." Nan sweatdropped.

"Nonsense! Fluffehs need to be hugged!" Toxic chimed. She quickly dodged a slash from Zoroark. "I just need to catch it!"

"Do it quick before it kills you." Nan sweatdropped.

Toxic sent in Dedenne, who used nuzzle to paralyze Zoroark. Toxic then captured the Pokemon.

"That was fast." Nan blinked.

"Yup!" Toxic kept cheerfully skipping along. The group eventually reached the Pokemon Village to find Wulfric there.

"This is the sanctuary of Pokemon who have been mistreated by trainers. Don't harm the Pokemon here... They're distrustful of humans as is." Wulfric warned before leaving. The group followed him back to the gym.

Day 5- 4:00 P.M. Location: Snowbelle Gym.

"Alicia'll be going first! She's the leading fighter, after all!" Peanut giggled.

"Thank you, Peanut." Alicia smirked and easily defeated Wulfric's team with Fennekin.

"Next is Flash!" Peanut giggled. Flash stepped up and appraised his own pokeballs as Wulfric sent in Abamasnow.

"Fletchling! Go!" Flash finally sent out the little bird Pokemon. Fletchling struck with an aerial ace, but Abamasnow quickly defeated it with an up close ice shard.

Flash frowned again before sending out Snorlax. Snorlax struck the opponent with ice punch, but Abamasnow once again used the up close opportunity to strike with ice shard followed by an ice beam. Snorlax was frozen in place, but his mouth wasn't so he defeated Abamasnow with a hyper beam.

Cryogonal came out next and defeated Snorlax with an ice beam.

"...Peanut. I'm counting on you to win this." Flash sighed. Peanut skipped onto the field confidently. Cryogonal began with a confuse ray, but Peanut countered it with an ice beam. Peanut then slammed into Cryogonal with a take down, defeating it.

Avalugg came out as Wulfric's final Pokemon. Peanut charged forward to attack, but Avalugg quickly buried him with an avalanche. Avalanche seemed satisfied, only for an injured Peanut to pop out of the ground and hit him with a dig. This flipped Avalugg over, allowing Peanut to finish him with a shadow claw.

"Nan next! Nan next!" Peanut cheered. Nan easily won using Charizard.

"Now Toxic!" Peanut cheered.

"I already have my eighth badge, but thanks." Toxic smiled.

"Alexis!" Peanut cheered. Alexis won easily using Torchic.

"Alright, everyone! We have eight badges! Now split up and train hard! On the seventh day, we'll fight in the Pokemon league!" Peanut cheered.

Final stats.

Day: Five

Badges won: Eight.

Competition stats:

Alicia- 2 wins, 0 losses. (1 loss against Foxfire.)

Flash- 2 wins, 1 loss. (1 loss against Foxfire.)

Nan- 2 wins, 2 losses. (1 win against Foxfire.)

Toxic- 0 wins, 1 loss.

Alexis- 0 wins, 2 losses.


	32. Kalos League Preliminaries

Day 7- 8:00 A.M. Location: Pokemon League.

All of the group, including Foxfire, arrived at once.

"Today's the day!" Nan grinned.

"Hell yeah! I'm totally gonna win this!" Foxfire smirked.

"I'm gonna be the winner here. Sorry." Flash said.

"This is gonna be a load of fun, I can just tell! I can't wait!" Toxic giggled cheerfully.

"Let's go in together, guys!" Nan grinned. The group all pushed open the doors, smiling as light flooded the area around them...

Stage: Kalos League.

Objective: defeat all opponents.

Player 1: Nan.

Player 2: Greninja.

"Wh- what the heck?!" Nan yelped, astonished. His attire had changed into his armor, his keyblades appearing in his hands. He was in a long hallway next to Greninja. "I thought this was only in Lumiose!" Enemies began appearing before him. "Shoot!"

First a Pelipper popped up, but Greninja quickly battered it down.

Next was a Tyranitar, which Greninja once again defeated quickly.

Next a Jynx appeared. Greninja suddenly swapped places with Charizard, who quickly defeated Jynx with fire attacks.

A Typhlosion appeared. Greninja swapped back in and defeated the fire type.

An Electrode was sent out. Nan jumped in and quickly cut it down.

A Milotic appeared. A pokeball fell which Nan caught and threw, releasing Gogoat. Nan rode on Gogoat and trampled the rest of the Pokemon.

Cutscene!

Nan made it to a room to find his friends as well as two strangers gathered there.

"What's going on?" Nan blinked.

"It looks like this place is also a portal." Flash informed. "The Pokemon League won't just be Pokemon fighting. The eight of us are the quarter finalists."

"Sounds interesting." Nan smirked.

"I'll enjoy this." Alicia smirked.

"Hey, Nan. Imagine if Erza was fighting in this." Flash snickered. "She would just BS a victory. I would really call BS on that. I'm much better than Erza... She may be the queen of BS, but I don't hide behind my armor!"

"Hehe, yeah." Nan grinned. Flash and Nan then found a sword planted firmly in the wall, having narrowly missed decapitating one of them.

"What the heck?!" Flash and Nan yelled and jumped away. One of the strangers walked over to the sword and plucked it from the wall. She was a short teenager with a long hair that had apparently been dyed red. She wore a predominantly red outfit, and turned to glare at the two boys, her sword in hand. Nan and Flash could feel chills up and down their spines from the hostility in her glare.

"I'm sorry... Were you talking about Erza Scarlet there? From Fairy Tail?" The girl asked, coldness in her voice.

"Why did you throw a sword at us?! You could've killed one of us!" Nan yelled.

"My hand must've slipped." The girl replied coolly. "Now. Were you or were you not?"

"We were, yes." Flash said.

"Oh. That's strange. I don't remember the ways you described her ever being how she was portrayed. Could you tell me which chapter you got those impressions from? I happen to be an avid Fairy Tail fan myself, so I've read most of the manga and watched all of the anime. Erza has to be my favorite character." The girl said coolly.

"Well... I haven't watched or read any of Fairy Tail..." Flash said uncomfortably.

"Oh?" The girl's voice became more hostile. "Then where ever did you pick up such bad impressions of her?"

"Well... I've seen her played on forums... Nan was playing her..." Discomfort was once again in Flash's voice.

"Oh? And did Nan play her EXACTLY as she is in the anime?" The girl asked.

"Well-" Nan started.

"He played her okay, but perfectly is not the right description." Shadow chimed in out of nowhere.

"Hey!" Nan yelped.

"It's the truth! You're not BAD, just need more practice!" Shadow giggled back.

"I see... So basically, you've formed your opinions of a character based entirely on how a person plays them on a forum when the portrayal wasn't even completely accurate..." The girl pretended to ponder on this before once again slamming her sword into the wall between the two boys, freaking them out. "UNFORGIVABLE! YOU IMBECILES BETTER HOPE I'M NOT YOUR OPPONENT, OR YOU'LL NEVER RECOVER FROM THE WOUNDS!"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Alicia yelled, running over. "Get the fuck away from them!"

"Or what?" The girl asked icily, turning her glare to Alicia. Alicia got a chill down her spine as well.

"I'll fuck you up, bitch!" Alicia managed to get out.

"Cursing isn't very polite. I don't believe you can defeat me, no... I would hope for your sake I'm not your opponent." The girl said coolly before walking away.

"Who was that?!" Nan yelped.

"Her name's Titania. I invited her." Shadow said cheerfully. "This is one of the reasons we're friends. Ah..."

"If that bitch fights me... I'll fuck her up." Alicia growled.

Meanwhile, on a screen in the room, cards with the faces of the eight quarterfinalists appeared. The cards began shuffling...

 **A/N: yo! Time for the Pokemon League! Exciting and all, Nya? At any rate, I want my friends who have avatars in the story to have a say in the matches! So, after reading this chapter, I'd like for all of you to review or message me in some way the matches you would like to see. If you don't have any matches that you want to happen in the Pokemon League, still message me or review saying that you have no preference. I will bother you guys about it!**

 **Here are the competitors:**

 **Flash, Alicia, Nan, Alexis, Toxic, Foxfire, Titania, and NPC.**

 **You can put the matches you request in a review, or message me, whichever floats your boat. Just tell me in some way if you have a preference or not.**


	33. Round 1! Flash vs Nan!

Cutscene!

The group watched in silence as Toxic defeated the random opponent and returned to the waiting room.

"The six of us that are left are only important people." Shadow noted.

"Is that so?" Peanut blinked. "I imagine the next few fights will be epic, then."

"I'm rooting for Toxic! Care to place a bet?" Shadow smirked, cornering Peanut.

"E- eh?! Of course I would root for Flash, but... Betting isn't... What would I even offer..." Peanut mumbled nervously, looking away.

"Your soul!" Shadow towered over Peanut.

"Don't bully each other." Flash said, suddenly snatching Peanut away.

"You two are no fun. Maybe you'll be up next." Shadow glanced at the screen just in time to see the cards shuffle to Flash and Nan. "...I was right!"

"Two of the main characters fighting already?! That's just bad writing! Who set up these matches?!" Shadow immediately glared at Peanut.

"Don't look at me! I'm innocent!" Peanut squeaked.

"I believe you... For now." Shadow glared slightly.

"At least I don't have to fight Titania or Alicia... Those two are scary." Nan sighed in relief.

"You admit you're too scared to fight Alicia?" Flash snickered.

"Hell no! Alicia, fight me!" Nan turned, only to get kicked out of the waiting room.

"Just fight already!" Alicia growled. "I swear, the shit I go through every day..."

Nan and Flash entered the arena, feeling themselves transform into their armor...

Stage: Kalos League.

Round 1: Flash vs. Nan!

Other players: Greninja, Charizard, Lucario.

Fight!

"A fun fight right from the start! If they don't make it interesting, I'll kill them!" A familiar voice giggled.

"Flandre?!" Nan gasped.

"Damn. I just wanna see Alicia fight already..." Another voice grumbled.

"Monica?" Flash blinked. The two fighters looked up, seeing the two familiar figures in the announcer's box.

Cutscene!

"Hey, you two! Get fighting! I wanna be entertained!" Flandre giggled gleefully.

"B- but Flandre... What are you doing here?!" Nan gasped.

"Bruh. Less questions more fighting." Monica glared.

"Peanut invited us to referee!" Flandre grinned easily.

"Is that really true...?" Flash grumbled as pokeballs fell from the air...

Round one: Nan vs. Flash.

Peanut came out of the pokeball that Flash threw down.

"Yup, it's true! I invited them to make it more interesting!" Peanut said cheerfully.

"So you two set us up in the first round?!" Flash growled.

"I might've. I might not've." Monica was boredly filing her nails. "I just wanna see Alicia fight."

"Yup, I thought it would be fun to see you two fight! Drama!" Flandre giggled.

"That's not drama! That's BORING!" Flash hissed.

"You want ME to fight you two myself?!" Flandre growled, her mood quickly swinging as she pointed her hand at Flash.

"NONONO! Flash and I will fight! Go!" Nan beaned Flash with a pokeball. Goldeen came out.

"What's with you?" Flash frowned as Peanut tackled Goldeen.

"I REALLY don't want to fight Flandre." Nan frowned sheepishly.

"...really, dude?" Flash rolled his eyes. "Thunder!"

"Gah!" Nan was knocked back. Flash was suddenly smashed by a fist from behind. Lucario had entered the fray, shooting an aura sphere that destroyed Peanut.

"Peanut!" Flash gasped.

"Don't worry. Peanut's just defeated, he'll be fine." Monica said, filing her nails.

"That means a Pokemon is down on each side! Flash's Peanut and Nan's useless Goldeen!" Flandre giggled.

"Hey! Don't call my Pokemon useless!" Nan yelled.

"Do you have a problem?" Flandre asked, glaring at Nan intimidatingly. "Do I have to go down there and fight myself?"

"Eek! N- no! I'm sorry!" Nan panicked.

"What did I say about getting distracted?" Flash slashed Lucario across the field and beaned Nan with a pokeball.

"Ow!" Nan yelped. The pokeball popped open, Gardevoir coming out.

"Gardevoir?! Seriously?! You know Lucario's steel type is good against her fairy type, right?" Nan smirked. "Lucario, attack!" Lucario sent an aura sphere at Gardevoir, but a barrier appeared around the embrace Pokemon and deflected the attack back at him, sending him flying.

"What?!" Nan gasped.

"Gardevoir's barrier deflects projectile attacks. It's useful for defense..." Flash jumped high over the barrier and took aim at it. "And for offense! Fire!" The blast of fire hit the barrier and was deflected at Nan, sending him flying.

"Gyah!" Nan gasped as he hit the wall hard.

"And Flash easily takes the lead over Nan, since he's just that good!" Flandre laughed. "You suck, Nan!"

"Grr..." Nan stood. "So what?! The barrier doesn't work for physical attacks, Lucario!" Lucario understood and charged for Gardevoir.

"Thunder!" Flash pointed his keyblades above Lucario's head. A storm cloud appeared, unleashing a bolt of lightning, but Lucario pulled to a stop just in time to evade. Flash jumped in, slashing viciously at the jackal Pokemon. Lucario countered each slash with a punch.

"Your Gardevoir can't help you! It's useless to fight like this!" Nan suddenly jumped in and shattered Flash's guard with a strong blow. As Nan performed a slash combo on Flash, Lucario punched hard at Gardevoir.

"Sh- shoot... Gardevoir!" Flash gasped in pain, crashing to the ground. He grabbed a pokeball as it landed by him and threw it at Nan. The pokeball released Inkay, who quickly flipped both opponents upside down.

"Whoa!" Nan gasped. Flash quickly performed slash combos on Nan and Lucario.

"Gah! Dang it! That's not enough!" Nan growled. Lucario used aura sphere to defeat Inkay.

"What's with all this power...?!" Flash hissed in annoyance, beaning Lucario with a pokeball.

"Since Lucario's a playable smash character, he's leagues more powerful than your assist Pokemon." Flandre explained gleefully.

"But that's no fair!" Flash yelled. Fletchling popped out of the pokeball and tackled Lucario.

"Too bad!" Flandre laughed. Lucario defeated Fletchling with an aura sphere, but Flash got close to him in that time and struck with a hard slash. Lucario was sent flying out of the stadium. Unfortunately, Nan snuck up behind Flash and dealt a hard blow to him as well. Flash crashed around the stadium, landing hard on his face.

"Ugh... This is really unfair... Like a two on one battle... And he's already defeated three of my Pokemon while I've only defeated two of his..." Flash grumbled as he stood. Flash and Nan caught a pokeball each at the same time. They threw them at each other, resulting in Abamasnow and Chespin to come out at once.

"What?!" Flash gasped.

"Looks like your luck just isn't working out!" Nan jeered as Abamasnow froze Chespin solid. Then he charged forward and unleashed a frenzy of slashes on Flash. Flash desperately blocked.

"Why is he so strong...?!" Flash grit his teeth.

"Thundaga!" Nan called a blast of lightning down from the sky. It hit its mark, shattering Flash's guard and sending the young trainer sprawling.

"Dang it...!" Flash grimaced, his hand finding a pokeball and activating it.

"Hehe! That all you got, Flashy? You've still got too Pokemon left! But then again, I have four!" Nan jeered. Then a shadow fell over the stadium. Nan looked up to find a Snorlax crashing down toward them. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

The impact crushed Abamasnow and sent Nan ricocheting around the stadium.

"That's more like it!" Flash got to his feet unsteadily as Nan crashed to the ground. "Again!" The shadow loomed over the stadium.

"NOT again! I'm ready!" Nan growled. Charizard appeared in the sky and pummeled Snorlax until it disappeared.

"Why don't I get player Pokemon?! This is so unfair!" Flash yelled angrily.

"Just the luck of the draw!" Nan grinned, cutting in and slashing Flash into a wall. A pokeball fell into Flash's hands.

"Gardevoir! I'm counting on you!" Flash sent out the wounded Gardevoir.

"Attention! Attention! The smash ball has appeared!" Flandre yelled. "This is your last chance to win, Flash!"

"Thanks for the tip!" Flash leapt into the air, but Charizard flew over and rammed him down.

"That smash ball is mine!" Nan cut it several times, gaining smash power.

"No..." Flash gaped.

Nan's final smash: Triple Element Blast.

Greninja and Charizard appeared beside Nan.

"Blast burn!" Nan ordered. Charizard unleashed a huge blast of fire that Flash narrowly avoided.

"Hydro cannon!" Nan ordered. Greninja did a few ninja poses before unleashing a huge blast of water that nearly hit Flash again. Flash found himself trapped in between the two blasts.

"Now!" Nan began to summon a huge number of keyblades and throw them into the air around Flash. Soon, Flash was completely surrounded by a dome of keyblades.

"THUNDAGA!"

The fire, water, and lightning attacks converged on Flash and Gardevoir, completely annihilating the ground under them. When the smoke cleared, Flash had been flat out smashed through the stadium wall.

"Nan wins!" Flandre cheered.

"I'm surprised... Bruh. I wanted Flash to win." Monica rolled her eyes and went back to texting.

"Thanks for watching! We'll be up with the next matches soon enough!" Flandre grinned.

Cutscene!

Alicia glared at Nan as he trudged back into the waiting room.

"What?!" Nan demanded.

"Flash should've won." Alicia grumbled.

"I won fair and square! You just want Flash to win everything!" Nan growled.

"Bae deserves it." Alicia huffed.

"Does not!" Nan gained a tick mark.

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"I wish they would just shut up..." Shadow sighed. He trotted over to the screen where the matches were shown. Two sets of paired pictures appeared: Alexis vs. Foxfire and Alicia vs. Titania...


	34. Two fights, one chapter!

Cutscene!

"Alicia against what's her face! Ha! This'll be great! Go new person!" Nan jeered from the waiting room.

"You're rooting for a stranger over Alicia?" Toxic frowned at him.

"How else do you make friends?" Nan grinned.

"I think she made it clear she distinctly dislikes you." Shadow snickered.

"Nobody asked you, stupid Eevee!" Nan grumbled, glaring.

"Anyway, two fights at once... Let's watch!" Shadow grinned and looked back at the screen.

Xxx

Round 2: Foxfire vs. Alexis

Other players: Pichu and Squirtle.

Fight!

In the stadium, Foxfire and Alexis had transformed into their armors. Alexis was in her monochrome pink armor while Foxfire gained armor that, as his name suggests, resembled a fox.

"This is like a dream come true!" Foxfire's eyes shone.

"Don't get all weird." Alexis deadpanned. The pair each caught a pokeball and threw them. Alexis's Bellossom came out, but Foxfire's Onix struck first. A number of rocks fell from the air, striking Alexis and her Pokemon.

"Got you!" Foxfire grinned.

"Bruh. Not good enough." Alexis grunted. Bellossom suddenly unleashed a sleep powder, putting Foxfire and Onix to sleep. "I've got YOU!" Alexis conjured a sharp piece of glass in her hand and slashed through both of her enemies, resulting in Onix's disappearance and Foxfire falling to the ground. "I'm winning." She smirked.

Xxx

"Alright! We got this ratchet ass bitch Alicia on the right. She a hoe. Then, we got Titania on the left. Bruh. Go Titania!" Monica cheered.

"Monica, you ratchet ass bitch! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Alicia demanded. They had entered a second stadium, and Alicia was wearing her usual armor.

"I'm the announcer. Bruh. Stupid ass motherfucker..." Monica rolled her eyes.

"I'm about to come up there and fuck your ass up." Alicia growled.

"Bruh. Your opponent is Titania, remember? Dumbass." Monica rolled her eyes again.

"Oh yeah... I've got a bone to pick with you, bitch." Alicia hissed, turning to Titania.

"...I don't appreciate the explicit language." The red-head was staring darkly at Alicia. Surprisingly, she had retained her clothes.

"The fuck? Bitch, you think I care? You fucked with my boys... You about to get fucked." Alicia growled.

"Please start the match." Titania curtly requested of Monica.

"Yeah, let's do it." Monica said.

Round 3: Alicia vs. Titania.

Other fighters: Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

Fight!

"Let's go!" Alicia caught a pokeball, sending out Spewpa. Titania quickly countered with her own pokeball, bringing out a Torchic. Torchic blasted Spewpa with fire, but before the bug disappeared it paralyzed Torchic with a puff of powder.

"Got you!" Alicia raised her keyblades in the air. "THUNDER!" The attack made Torchic disappear as well.

"Pay attention to the real opponent." Titania jumped up in the air. "Change form! Aerial!" Wings sprouted from her back, completely made from swords. "Reign of a thousand swords! Sword queen dance!" She swiped her hand, sending a bunch of swords at the ground. Alicia was slashed and thrown into the wall.

Xxx

"Tch... Dirty trick!" Foxfire winced.

"Bruh. Wanna feel it again?" Alexis conjured a panel of glass and charged toward him.

"Yeah, no. Not happening!" Foxfire beaned her with a pokeball. Charizard popped out, blasting both Alexis and Bellossom, destroying the latter.

"Bruh..." Alexis hissed.

Xxx

"Damn..." Alicia stood. "Like fuck I'm losing!" Catching a pokeball, she tossed it at Titania. Swirling popped out. Titania responded by throwing a pokeball of her. A Gulpin appeared in front of Alicia.

"...the fuck?" Alicia blinked. She didn't have time to think further as the Gulpin promptly ate her. Titania carefully landed by the Swirlix and held up her hand. An energy blast shot out, decimating the fairy type.

"...this is disappointing... I dislike being underestimated." Titania frowned, glancing at the Gulpin.

Xxx

"Here!" Alexis chucked a pokeball past Charizard to smack Foxfire in the face. A Staryu popped out.

"What's this supposed to- ow!" The Staryu began to spam Foxfire with bubbles.

"Perfect." Alexis smirked. Then the Charizard flew down and blasted her with a flame. "...its fucking ON!" She chased after the flying Pokemon, punching and kicking. Staryu stopped its attack to fly up. Fox suddenly created an energy whip in his hand and lashed out, destroying the starfish Pokemon.

"This is annoying... I'll finish you off quickly." Foxfire snarled.

Xxx

Gulpin spat Alicia onto the floor.

"Bruh... I think I'll forget that ever happened." She shivered.

"Earth form." Titania's wings disappeared, and she gained brown armor. A large mallet appeared in her hand and she smashed it into the ground, causing many jagged cliffs to shoot up, throwing Alicia into the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Alicia screamed. Titania jumped between two cliffs Mario style until she was in the air above Alicia. She brought the hammer down, smashing Alicia into a crater. The cliffs disappeared.

"B- Bruh..." Alicia hissed, stumbling to her feet. She suddenly sensed something behind her, turning to find Gulpin about to eat her again. "FUCK THAT SHIT!" Alicia screamed, brutally slashing Gulpin until it disappeared.

"...ahem." Titania floated above Alicia, her hand held out.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Alicia screamed as she was smashed to the ground with an energy blast.

Xxx

In the other field, Foxfire was suddenly hit by a hard shell.

"Ow!" The man winced, glancing back to find a Squirtle behind him. "Hey!" The Squirtle suddenly generated a wave beneath him, smashing Foxfire to the ground. Charizard cut in, blasting Squirtle back with fire.

"Got you..." Alexis conjured a red gem from which a beam struck Charizard.

"No, I'VE got YOU!" Foxfire generated his whip, whipping it coil around Alexis. The girl was then smashed into the wall and thrown to the ground. Squirtle jumped up to strike Charizard.

"Oh no you don't!" Foxfire pulled out a blaster and shot Squirtle. In retaliation, Squirtle withdrew into its shell and began smash Foxfire over and over again.

"You dead..." Alexis jumped up to attack Charizard, but it just blasted her with fire. Foxfire once again nabbed her with the energy whip, pulled her in, and kneed her hard in the face, sending her into the wall again. Squirtle quickly kicked him in the face. Foxfire jumped back up. His arms suddenly turned into giant chainsaw blades which he used to batter Squirtle and smash him into the wall. Charizard blasted Squirtle with fire, but the turtle Pokemon retaliated with a wave of water, finally defeating the fire lizard. Foxfire lashed Alexis with his whip. Squirtle and Alexis both landed on the ground, damaged. Foxfire turned his arms into chainsaws again and slashed both of his enemies with them, slamming Alexis into a wall and blasting Squirtle out of the stadium.

Xxx

"Are you even trying?" Titania taunted as she hovered over Alicia.

"Bruh... I'll make you eat those words." Alicia hissed, suddenly throwing a pokeball at the girl. Caught by surprise, Titania had no time to dodge as a Staryu pounded her with bubbles.

"Who's not trying now?" Alicia snickered weakly. She raised her keyblades in the air. "THUNDAGA! THUNDAGA! THUNDAGA!"

Titania gasped in pain from the combined spam. Her armor shattered and she fell to the ground in her regular clothes.

"Ratchet ass hoe." Alicia giggled.

"...I SAID I don't like explicit language..." Titania's head shot up, giving Alicia a glare so hard that the self-proclaimed mastermind felt her blood freeze. Titania then stood, holding out her hand. "Reign of a thousand swords!" Titania instantaneously triggered her winged form, blasting Alicia with a storm of swords.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alicia crashed into the wall.

"Non-sword form." Titania's wings disappeared, and her clothing became flame themed. She suddenly jumped all the way to the top of the stadium to where Staryu lurked. Finding the starfish, she unleashed a brutal kick on it, bringing it all the way down to the floor and crushing it under foot. Alicia could only gape in shock.

"And this is the part where Alicia knew... She fucked up." Monica grinned.

Xxx

"I wonder when she'll start going serious..." Shadow sighed. "I mean, she's doing great and all, but if Alicia wasn't so caught by surprise she would be keeping up better..."

"That's not going serious?!" Nan gaped. "What kind of monster is this woman?!"

"You haven't even seen the grand finale, Nanny Boy." Shadow smirked. "Her ending attack is really pretty... It makes her enemies bleed a lot."

"You stole that line from Fairy Tail." Toxic squinted at her Pokemon.

"I did! But you'll see, it's gonna be cool!" Shadow grinned.

Xxx

"Bruh... Fuck this shit... Your attacks are mad cheap..." Alexis panted.

"They really aren't." Foxfire caught a pokeball.

"Bruh..." Alexis caught one as well. They both threw the pokeballs, releasing Starmie and Bellossom. Starmie began to pummel Alexis with bubbles, but Bellossom quickly put it to sleep. Foxfire charged forward.

"Oh hell no!" Alexis created a gem that quickly blasted Foxfire with a beam. She began to punch and kick Starmie.

"Let's go!" Foxfire whipped out his gun and blasted Alexis thrice. He then lashed out with his whip and pulled her over. Alexis took this chance to bitch slap him across the field.

"OW!" Foxfire yelled.

"You deserved it." Alexis summoned a red gem and began to charge up an attack. Foxfire aimed his gun at the sky and fired. The bullet split into three red blasts that struck Alexis and Bellossom.

"Oh hell naw..." Alexis turned to defend Bellossom, but Foxfire lashed out with his energy whip and struck them both, destroying Bellossom.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Alexis screamed as Starmie began to spam her again.

Xxx

"Bruh... I won't lose... Not even to you..." Alicia hissed, stumbling up. Titania just stared at her. "Don't you look at me like... Like that!" Alicia hurled a pokeball at her, sending out Fennekin. Titania was distracted by the flame attacks it emitted. "Now die!" Alicia charged forward and performed a powerful keyblade combo to send Titania flying. Titania awoke wasn't quick enough to block another combo of slashes. "FUCK YOU BITCH ASS HOE! I WON'T FUCKING LOSE TO THIS SHIT! DIE DIE DIE! FIRAGA!" Alicia screamed, striking Titania with a blast of fire.

"I see... So you're finally going serious... Then I'm ready to fight as well." Titania stood. She clenched her sword. "One hit KO form." The sword grew longer, and Titania gained some very powerful looking iron. "Next... Fall!" Titania lunged forward and struck Alicia hard with the sword, destroying Fennekin in the process. Alicia crashed to the ground, seemingly defeated.

"Is that it? You talked an awful lot for someone with this skill level..." Titania began to walk toward the fallen girl as Monica cackled gleefully.

Xxx

"Looks like I'm winning here." Foxfire sat back and watched as Starmie continued to batter Alexis. "Semi-finals, here I come!"

"Pi pi pi!" A Pichu suddenly blasted across the field, defeating Starmie with a tackle.

"Not this again!" Foxfire complained as Pichu and Alexis prepared to attack.

Xxx

As Titania walked toward the motionless Alicia, she was suddenly electrocuted.

"Pika pi!" A Pikachu glared from behind, continuing to zap her.

"B- Bruh... I have to end this... I can't let this bullshit keep on going..." Alicia stumbled up.

"Sometimes, people should just give in..." Titania sighed. "You're going to make me feel bad-"

"Bitch!" Alicia slashed her hard with a keyblade. As the young woman sailed across the stadium, Pikachu jumped up to headbutt her.

"Thunder!"

"Pikachu!"

The duo brought down a powerful lightning attack on Titania, sending her flying.

"Hell yeah!" Alica grinned.

"I see... This is good... I enjoy... Challenges..." Titania stood, looking annoyed. She tossed a pokeball, releasing a Scizor. The Scizor slashed Pikachu and Alicia a few times before Alicia managed to destroy it with a keyblade combo. "...but leave weather to me. Storm form!" Titania's armor became blue and she waved an arm in an arc. "Rain of sword lightning!"

"You gotta be kidding me..." Alicia gaped as swords began to fall from the clouds in masses. She and Pikachu were thoroughly battered and slammed to the ground.

Xxx

Foxfire summoned up an energy shield, but Pichu jumped over him and summoned lightning down on him. Alexis ran in and unleashed a punch combo on him. Foxfire quickly recovered and smashed her away with his energy whip.

"Annoying...! It's like bullet hell games!" Foxfire growled. He beaned Pichu with a pokeball, releasing his Scizor. The bug steel type slashed brutally at Alexis and Pichu. Alexis quickly cut in, performing s combo of smashing the bug with a pane of glass. It disappeared.

"Aw fuck." Foxfire deadpanned. Pichu tackled him, throwing him hard into the wall.

Xxx

Titania calmly tossed another pokeball forward, sending out a Metagross. It unleashed a powerful gravity attack, crushing Alicia and Pikachu to the ground.

"Ribbon form!" Titania's armor turned into what appeared to be a flowing wedding dress. Her sword split in two, becoming curved, pink blades. "Dual slasher!" She slashed Pikachu in an X-fashion, sending him flying out of the stadium.

"D- dammit..." Alicia stumbled to her feet.

"You're down to your last Pokemon, while I have two. You'll have to work hard to win." Titania pointed out.

"Bruh... I still have my secret weapon left." Alicia smirked, preparing to begin her final attack.

Xxx

"That witch bitch is really screwed." Nan smirked.

"And it looks like Fox and Alexis's fights are coming to an end as well." Toxic smiled.

"That's right... The wedding dress, huh? That means... 'That person' will come out soon..." Shadow murmured to himself, smirking.

Xxx

Foxfire defended with his energy shield as Alexis and Pichu blasted him with electricity and energy.

"Hey, fuck you guys!" The man shouted before noticing a pokeball nearby. "Aw yus." He grabbed it, chucking it over. Porygon2 popped out and aggressively tackled Alexis, but Pichu easily destroyed it with a few hits.

"Shoot..." Foxfire pulled out his gun and blasted the two a few times before sending out the next Pokemon. "You're my last Pokemon! I trust you Hitmonlee!"

"Hit..." Hitmonlee jumped in the air. Foxfire lashed out with his whip, holding Pichu in place.

"Mon..." Hitmonlee did a barrel roll. Alexis charged forward.

"LEE!" Hitmonlee jumped down, slamming Pichu hard with a kick. The little electric mouse was sent sky high.

"Damn!" Alexis hissed, sending out Torchic. Suddenly, the Smash Ball appeared.

"Bruh!" Alexis gasped.

"No way!" Foxfire lashed out with his whip, binding her to the spot and holding her there. Hitmonlee leapt up and kicked it, giving Foxfire his final smash.

Foxfire's final smash: Gunslinger.

Foxfire produced a small pistol and shot Alexis with it. He began to pull out larger and larger guns, shooting Alexis over and over again as she began to get thrown up in the air. Eventually, he pulled out a grenade launcher and barraged her with grenades, sending her higher and higher up. He pulled out a rocket launcher next, hitting her with it and throwing her high above the stadium. He pulled out a huge gun and fired a spaceship from it. The spaceship collided with Alexis before exploding into Alexis shaped fireworks. Foxfire saluted.

"Victory for Foxfire!" Flandre cheered.

Xxx

Titania stared up in the air as a Jigglypuff floated overhead.

"She can't beat her... My secret weapon!" Alicia smirked.

"...reign of a thousand swords." Titania held up her hand, changing to her winged form and hitting Jigglypuff with the attack. The puffball fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" Alicia hissed. Then she noticed the smash ball in the air. "Hell yes! I just have to get that..." Just as Alicia stepped forward, Titania switched her aim.

"Reign of a thousand swords." Titania annihilated the smash ball, gaining her final smash.

"Oh hell..." Alicia gasped.

Titania's final smash: Two-Faced Fairy Queen.

The wind blew stronger as Alicia and Titania faced off. Titania changed forms to the flaming themed one and drew a katana. Suddenly, Shadow appeared on Titania's shoulder, tapping at a phone.

"Hey, Titania-Chan... Did you know? Something interesting happened on snapchat." Shadow said.

"I'm in the middle of a fight right now, Gaje- Shadow." Titania frowned.

"Oh, but this is interesting! Alicia told Pyramos about your feelings for him!" Shadow said cheerfully. The epic music cut, Titania gaping in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"...what?" Alicia blinked. "Who's Pyramos?"

"You heard, Inner Tania! She told him! She told him!" The Eevee chanted cheerfully.

"You scum..." Titania's eyes went completely white in anger as she began to emit a ton of magic energy. "How dare you... HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU INVADE RUIN MY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!" She conjured up a second sword in her left hand, gripping them tightly as magic energy surged to reinforce the blades. "YOU WILL PAY! PAYPAYPAYPAYPAYPAYPAY!"

Before Alicia could move, Titania shot forward and slashed her. She then began an intense barrage of slashing on the girl. A sword appeared on Titania's shoe, and she kicked up upward to both slash her and throw her in the air. Now up in the air, Alicia didn't even have time to breath before Titania appeared in front of her. She slashed Alicia four times before pulling back.

"FAIRY WIND!" Titania's arms moved faster than anyone could see as she lashed out in a storm of attacks. Cut began to appear all over Alicia's body, her clothes tearing and blood flowing from exposed skin. A cut appeared on Alicia's cheek as the slashing stopped. A sudden blast of magical energy threw Alicia to the ground.

The girl stumbled to her feet, feeling pain all over her body. Suddenly, Titania appeared behind her. Alicia froze up, her eyes slowly trailing back to meet Titania's cold, angry, white orbs. Alicia's eyes widened in fear as she began to shake.

"Let me tell you, Alicia..." Titania whispered in her ear. "I don't like to curse... But you done fucked up." Alicia screamed in pain as Titania impaled her from the back. Leaving the sword in, Titania appeared in front of Alicia with her remaining sword drawn. Her eyes returned to normal, and she burst into tears.

"Th- that was really mean... I'll never forgive you!"

Titania shot forward, slashing with her katana while Alicia summoned her keyblade to block. There was complete silence after the attack as the wind blew through. Then Titania sheathed her katana, and a huge cut along Alicia's side exploded in blood. The self-proclaimed mastermind crashed to the ground, defeated.

"By the way, Shadow... How did Alicia get Pyramos's snapchat? And how did she know?" Titania frowned at the Eevee.

"Oh, that was a lie to make you go all out. She doesn't know shit." Shadow grinned. Titania's eyes grew huge.

"Wait... So... I just did all that over a misunderstanding?"

"Yup!" Shadow replied cheerfully.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALICIA! DON'T DIE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO- YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS- I DON'T WANT TO BE A MURDEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Titania wailed, violently shaking Alicia. "I'M A MONSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"Bruh..." Alicia murmured, eyes swirly.

"I mean... Shaking her will just make it worse..." Shadow grinned, looking on. "But hey, at least we're at the semi-finals!"

Xxx

"Ha! That was great! Alicia got her ass whooped!" Nan laughed. "Serves her right!"

"You're against Titania next." Toxic noted, looking at the screen.

"Wh- what?" Nan's face turned wait. "I- I'm not scared at all! In fact, wh- when... The person who says others are scared, that is the person who is actually scared!"

"B- but, I didn't say anything..." Toxic sweatdropped. "Oh dear..."


	35. Finale

Round 4: Nan vs. Titania

"Gah!" Nan was smashed down with a twirl of Titania's sword. "Aw jeez... This is a real pain." The keyblade wielder stood, rubbing his back. "But I won't give up!" He charged forward once again.

Xxx

"...Nng."

Flash sat up, wincing. He had awoken in a hospital room with many identical white beds. To his left, Alexis slept. To his right...

"Alicia!" Flash jumped out of bed. Alicia was bandaged pretty much all over her body and was hooked up to all sorts of life support. Flash had never seen her so thoroughly defeated.

"Dammit..." Flash clenched his hands around the keyblades that instinctively appeared in them. "Who DID this...?"

"Ffffffff..."

"Huh?" Flash turned to see a shadow slip out of the room. "Hey! Come back here!"

Gripping his keyblades tight, Flash darted after the shadow.

"Ffffffffffffffffffffff..." He caught sight of it turning a corner.

"I said stop!" Flash chased it.

After a lot of running around through the inside of the stadium, Flash came to a large, shadowed room.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Flash commanded. A light suddenly illuminated the room, causing Flash to draw an arm across his brow. "What the heck?!"

"You're upset..."

"...!" Flash uncovered his eyes. The shadow was displayed in a bright spotlight in front of him.

"The battles are unfair... How is it fair when you're being limited to a few abilities and your Pokemon can only use one move each? That can never be fair..."

"Who are you?" Flash frowned, desummoning his keyblades.

"I can give it... A restart..."

"A restart?" Flash blinked.

"Come... Step into the light..."

"..." Flash summoned his keyblades once again.

"Are you really going to accept losing here?"

...

Flash stepped into the light.

The light quickly expanded, enveloping the whole stadium...

Xxx

"Bruh. I wanted to see Nan get his ass handed to him." Monica commented as she started texting again.

"Same here! But everything went as planned in the end." Flandre grinned cheerfully.

The two girls were floating in some strange universal portal.

"It's up to those two to keep it interesting now." Monica said.

"Yup!"

END

 **A/N: okay, so this is a pretty disappointing final chapter, I know. But I have an explanation! See, I've been working on this fic for a WHILE, and I've cycled through a lot of ideas for it. Originally, the plan was to have there be a few less Pokemon-based arcs after this. Then, Flash asked me to create a sequal story for Johto. I decided I would cut this off here and have the sequel fic next, then add the arcs to THAT. However, I started reading Nan's fics, and got some nice ideas for a big arc with many subplots, so that's what you'll get after the sequel. It might be tacked on, or it might be a third fic, I haven't decided. At any rate, I'll see you guys next in Johto! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
